What If?
by remake
Summary: Kara and Lee meet through Caroline and Kara becomes a part of the Adama family before the cylons attack.***** Now complete and a sequel will follow soon.
1. Chapter 1

What If ?

This is completely A.U. hence the title.

Kara meets Lee after running into his mother literally.

Pairing Kara/Lee  
>Rating-T- for now<p>

[BREAK]******

A.N.-I will be getting back to my other story, but I couldn't put this one off any longer.

******************************************************************  
>My first attempt at writing anything before the cylons attacked.<p>

Chapter 1-What If?

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************************************

I am not sure how far I am taking this, but it was always something I wanted to explore. My plan( with a lot of stuff in between ) was to have Kara on the Pegasus during the cylon attack with a couple of extra surprises.

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************************************

Kara Thrace had just finished Flight School and broke several records along with setting a few new ones on maneuvers no one had beat before. The next stop for her was Officers Candidate School before she would be placed to a battlestar.

Kara had just left her moms apartment telling her what she had done hoping she would be proud of her, instead she told her she should have done better at the Academy. Kara was upset and didn't bother to tell her about next years course and ran away from her as fast as she could knowing she would never visit her again, now she just needed to figure out what she could do over the summer break.

Kara slowed down and fell into her normal running habit as she thought back over the things her mom had said to her. Kara was so caught up in her thoughts she literally ran into an older woman coming out of one of the shops carrying something and stopped immediately " I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention " she said as she stooped down to pick up one of the packages the lady had dropped.

Caroline stooped down also and she could tell the young woman had been crying " It's okay they are just packages, I'm more worried about you, are you okay?"

Kara raised her eyes to the woman crouched next to her and saw she had kind blue eyes " I'm okay " she then chuckled knowing that her mother acted like she always had, Kara should not have expected anything from her, but harsh words " Really I am, just a bad day that's all "

They both stood up, Kara handed her the package " Again I'm sorry " she started to move on until the woman stopped her.

The woman extended her hand " My name is Caroline and if we are being honest my day hasn't been good either " Caroline noticed she was military by the way she was dressed in her blues " Why don't we grab a cup of coffee who knows it might make us both feel better ? "

Kara had shook her hand intending to leave, but when she ran away she didn't know where she was running to, Kara nodded her hand " Why not, and you can call me Kara "

The woman smiled then started walking while Kara fell in step beside her " There is a coffee place around the corner where we can sit outside "

Kara nodded and wondered why she had accepted this woman's offer, it was not like her to do this. As they walked she decided it was better than heading back to campus and getting drunk with her ending up in the brig as she usually did. Kara had already planned on staying out of trouble, the last thing she needed was more brig time before she started Officers Candidate School.

They arrived and Caroline picked a table on the outskirts of the others under a shaded tree. After they sat down and had ordered Caroline asked " " What do you do in the military? "

Kara smiled because she was finally going to be able to share her achievements with someone who probably wouldn't make her feel bad about herself " I just finished Viper flight School and will be in Officers Candidate School next year and a battlestar posting after that, if all goes well "

Caroline laughed which put Kara on the defensive immediately " I need to go " she said as she pushed her chair backwards, Caroline reached out and grabbed her hand " I'm not laughing at you Kara, I just find it ironic, you see one of my sons is a viper pilot also who just finished his first year at War College and my youngest wants to become one also " Caroline paused " My husband and I are separated, but he is a commander on a battlestar and before that a viper pilot himself "

Kara stopped trying to leave " Oh, okay " she didn't know what else to say.

Caroline looked at her more closely than she had before and couldn't imagine this young woman flying vipers even though she knew a lot of women did " What are your plans for summer break Kara?"

For a moment Kara thought before answering " I'm not sure "

Caroline waited while the waiter placed their coffee on the table " Are you going to spend time with your family?"

Kara jerked and looked at her and answered evenly " I don't have any family "

Caroline let it go, she sensed the subject was not one Kara would talk about " The one thing I have learned about the colonial forces is that there is always something to do "

Kara sat up suddenly interested " Like what?"

Caroline shrugged " Depends what you want to learn, is there something else you like to do besides fly vipers?"

Kara grinned " I like to shoot things "

Caroline smiled before taking a sip of coffee then sat it down " Then why don't you join the summer program that teaches sniper training, but I have heard it can be hard and it requires a lot of discipline "

Kara chuckled " I am not sure about the discipline part, but if they can train me to become a sniper I will put up with the discipline "

They talked about other things for a while before Caroline said " I have to go I have another appointment, but here is my number " Caroline wrote it down on a post it " Give me a call if you want to meet for coffee or lunch Kara I am in town several times a week and I really would like to see you again "

Kara had no idea what to think, but she liked Caroline and she had saved her from doing something reckless, so Kara extended the same message by asking Caroline for a post it and writing her number down and handing it to her " The same goes for you Caroline "

After Caroline left Kara started walking back to the academy with a smile on her face, thanks to Caroline.

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************************************

Lee jumped in his truck and was headed to his moms house after finishing his first year of War College. One more year he thought then he would be posted to a battlestar.

When Lee entered his mom's house he expected her to be there but she wasn't, so he put his things in his room wondering where she was. He went downstairs and out the back door and walked down to the small lake they had. Lee didn't know how long he sat there lost in his thoughts when he heard a car pull up. He got up and walked in the back door as his mom came through the front door. " I thought you would be here, where were you mom?"

Caroline looked at him with a grin as she sat her packages on the counter top " I'm sorry Lee, I ran into someone and had coffee and the time got away from me, but I'm here now "

Lee walked over to her and hugged her " It's okay I'm just used to you being here, so who did you run into?"

She chuckled " This woman from the academy and we did literally run into each other, so we had coffee "

Lee took a seat at the kitchen bar as he watched his mom put things away " Are you sure that was a good idea mom, I don't think you should spend time with someone you don't know? "

Caroline turned around " Normally I would agree with you Lee, but this young woman was clearly in pain and I wanted to help her if I could, besides I liked her and I hope she calls me, so I can see her again "

Lee was confused " You gave her your number?"

Caroline looked directly at him " Lee I am not naive nor am I a child, besides I have a feeling she will be tied up this summer "

Now Lee was becoming curious " What does she do at the academy and why will she be busy this summer?"

Caroline chuckled " She is a viper pilot and she will probably take sniper school this summer to have something to do until classes start back "

Lee wasn't finished " She doesn't want to spend time with her family? "

Caroline quickly sobered up " She doesn't have any family Lee "

" Oh " was the only response Lee knew to voice

Caroline turned to leave the kitchen " I will have dinner ready in a couple of hours, are you staying in tonight?"

Lee paused, he had a date, but it would be wrong of him if he didn't spend time with his mom after a stranger had done so " I'll be here mom "

She smiled " Good, now get out of my kitchen so I can prepare dinner, is Zak going to be here?"

Lee had stood to leave " I think so, I am going to take a shower "

Caroline started dinner and Lee headed off upstairs to shower and call off his date.

A couple of hours later Lee, Zak and Caroline sat down to eat and Lee told Zak about their mom having coffee with a stranger. After re-hashing the same thing with Zak Caroline changed the subject " Are you going to take Basic flight Zak?"

Zak grinned " Of course I am, I thought you knew that mom "

Caroline wished he wouldn't, she knew he didn't have the discipline for it like Lee or Kara she thought " I did, I was hoping you would do something else that's all "

Lee weighed in " Mom's right Zak maybe you should try something besides vipers "

Before anything else could be said the phone rang and Caroline got up to answer it " Hello "

Lee and Zak watched and listened as their mom's face paled " There is no one else for you to call, I am headed there now and I would appreciate it if you made sure she is not left alone until I get there "

Caroline turned around to find Lee and Zak watching her " I have to go out for a while, I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up "

Lee got up and walked toward her " What's going on mom?"

Caroline wasn't sure " It is about the young woman I met earlier she is in trouble and she needs me "

Zak jumped in " Mom you can't go out alone at night, especially for someone you don't know "

Lee chimed back in " Zak is right mom, this is not your responsibility "

Caroline made sure to look at the both of them " She has no one else, so I am going, besides I like her, now I don't have time to waste I'll talk to the two of you tomorrow "

Lee and Zak chimed in " I'll go with you "

Caroline grabbed her purse and keys " No, I am going alone " then she walked out leaving them standing there.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

This is an A.U. story in which Kara and Lee meet and she becomes a part of the Adama family before the cylons attack.

What If?-Chapter-2

A.N.-I still plan on Kara being on the Pegasus during the attack, but Admiral Cain won't be as cold hearted as she was in the show.

[BREAK]****************************************************************************************************************

As Caroline drove to the Caprica City hospital she thought back to what the nurse had been able to tell her, which wasn't much. " Caroline I am a nurse, I called you because we found your name and number in junior lieutenant Kara Thrace's pocket and since she is in a coma I called you, I hope that was okay "

Without a moments hesitation Caroline answered " There is no one else for you to call, I am on my way there and I would appreciate it if she is not left alone until I get there " She looked at her watch as she drove wondering what could have happened so soon after they parted earlier. After parking the car she went into the emergency entrance and headed straight for the desk " I am here to see Kara " she told the woman at the check in counter.

The woman looked up " Sign in here, but the doctor wants to speak to you first, if you will follow me I will take you to him " Caroline quickly signed, anxious to see Kara. As she followed the woman she wondered how she felt so connected to Kara after such a short meeting. The woman stopped suddenly and Caroline caught herself right before she ran into her back. " The doctor is through that door " then she left.

Caroline opened the door only to find the Doctor watching Kara through a one way glass, so she walked to stand next to him offering her hand " I am Caroline Adama and I am here to find out what happened to Kara, so what happened and why isn't she awake? "

The doctor shook her hand " I am Doctor Harris, but I really should be speaking to a relative, unless you are a relative "

Caroline shook her head " I met her today and she told me she had no family, I am all she has right now, so please tell me what happened "

The doctor seemed to think about it " We have informed the colonial forces and expect someone soon, but until then I will tell you since she had your name and number on her at the time " Doctor Harris turned back to look at Kara " The only thing I know is someone called and said a young woman had fell down a set of stairs from the second floor of an apartment building " he paused " Luckily she only sustained several bruises and bumps which makes me believe she tucked and rolled down the stairs probably due to her training in the colonial forces, otherwise she would have broken several bones, but her head wasn't as lucky, she hit her head hard which has caused what I hope is temporary coma "

Carlione gasped, then looked from Kara to the Doctor " What are you not telling me?"

Doctor Harris hesitated, but gave in because he knew what Kara had been through and he knew Mrs Adama wanted to help her " What I am about to tell you is going in her file, but since she was hurt off base it will remain closed " he then turned to face Mrs Adama " I did a full MRI and CAT scans on her to be sure I didn't overlook anything, I didn't, but I found numerous fractures on both her hands showing that all of her fingers had been broken at a young age plus a few broken arms and legs here and there throughout her childhood "

By the time the Doctor finished Caroline had tears rolling down both her cheeks " My gods what kind of person would hurt a child like that?"

Before the Doctor could answer Admiral Nagalia had walked in and stopped at the sight of Caroline Adama " Why are you here Caroline?"

Caroline crossed the two feet that separated them " Hello Max, I came to be with Kara, she has no one else "

Max scoffed " She would be a lot better off if she didn't " he moved to look at Kara " She has a hard-ass Marine for a mother who has never gave a frak about her, the only thing her mother was good for was being a marine "

Caroline walked to stand next to him " I only met her today Max and I feel connected to her somehow, please tell me you will be punishing her mother "

Max sadly nodded his head " Kara would never allow it, the best thing I can do is allow her to stay on campus this summer Caroline "

Caroline grabbed his arm so he would face her " I think she wants to train to become a sniper over the summer break "

Max chuckled " Sounds just like something Starbuck would want to do "

The doctor intervened " If she wakes up soon she will need help and time to recover before she could even think about doing that "

Caroline responded quickly " Kara can stay with me until she recovers "

Max shrugged " That would be left up to Thrace and Commander Adama "

Caroline stepped back " Bill has no say in the matter we are separated, besides she has no one else "

Max spoke calmly " Caroline, Starbuck can be a handful, but if you can convince her to stay with you it might help her and I will push the papers through on sniper training for her " he stepped to leave, but paused " Tell Starbuck I said she is ordered not to contact her mother until I have a chance to review things "

Caroline nodded " Okay, and Max even though Bill has no say so, you should let him know since she is in the colonial forces and especially since she is a viper pilot "

Max nodded and left.

Doctor Harris had to leave also " You are welcome to sit with her if you want to Mrs Adama "

Caroline smiled " I would like that, thank you Doctor Harris for filling me in on her situation "

He stopped at the door and turned back " Don't let her know that you know about her past, wait and see if she will confide in you on her own "

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************************************

As Caroline sat by Kara's bed she prayed she would be okay, Caroline was the only member of her family that believed in the Gods so she prayed to Apollo the god of healing. Her cell phone rang and the id said it was Lee, and she chuckled for the first time at the call-sign he had been given. " " Hey Lee shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

Lee snorted " I would be, but after you left Zak invited his new girlfriend over and they don't seem to care how late it is, by the way they are cutting up downstairs, plus I was worried about you "

Caroline smiled, Lee had always been over protective " I'm okay Lee, but my friend Kara is in a coma right now, but the doctors think she can go home tomorrow if she wakes up soon "

Lee sat down at his desk " I'm sorry about your friend mom, but when are you coming home?"

Caroline sighed " Lee I hope I can talk Kara into staying with me for a while and Admiral Nagalia was here and he said if she did he would push her papers through for sniper training "

Lee was slightly stunned " Why would Nagalia come instead of sending someone else to check on her ?"

Caroline had wondered the same thing " I'm not sure, but he clearly cares about her and he referred to her as Starbuck, do you know her Lee?"

Lee gulped " Only by reputation, she not only beat most of my records, but the instructors say she is the best viper pilot they have ever seen "

Caroline sobbed slightly worrying Lee " After the childhood she lived through she at least deserves to exhale at something she loves to do, and don't ask Lee because I can't and won't answer you, she doesn't even know I know about it "

Lee gave in " What can I do to help mom?"

She knew her son would come around " First tell Zak nothing except we are having a guest and I need you to move downstairs into the guest room next to Zak, I want Kara close by me in case she needs anything "

Lee sighed " I will set up everything tomorrow mom, but can you explain to me how you come to care for her in such a short time "

Caroline chuckled " It's hard to put in words Lee, but I think Kara is special somehow and I would like to get to know her better and Lee she is beautiful in a way I can't describe, she is different than any young woman I have ever met " she lowered her voice " I wish she was my daughter"

Lee didn't know how he should respond to that so he laughed " I can't wait to meet her then, night mom I love you "

Caroline sighed " And I love you Lee and thanks for understanding, bye now " she hung up before saying more and went back to watching Kara.

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************************************

Caroline had sat by her beside for the next four hours and watched as the nurses came in to check on her and even offered to bring Caroline some coffee which she accepted.

Thirty minutes later Kara started coming around, but didn't open her eyes until she felt someone watching her closely and opened them to see Caroline. " Hey, what are you doing here Caroline?"

Caroline sat back and shrugged " They found my name and number on you and called me "

Kara looked everywhere except at her " I am sorry they drug you down here, I'll be okay "

Caroline leaned forward " I am glad they called me Kara and Admiral Nagalia stopped by to check on you also "

Kara cringed " Why would he do that?"

Caroline shrugged " I got the impression he cares about you Kara and he promised to push your papers through if you still want sniper training "

Kara grinned then grabbed her head, remembering it was sore "What does he want in return ?"

Caroline stood up and paced across the room a few times.

Kara chuckled " It can't be that bad Caroline "

Caroline stopped at the end of her bed " He only agreed if you came home with me until you were ready "

Kara was shocked " I can't do that to you, I will find somewhere else to stay, it isn't right to burden you with this "

Caroline moved up and grabbed one of her hands " Kara I don't think Max was joking about that and besides I look forward to getting to know you better, and arrangements have already been made "

Kara gave in " What else did the Admiral say?"

Caroline looked straight at her " He said for you not to go anywhere around your mother until he investigated it further "

Kara refused to discuss that and changed the subject " So how many people are staying at your place now?"

Caroline faltered before answering " My two sons, but they will be out most of the time and me "

Kara figured she would stay a couple of days before moving out " When do we leave?"

Caroline had sat back down " After the doctor checks your head to make sure that it isn't bleeding, but it will hurt for a while "

Ten minutes later they came and got her and wheeled her to check her head injury. Thirty minutes later she was back in her room and saw and heard Caroline on the phone talking " It shouldn't be much longer, why don't you fix some lunch and we will see you soon, Kara's back I have to go now "

Kara got back in bed " Who were you talking to?"

Caroline grinned " My son, don't worry he knows how to cook "

Doctor Harris came in next and sat down to go over things with Kara. He tried to ask questions about the incident, but Kara deflected them. " How soon before I can leave?"

The doctor stood up " You can leave now, but take it easy and I will see you in back here in one week if things go alright "

Caroline walked out as Kara got dressed in the set of new blues Max had dropped off.

They were finally leaving and Kara felt strange staying with someone she barley knew, but the Admiral and Caroline hadn't given her much choice.

Before they made it home Caroline spoke " Kara if you ever need to talk I will listen and try to help you if you let me "

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************************************

Lee had already moved his things downstairs in the guest room next to Zak. After that he changed his bedding and cleaned up his room and the private bathroom he had.

Lee wasn't sure what all happened to Kara so he settled on vegetable soup and cornbread.

He went downstairs to Zak's room and pounded on the door " Zak get up and send your company home Mom will be here soon with Kara "

Zak grumbled something Lee didn't understand so he knocked again " Now Zak, unless you want mom to get you up when she gets here "

Lee laughed as he heard Zak trying to wake up his girlfriend and it sounded like he was trying to get dressed.

Then Lee heard Molly " Why can't I stay Zak, maybe I can help "

Zak finally relented " Fine, but I am not promising mom is going to like it "

Molly laughed " Don't be silly everyone likes me "

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************************************

Lee ran upstairs when he heard a car in the driveway and went out to help.

Lee's mom got out first and then Kara and Lee was floored when he saw the woman he had been trying to get up the courage to ask out before he left for War College and Kara seemed surprised also as she recognized the most sought after guy on campus before he transferred away from the Academy.

They both stood there frozen until Caroline came around the car " Lee this Kara Thrace, Kara this is my son Lee Adama "

" I know who she is " Lee said at the same time Kara said " I know who he is "

They would both have stood there longer if Caroline hadn't spoken up " Lee, Kara needs to get inside and sit down "

Lee stammered " Oh sorry, it's this way "

After they got inside Caroline spoke up " Lee show Kara where she will be staying and where everything is, I need to change clothes before lunch and where is Zak?"

Lee rolled his eyes at his mother " He is with Molly and I think she is staying for lunch "

Lee took Kara upstairs and showed her around, both of them speaking only when necessary.

Kara spoke breaking the silence " Lee if I had known I wouldn't have come, I'm sorry "

Lee looked at her confused " I'm glad you did Kara and I am sorry for the way I acted at the Academy my last year there "

Now Kara was confused " Why are you sorry Lee?"

Lee blushed " I wanted to ask you out, but I was scared you would say no "

Kara chuckled " It's okay, I wanted to ask you out too, but you were out of my league "

Lee shook his head " That's just it Kara you weren't, and I was afraid I wasn't your type of guy "

Kara grinned " I guess we were both wrong, you have a great mom Lee "

Lee grinned " Thank you and remind me later to thank her for bringing you here, maybe we will get a second chance at that date "

Kara blushed " Hey do you happen to have an extra pair of tanks and shorts, I am sick of this uniform?"

Lee walked to his dresser and took out what she needed and handed it to her " Here you go " he kept standing there

Kara chuckled " I can't change until you leave Lee, I'll meet you downstairs "

Lee blushed then left shutting the door behind him, thinking fate for bringing them together, maybe they could do this right this time around. Lee was suddenly glad Molly was staying just so Zak couldn't flirt with Kara. Lee also knew he would not be dating anyone else with Kara around.

[BREAK]**************************************************************************************************************

Caroline was already setting the table, so Lee checked on the soup and cornbread before joining his mom.

She studied her son carefully " You know who she is don't you Lee?"

Lee frowned " Yeah, she is the one I let get away by being to afraid to speak to her, let alone ask her out "

Caroline chuckled " The gods work in mysterious ways, plus it looks like she likes you too, so are you going to make the same mistake again?"

Zak and Molly walked in " Who made a mistake?"

Caroline gave him the look that said drop it " No one made a mistake, but things are sure going to be interesting around here "

Kara walked into the room and everyone fell silent for a moment until Caroline spoke " Kara this is my other son Zak and his girlfriend Molly, guys this is Kara Thrace "

Zak put it together fast " Holy frak, you are Starbuck "

Kara winked at Lee " The one and only, it's good to meet you Zak and you too Molly "

Kara sat across from Lee, so they both could sit by Caroline and Zak of course sat next to her leaving Molly sitting next to Lee .

They made small talk only touching briefly on how Kara accidental fell down a flight of stairs and would take up sniper training as soon as Doctor Harris released her.

Molly didn't care for all the attention Kara was getting and decided to tell one of her brig stories " The first time I heard about Starbuck she had decked a major earning her demerits and time in the brig "

Caroline spoke up " I am sure Kara had a very good reason why she did what she did, as a matter of fact Admiral Nagali visited her at the hospital and is pushing her paperwork through for her to train as a sniper "

Lee chimed in " If she can shoot a rifle as well as she does in a viper she will be double trouble "

They finished eating and Caroline spoke again " Zak seeing as Lee made lunch then I think you and Molly should clean up, I am tired and am going to take a nap, Kara ask Lee if you need anything otherwise I will see you later "

Caroline walked over to Kara and hugged her " I am so happy you are here Kara and please make yourself at home "

Lee, Zak and Molly watched the exchange. Lee was grinning like a fool, Molly was scowling and Zak was dumbstruck.

[BREAK}***************************************************************************************************************

Kara and Lee walked down to the lake and went to sit on the pier, they sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company.

Lee broke the silence " It is nice out here at night when we cut the small glimmering lights on "

Kara nodded studying him " Aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

Lee shook his head " No, I figure you will tell me one day when you learn to trust me "

Lee had to know " How long do you think you will be here before leaving?"

Kara leaned back on her hands " I have to see Doc Harris in a week so he can determine if I am ready "

Lee looked down into the water instead of at her " Is it wrong for me to hope your not ready?"

Kara shrugged " No, I kinda hope I have more time here with your mom and you, but you probably have a girlfriend, so it doesn't matter "

Lee leaned forward next to her " I won't deny I have dated and maybe had a few girlfriends, but that changed the moment I saw you step out of mom's car "

Kara closed her eyes " You are better off without me Lee I tend to frak things up "

Lee reached and pulled her until they were sitting knees to knees " I have wanted you for a long time Kara and I promise to not let you or me screw this up, besides my mom might kill me, she already wishes you were her daughter "

Kara giggled " How do we know it will work out for us ?"

Lee reached and grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her slowly at first and deeper as the kiss went on before pulling back " Now does that seem like something we could screw up?"

Kara shook her head back and forth " I hope not Lee, I already love your mom and Zak is tolerable, but it all means nothing without you "

Lee sat back " We will make it work Kara. So what are your plans next year?"

Kara laughed " Officers Candidate School if I don't screw up before it even starts, what about you?"

Lee sighed " One more year of War College then off to a battle Star for two years. What will you do after OCS?"

Kara smiled " A battle star posting also "

Lee jumped up pulling her with him " Let's see if we can keep each other out of trouble in the next three years, then we can move to reserves if we decide to do that "

Kara kept a hold of his hand as they headed back to the house then she chuckled " You have it all worked out, but I think we need to test something else to see if we are compatible "

Lee turned around and smiled " See we even think alike, come on I am putting you to bed you need to rest and mom will sleep for two more hours"

Kara followed him into his room trying to stay quite " Are you sure Lee?"

Lee drug her to the bed after locking the door " I am absolutely sure, now let me prove it to you "

[BREAK]**************************************************************************************************************

A.N.-I know I am moving fast, but I have no choice, the war should began roughly in about two years and I have a lot left to cover.

-Please let me know if it is worth writing.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

What If ?-Chapter-3

This story is mostly A.U.

Kara and Lee meet through Caroline before the cylons attack, but with a different approach.

[BREAK]*****************************************************************************************************************

What If ?-Chapter-3

[***************************]

Kara and Lee lay next to each other gasping for air after Lee did prove to her they were more than compatible when it came to sex.

After Lee's breathing evened out he turned to face her placing a hand on her stomach " Wow that was incredible" "

Kara turned her head to look at him " I agree, but don't get ahead of yourself, we still need to take the time to get to know one another before you start makings plans Apollo "she said using his call-sign for the first time.

Lee smiled " You're right, so for the next week I plan on being your shadow, but for now we need to get up and get dressed before mom beats us downstairs "

Kara chuckled as she got up " Somehow I don't think your mom would approve of what we just did since I only got out of the hospital today "

Lee snorted as he pulled his shorts on " I don't plan on telling her Kara and I sure as frak hope you won't either"

Kara sobered up then " I like you Lee, but I won't hurt your mother like that, she has earned my respect and believe me that is a hard thing for someone to do "

They finished dressing in silence then headed downstairs.

Lee bumped her shoulder on the way down " My mom respects you also Kara and is already wishing you were her daughter, I just hope she doesn't smother you so much that it causes you to leave "

Kara paused on the last step and waited until Lee faced her " I won't run off Lee, your mom is the first person that has ever cared about me like that and I wouldn't screw it up for all the worlds "

Lee felt like he needed to lighten the mood " It sounds like I will be competing with my mother when it comes to you Kara "

Kara chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

[*****************************************************************************************************************

When they entered the kitchen nobody was there, so they headed outside.

Kara looked around the back porch at all the potted flowers and spotted an outdoor recliner and laid down on it after leaning it back.

Lee took the chair next to her and watched as she laid back, suddenly realising she must be tired " Why don't you try and nap for a little while Kara, I need to find a few things of mine you can wear and wash a load of clothes "

Kara glanced at him " Thanks Lee, I didn't know how tired I was until I laid down, wake me in a bit, okay?"

Lee stood up and gave her a quick peck on her lips after pushing her hair back behind her ear " I will "

Once inside he headed to his room that Kara was staying in and looked around until he found a couple of sets of BDU's and grabbed his laundry and went back downstairs and started them to wash.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his mom reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

Caroline looked up when he entered " Where is Kara, Lee?"

Lee grabbed a soda and sat down before answering " She is napping on the back porch in the chaise lounge "

Caroline nodded " I'm glad, she needs to rest several times a day and she doesn't need to tire herself out, so make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous "

Lee knew he blushed, but he managed to look away before his mom caught him " I won't "

Caroline had a sudden thought she was asking to much of Lee " Don't worry about it Lee I will watch her, besides I'm sure you have summer plans and I don't want to keep you from dating "

Lee decide to be honest with his mom " Mom I have been dating someone for a couple of months, but I am breaking up with her "

Caroline thought she knew why, but she wanted Lee to say it " Why?"

Lee looked at her confused " I told you earlier that I was interested in Kara, but was to scared to do anything about it "

Caroline smiled " Just make sure you break up with the girl before starting something with Kara because I don't want her hurt anymore "

[******************************************************************************************************************

Lee's face paled and he thought ' oh gods what have I done ' he stood up quickly " I'll do that right now " and he went downstairs to use his cell phone praying Kara never found out .

Before Lee could call her his phone rang " Hello "

It was Gianne who responded " Why haven't you called to let me know what time you are picking me up tonight Lee?"

Lee hadn't had time to come up with a reason " I'm sorry, I had to help my mom with something "

Gianne grinned even though he couldn't see her " That's one of the things I love about you Lee, you always make time for your mom and I hope to meet her soon "

Lee was drawing a blank, he couldn't do this to her over the phone " Can you meet me for a drink in the hotel lounge at the Caprica Hotel around seven o'clock?"

Gianne answered " Sure, I'll see you soon Lee, bye "

Lee sat down on the bed heavily wondering how he could get away and keep Kara from ever knowing. He knew she would never see him again if she found out he was dating someone at the time they had made love.

After a while of him brooding he went back upstairs hoping to get his mom to help him. He went back to his same chair which was facing away from the back porch and sighed " Mom I need to go out for a couple of hours tonight to meet Gianne, I need to see her in person "

Caroline nodded " Okay, but why are you telling me about it?"

Lee looked down " I don't want Kara to know where I'm going, so I need you to cover for me "

Lee felt then heard Kara behind him " Your mom doesn't have to cover for you Lee, I don't care if you have a date, besides your mom and I were doing fine without you, so go enjoy your date " Kara might not have wanted to run before, but now she wanted to get as far away as she could, but she wouldn't do that to Caroline, she would keep her distance from Lee though.

Kara turned to look at Caroline " I am going to take a bath if it's okay with you Caroline and turn in early, I am sorer than I thought I would be "

Caroline looked at them both knowing something important just happened " Go ahead Kara, just let me know if you need anything and if you get hungry during the night help yourself to something to eat "

Kara nodded and practically ran out of the kitchen with Lee begging " Please let me explain Kara, it's not what you think "

At that Kara stopped and turned around glaring at him " Were you or were you not involved with someone earlier today?"

Lee hung his head knowing what she was referring to " I was Kara, but the moment I saw you she disappeared from my mind "

Kara lowered her voice " You lied Lee, I asked you if you had a girlfriend and you said no "

Lee stepped closer " No, I said it all ended the second you stepped out of mom's car "

Kara sneered " I'm sorry that excuse is not good enough for me, so you might as well hang onto Gianne or whoever she is " she patted her chest and gestured between them " What we did will never happen again, good-bye Lee " Kara then ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom and let the tears fall for what her mom and Lee had done to her.

Lee stood there trying to come up with a way out of this mess, because he knew he would never be able to get over Kara. All of a sudden he jumped when his mom shouted.

Caroline had heard Lee and Kara and had a pretty good idea what happened " Leland Joseph Adama what in the frak have you done, I told you I didn't want Kara hurt by anyone else, even you " she lowered her voice " If you can't fix this I'm afraid you will have to stay somewhere else because Kara is staying with me and that is not debatable " Caroline walked away before she could say anything else.

[BREAK**************************************************************************************************************

Lee wanted to go upstairs and try to explain his actions and fix things between him and Kara, but he knew it was useless and his mom might actually kick him out. Instead after looking at the time he knew he had just enough time to shower and drive the thirty minutes it would take him to meet Gianne.

When Lee was ready he walked upstairs hoping to catch a glimpse of Kara, but he knew she would have gone to bed just to avoid him.

Lee sighed and pulled the front door open to find Zak on the other side " Excuse me Zak, I need to go "

Zak stepped to the side " Are you going to see Gianne?"

Lee paused " Yes, but it is not what you think it is "

Zak looked at him confused as to what he meant " Why, what do I think it is?"

Lee stammered " I am breaking things off with her tonight "

Zak laughed " I just did that to Molly "

Now Lee was confused " Why?"

Zak chuckled " Well I can't really make a play for Kara if I am dating someone, so I broke up with her "

Without any warning Lee grabbed Zak by his collar backing him up against the open door " You stay away from Kara, you understand Zak?"

Before Zak could respond Caroline showed up " What is going on between the both of you?"

Lee answered after releasing Zak " He broke up with Molly so he could go after Kara "

Caroline glared at Zak " I will tell you the same thing I told Lee, you leave Kara alone or find somewhere else to stay until she leaves "

Zak stared at his mom " You can't do that, it is up to Kara "

Caroline chuckled " This is my home and I can do whatever I feel like doing, besides even though Lee screwed up he is the only one who has a chance with Kara " she turned to Lee " I suggest you end things with Gianne tonight and tread carefully with Kara or I will kick you both out "

They both watched as their mom walked away then Lee turned to Zak again " I mean it Zak, you stay away from Kara or you will regret it " Lee went to his car and left.

Zak walked in and closed the door wondering what had happened while he was taking Molly home. Zak was also bothered by how close his mom was becoming with Kara. He sighed and fixed himself a sandwich before heading to his room, deciding not to test his mom tonight.

[BREAK**************************************************************************************************************

Lee arrived at the lounge and saw that Gianne was already there, so he went straight to the booth and sat down across from her " Sorry if I'm late Gianne "

She laughed " I'll forgive you Lee if you dance with me, the band just started and they are not half bad "

Lee shook his head " I didn't come here to dance Gianne "

Gianne sensed something was bothering him " What did you help your mom with?"

Lee jerked his head up and looked right at her " It doesn't matter, I asked you here to let you know I don't want to date you anymore, I'm sorry Gianne "

Gianne didn't understand " Why Lee, what changed since yesterday?"

Lee laughed " I finally met the woman I have always wanted, but never knew if I stood a chance with her " Lee paused to look at her " I don't want to hurt you, but I can't see you anymore even if I can't have her "

Gianne was hurt because she thought Lee loved her like she loved him " Lee don't give up on us, especially if you can't have her, I love you "

Lee shook his head " I love her Gianne more than I thought possible, frak I didn't even know love like that existed until I met her "

Gianne wasn't going to give up " Lee that's crazy you just met her today "

Lee smiled " I know and now I can't live without her, again I'm sorry if I mislead you, I need to go "

He was gone before she could respond. Gianne decided she wasn't going to give up, she just needed to find out about this woman and plan her revenge.

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

Kara had taken a shower and stood at the window watching for Lee to leave. As soon as he drove away she checked the time needing to know how long he would be gone or if he would even come home. Kara killed time by walking around Lee's room. He had a picture framed of all the twelve colonies and push pins in the ones he had probably been to. She also saw models of vipers and raptors along with a model of the Battlestar Galactica, which Kara knew survived the cylon war almost forty years ago.

Kara moved on and scanned the framed pictures, one she knew was Lee and Zak with their mother when they were young. The next one was Lee standing with an older man next to a viper with Lee standing a little bit away from the man whom Kara assumed was his dad. Kara remembered Caroline saying he was a commander and suddenly she knew she was looking at Commander Adama.

Kara moved on to look at the bookcase surprised to see books about the legal system, she pulled one out and was surprised once again when she read the authors name Joseph Adama.

Kara sat down at Lee's desk as she was reminded once again that she never had a family, at least not a normal one like the Adama's. Right before she got up she saw the edge of a photo sticking out from under the blotter and pulled it out and was shocked when she saw herself. Kara didn't remember posing for any picture, but she knew she was leaning against a tree in the Academy courtyard looking like she was thinking about something or someplace else, maybe. Kara wondered if Lee had taken the picture of her, she smiled at that liking the idea of him taking it. She stopped smiling when she remembered where he had gone, so she put the picture back.

Kara went to the bed and laid down it seemed like she was becoming sorer than she was earlier. She reached over and grabbed the pillow next to her and all of sudden she was assaulted with the smell of Lee and the sex they had shared a short time ago. Kara was to tired and sore to move so she let the smells take over and re-lived the sex they had shared. Kara slowly let sleep take her.

[BREAK****************************************************************************************************************

Kara woke up later to find Lee sitting on the edge of the bed " Go away Lee, don't you know it is wrong to go from one woman's bed to another?" she growled at him then hit him with the pillow she was holding.

Lee caught the pillow and threw it on the floor then leaned over her holding her down with his weight " I didn't frak anyone today other than you" he eased up on her " I just wanted to let you know I officially broke up with Gianne even though it was never a serious relationship for me "

Kara shoved him " I don't care! " she hissed " Now get out "

Lee grabbed her face and kissed her hard before she could stop him, she bit his lip hard making him pull away " Get out Lee!"

He stood up " Fine I'll leave, but I am not going to let you stop what is happening between us, good night Kara " he said the last part softly.

After a while the anger passed and Kara remembered the picture he had of her, then she remembered what he said and the kiss that followed.

Kara was secretly glad he had shown up to let her know how he felt, but it didn't mean she would make things easier for him.

All of a sudden she was looking forward to tomorrow and smiled before falling back asleep.

[BREAK**************************************************************************************************************

Lee tossed and turned all night worrying about Kara. He was also worried about what happened to her that was bad enough she was in the hospital. Lee also knew that as a viper pilot she did not fall down any steps without help and that led him to wanting to know who would want to hurt her.

Lee knew his mom knew more, but he also knew she would never tell him. Lee was glad that his mom cared about Kara and he knew somehow that it was exactly what Kara needed right now. Earlier he thought about pushing her into a relationship with him, but now that he thought about it he would try and be her friend first, he already knew the sexual attraction was there for both of them.

Having made his decision he got up and showered then dressed for breakfast and headed upstairs where he knew his mom would already be cooking.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Kara had showered and dressed in the BDU's that Lee must have brought into the room last night. All of a sudden her stomach growled causing her to remember she went to bed without eating.

After making the bed ( something she never did ) she headed downstairs to the kitchen already able to smell the coffee and bacon .

As she entered the kitchen she saw Lee already drinking coffee and sneaking pieces of bacon whenever Caroline turned away. " Put the bacon down Lee " she said without turning around " You know we all eat together "

Lee winked at Kara " I bet you would let Kara have a piece "

Caroline turned to see Lee smiling at Kara " You're probably right Lee " she then turned to Kara " Help yourself to a cup of coffee Kara and Lee go wake your brother up "

Zak stumbled in " I'm here mom "

Caroline nodded " Everything is ready, take your seats "

Zak sat down across from Lee leaving Kara to figure out where she should sit.

Caroline noticed " Sit at the end by Lee, Kara it used to be Bill's seat but I think you should consider it yours while you are here "

Zak jumped up and pulled the chair out before Lee could and waited until Kara sat down.

Kara sipped her coffee not sure what else to do and then she jumped as Lee slid his foot next to her causing her to look at him " Good morning Starbuck "

Kara had to take another look to see if he was serious " Morning Apollo "

They waited as Caroline fixed them all a plate before she sat down with hers at the other end. Kara noticed that no one had started eating and wondered why.

Caroline spoke " Bill and the boys do not believe in the Gods, but I do, so they wait while I silently say thanks to the gods "

Kara smiled " I think I'll join you because I believe in the gods also "

Lee and Zak watched as their mother and Kara silently prayed.

They began eating and for once the table was silent, which Kara enjoyed immensely, she would remember this meal for a long time.

After they finished Caroline had Lee and Zak clean up while she and Kara took their coffee with them to the back porch.

Kara spoke first " Thank you again for taking me in Caroline and for making me feel a part of the family " Kara paused a minute " You have given me something I never thought I could have or feel "

Caroline spoke low " What do you mean Kara?"

Kara smiled a sad smile " Well the family part for one, but mostly I feel safe for the first time in my life "

Caroline couldn't stop herself she put her coffee down and wrapped her arms around Kara and for the first time ever Kara hugged a mother figure and whispered in a broken voice " My mama pushed me down the stairs "

Caroline hugged her with all her strength and cried with Kara as she sobbed quietly into Caroline's shoulder " I will always be here for you Kara no matter what, okay?"

Kara nodded into her shoulder " Okay "

Neither woman noticed that Lee and Zak were watching them. Even though they could not here them they both knew the moment was important to both women.

Kara finally pulled back and faced the backyard while she wiped her face on her shirt " I think I'll walk down to the lake, I'll be back soon "

Caroline took her cup and hers and headed back inside where Lee and Zak were quieter than usual.

Lee waited until Zak left the kitchen " Mom is Kara okay?"

His mom smiled " She will be if I have anything to say about it "

Lee knew she meant it " You are starting to love her like a daughter aren't you mom?"

Caroline chuckled " I do, it kind of sneaked up on me, I told you she was special "

Lee looked out at Kara by the lake " Mom, I think I am falling in love with her "

Caroline nodded " I figured you would, hey maybe she will be my daughter in-law one day "

She expected Lee to blow her off, instead he surprised her " She will be if I have anything to say about it "

Kara walked unaware that the two people she wanted in her life wanted her also.

[********************************************************************************************************************

They turned away when Kara headed back to the house.

Caroline suddenly had an idea " Lee I need some things from the grocery store and I want you to take Kara with you and be mindful I'm not sure if she has ever shopped for groceries like we do "

Lee nodded " Make the list and I will talk her into going with me "

Lee walked out on the porch and waited until she reached him " Mom wants us to go pick up some groceries if you feel up to it "

Kara wanted to help out and had been wondering how she could help " Sure, do I need to change clothes?"

Lee shook his head " No, I am going dressed just like you "

They went inside and Caroline gave them the list along with her credit card and the keys to her car " Thank you both for doing this I need to do some things around the house today "

Zak walked in " Where are you two going?"

Caroline was quick to answer " They are going grocery shopping "

Zak made to move with them " Zak I need your help here, let them go "

Zak turned to look at his mom and Lee grabbed Kara's hand as he whispered " Let's go while he is distracted "

Kara laughed the second they stepped outside " Why didn't you and your mom want Zak to go with us?"

Lee was afraid he would spook her with the truth ( that he wanted to be alone with her ) " Zak is a horrible shopper "

Kara accepted his answer and got into the car " I hate to admit it, but I am not great at shopping myself "

Lee started the car " We will do fine as long as we do it together "

When they arrived inside the store Lee grabbed a buggy and handed the list to Kara " Just read the list to me and I will put it in the buggy "

Kara wouldn't admit it but she was having fun, even more so when she would leave things on the list causing Lee to have to double back to get certain things.

At one point she stood on the other end of the buggy and made Lee push her around the store until it became hard for him to turn.

They finally finished and were waiting in line when a woman came up to them " Hey Lee, who are you with?"

Lee frowned " Gianne this is Kara Thrace, Kara this is Gianne( Lee caught Giannes evil smile ) the one I broke up with last night after meeting you "

Kara grinned " I would say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie, so I'll just say good-bye "

Kara laughed out loud as she stomped away and then she winked at Lee " That is how you get people to leave you alone "

Lee chuckled " You are a brat Starbuck, let's go home "

Home Kara thought, she could get used to this.

[*******************************************************************************************************************

When they made it home they put the groceries up and looked for Caroline.

They found her on the vid phone with Lee's dad. Lee reached out and stopped her " It will go better if dad doesn't know I am here "

Kara looked over at him " Why?" she whispered

Lee shrugged, then they heard the commander " Caroline are you sure you are doing the right thing by taking her in, she could be a lot of trouble "

Caroline squared her shoulders and faced him glaring " Bill I don't have to tell you anything, but since it involves our sons I will answer you " she took a breath " Not only is she the best viper pilot there is she is also a very lovely woman and I am going to do everything in my power to protect her and Max is making sure she gets enrolled in summer sniper school " she paused again " Bill I know we don't agree on a lot of things, but I know if you got to know her you would love her like I do and your son does "

Bill gasped " Who Zak?"

Caroline laughed " No not Zak, the gods know he couldn't handle her, Kara and Lee are perfect for each other "

Bill relented " What are their plans?"

Caroline felt the pressure lessen " Kara has a year at Officer Candidate School and Lee has one more year at War College before they are placed on Battlestars "

Bill sighed " Caroline you know they will hardly see each other after they are placed on the Battlestars, what happens then?"

Caroline smiled " They have almost two years to figure things out, but regardless of what happens Kara will always have a place here in my home "

Bill smiled " I can't wait to meet her, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Caroline "

She grinned even wider " I know Bill and Lee is happy also because of Kara "

Kara slid her hand into Lee's " Come on, let them finish in private "

Kara was happy to hear that Caroline loved her and was shocked when she said Lee did too, she wondered when he told his mom that he loved her. Kara knew Lee's face had turned red when his mom said that, so she looked away as they walked back to the kitchen to give him time.

[*******************************************************************************************************************

For the rest of the week everyone had settled into certain routines.

Kara and Lee spent almost all their time together. They never made love again, but Lee would lay in her bed every afternoon while she napped on and off. He knew he would be parted from her soon and it was going to kill him not being able to see her everyday.

Lee hoped she would fall in love with him soon, because he wanted to marry her before they got posted probably apart.

Kara was thinking about Lee also. She knew she had fell in love with him fast and she didn't want to be separated from him, plus she loved his mom too and would miss her.

Finally the day came for Kara to go see Doctor Harris. She was conflicted she wanted to become a sniper, but she also wanted more time with Lee and Caroline and Zak just a little.

The one thing Kara had decided was to make love with Lee as much as possible until she had to leave for her sniper course.

Caroline and Lee waited while the Doctor examined her. " Am I better Doc?"

He stepped back " You are good to go I can sign off on you so you can attend your training "

Kara cleared her throat " Maybe I should wait another week before training "

Doctor Harris looked closely at her " Are you not telling me something?"

Kara shrugged " No, I am still sore from falling, that's all "

Doctor Harris knew she was okay, but another week couldn't hurt " I think we should give you another week to rest, is that okay with you "

Kara tried not to grin " Sounds like a good plan, Doc "

Kara came out to find Lee and Caroline pacing, they stopped when they saw her " The Doc says I need to rest another week "

They both went to hug her sighing in relief that they had been granted another week with her.


	4. Chapter 4

What If ?

This is mostly an A.U. story.

Kara and Lee meet through Caroline before the cylons attack.

WHAT IF?-CHAPTER-4

[****************]

A.N.-Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger

[*****************************************

After leaving the doctor's office Caroline suggested stopping by a dress shop after explaining her reasons as to why " Lee your dad is coming for a visit in four days and he wants to meet Kara and I want a new dress to wear when we go out to dinner " she looked at Kara " I would like it if you wore one Kara and don't worry about the money I want to buy you a dress, please allow me to "

Kara looked at Lee only to see him grinning " I think you should get one Kara, I would love to see you in one " he leaned close to her ear " And it would make mom happy "

Kara threw her arms up " Okay you both have twisted my arm, but I warn you I will not wear anything with lace on it "

Lee decided to take a walk while they shopped promising to be back in an hour.

Lee had been thinking a lot about him and Kara. He knew he wanted to share an apartment with her off campus while they finished their last year at the Academy and War College, but he wasn't sure she would agree. Lee knew there was a place available that would be ready in the next week, so he decided to go look at it since it was close by.

He finally found the place, it wasn't as close to the Academy as he would have liked, but it looked nice from the outside. Lee walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

After a minute someone opened the door and Lee was surprised it was a young couple " I hope this isn't a bad time, but I was hoping to look around the place "

The man stepped back " Come on in we don't mind if you look around, just overlook the boxes we are packing a little each day "

Lee stuck his hand out " My name is Lee Adama and I am trying to find a place close to the Academy before classes start back up "

The man shook his hand " I am Logan and this is my wife Lily "

Lily finally spoke " Feel free to look around on your own we are still packing, just yell if you need to ask us anything "

Before Lee walked off he thanked them. The first place he looked was in the kitchen since he knew he would be the one cooking. He actually liked it, because it was completely open to the living room along with a counter where he could place two stools. It also had a small nook at the other end where he could place a table that had a wide window that overlooked the backyard.

Next he went to look at the bedroom finding it large enough for both his and Kara's things with a nice size closet and the bathroom had a shower bath combination.

The next room he looked at could be used as an office, a spare room or a baby's room. Lee suddenly stopped wondering why he had thought about that.

Lee walked outback to find a small porch and a flower garden nestled close to the back fence. He liked it and decided to try and get it even if Kara turned him down, but he was counting on her agreeing to share it with him.

Lee took an application with him to fill out after asking if he could come by again to look at it. It also had a small porch in the front of the house.

Lee loved it, it wasn't too big or too small and it even felt like Kara and him. Lee walked away hopeful it would work out.

[*********************************************************************************************************************

Lee knew he would have to use some of his savings for a down payment in order to rent it, but he didn't care.

He made it back to the dress shop just as they were walking out, he looked at Kara and chuckled " Please tell me you didn't chicken out and not get a dress "

Kara rolled her eyes at him " Of course I got one otherwise your mom threatened to stay in there until I did, who knew she could be so stubborn "

Caroline chuckled " I meant it, now you have a dress when you need one, come on I'm ready to get home "

Kara smirked " She just wants me to get some rest "

Lee winked at her " I'm kinda tired myself "

Kara suddenly stopped " Where did you go for so long "

Lee calmly answered her, making sure to add a little truth to his answer " I took a walk and looked around "

Kara grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear which sent shivers throughout his body " I'm not really tired Lee, I just want to get you alone in my bedroom, I think I need a refresher course to see if we are still compatible "

He chanced a look at her and knew for sure what she meant " Then hurry up Starbuck we are wasting precious time "

Kara chuckled and picked up the pace catching up to Caroline " I really do need to rest "

It wasn't five minutes later and they were in the car heading home.

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

After getting out Lee reached to take the packages, instead his mom grabbed them " I will put them up Lee, you can help by making sure Kara lies down for a while "

Kara ended up pulling Lee along behind her as she went upstairs to her/his room.

Lee grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed then turned to find Kara had stripped down to one tee and her panties and was climbing onto the bed. She looked up to find him staring at her " I told you I wasn't tired Lee, now get undressed and join me "

That was all he needed to here as he threw the blanket to her and scrambled out of his clothes except for his boxers, then joined her under the blanket she was holding up for him to crawl under. He turned toward her and pulled her close to his side keeping her on her back. " Now what were you saying earlier about needing a refresher course?"

Kara turned and draped her body over his leaning up to kiss him. Lee needed her closer, so he pulled her up until she was laying completely on top of him never ending the kiss.

Kara let the kiss go on for a while before placing her hand low on his stomach between them and began rubbing him enjoying hearing him moan.

Lee had taken all he could, so he flipped them until Kara was beneath him and he began slowly rubbing his hand softly from her neck down to the edge of her panties and back up and then repeated the same path. Only this time Kara grabbed his hand and pushed it inside her panties letting him know what she wanted.

They tested and teased each other until they both needed more and finally joined together as one. Other than the grunts and moans they remained silent until they both climaxed calling out each others name.

After that they both fell asleep until Caroline knocked on the door telling them that dinner would be ready soon.

Lee started to get up, but Kara reached out and grabbed his arm pushing him onto his back then straddled him. " Kara as much as I would love to stay here mom will come back if we don't show up "

Kara lightly slapped his chest " That is not what I am trying to do Lee "

Lee grinned " Are you sure?" he teased

Kara glared at him " I want to know where you went today and don't say you were just walking? "

Lee sobered up quickly " I don't want to room on campus this year, so I went to look at a house to rent for a year, it will be available next week" he paused and grabbed her face making her look at him " I will be at War College and you will be at the Academy which will mean we will hardly see each other, so I was hoping you and I could share the place "

After that Lee held his breath waiting to see how she would respond. Kara jumped off of him and starting grabbing her clothes trying to get dressed as fast as she could.

Lee simply leaned up on his elbows waiting her out. " Kara we could room together as friends if that is all you want us to be, but regardless of how you feel I am getting the place anyway "

Kara knew she wanted the same thing, but it was happening to fast " Lee I need time to think about it, plus I am leaving in six days for a month of training and I can't make a decision this important that fast, I'm sorry " then she left the room.

Lee fell back and muttered " Well I truly fraked that up " Lee hoped she would stay until she had to leave because he didn't want to tell his mom what he had done or mess up Kara meeting his dad.

Lee finally got up and showered before heading downstairs only to find his mom the only one in the kitchen " Where is Kara mom?"

She turned away from the stove and looked at him " I'm not sure, but I did hear the front door close a little while ago, why "

Lee went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water " No reason really, I guess Kara decided to take a walk before dinner, where is Zak? "

Caroline chuckled " He went out with a couple of friends, I think he regrets breaking up with Molly "

Lee was looking at the lake as they talked " I think I'll go down to the lake until dinner is ready mom "

[BREAK****************************************************************************************************************

Kara had been walking for a while thinking about what Lee had said and she was no closer to a decision. She knew that when she left next week she could never come back here expecting Caroline to take her in again.

At least at OCS she would have her own room, but she would miss seeing Lee everyday. Kara knew she had become attached to the Adama's, so she decided to enjoy her last week with them hoping it would be enough to get her through the next year.

After another ten minutes of walking she headed back to the Adama house not wanting to worry Caroline. As soon as she walked in Caroline called out " I'm in the kitchen "

Kara walked in " I am going to wash up and then I will help you "

Caroline turned around smiling " Did you enjoy your walk?"

Kara hadn't moved from the doorway " Yeah it was nice, although I will be glad when I can run again " Kara looked around " Where is Lee and Zak?" Kara only added Zak in the question to keep from letting Caroline know she was only interested in where Lee was.

Caroline had turned back to the stove so she tilted her head " Lee is down at the lake and Zak has gone out with some friends "

Kara moved then and walked to look out the window spotting Lee sitting on the pier with the glitter of lights coming on as the sun went down. She wanted to go to him, but knew she shouldn't until she made up her mind what she was going to do. Sadly she turned away and went upstairs to wash up.

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

For the next three days Kara stayed close to Caroline or in her room reading.

Lee left her alone and only spoke to her when he had to, he was trying to give her space.

Caroline knew something had happened between the two of them and she knew Lee must have done or said something to cause the riff that was between them.

The day before Bill was coming planet side she cornered Lee and asked him. Lee told her what he had done, and as much as she had told him to leave Kara alone she was glad he had let her know how he felt. " Just give her time Lee, I don't think she believes she deserves to be happy "

Lee looked at his mom " What do you mean mom?"

Caroline stalled " I just meant that I don't think she has ever known love and you and I have bombarded her with it and have ended up probably confusing her "

Lee didn't believe that " I don't think so, I am sure her parents loved her "

Caroline looked away " Lee I can't discuss this with you, but I will tell you that Kara has never been shown love except by us, now leave it alone and hopefully things will work out if we give her time "

Lee didn't stay for dinner that night instead he decided to go and get drunk, especially since he would see his dad tomorrow and Kara, maybe he wouldn't even bother to show up.

Kara ate dinner with Caroline and Zak that night, she wanted to ask where Lee was, but after the way she had been avoiding him she felt she didn't have the right to ask.

Luckily Zak asked " Mom where is Lee, he is always here for dinner, is something wrong?"

Caroline glanced at Kara " With your dad coming tomorrow I suspect he is out getting drunk "

Zak laughed " Lee doesn't drink enough to get drunk unless he gets really depressed, besides I thought he was over the moons happy " Zak said the last part looking right at Kara and said " You two must be fighting if Lee is out getting drunk, gods I hope he doesn't end up in the brig, because it would hurt his chances at War College "

That's was all Kara needed to hear, she pushed her chair back with force and jumped up " Caroline excuse me, I am going to find Lee, this is all my fault and I need to make it right "

Zak stood up " I'll go with you Kara "

Kara nodded " Only until we find him then I need to take care of this myself, understood Zak?"

Zak nodded and went to grab his keys while Caroline stopped Kara " Kara Lee loves you and he is scared you won't or can't love him "

Kara whispered " I do love him, but I am no good for him Caroline "

Caroline hugged her " Yes you are Kara and you need to start believing that because I will not allow you to believe otherwise, now go find Lee, this time he needs your strength Kara "

[********************************************************************************************************************

The drive into town was the longest thirty minutes Kara had ever endured. She looked over at Zak who was driving " Are you still seeing that Molly girl?"

Zak laughed " I tried to talk to her, but she is still mad at me "

Kara felt bad for him " I'm sorry Zak "

Zak looked over at her " Don't be, I am having fun hanging around with my friends again, besides we were never going to stay together anyway "

All Kara said was " Oh "

Zak decided to tell her something " You know I broke up with Molly the day I met you, so I could ask you out " he stopped to laugh " Except I realised that wasn't going to happen after I told Lee and he attacked me and ordered me to stay away from you " he laughed out loud then " Mom caught us fighting and threatened to throw us both out of the house if we didn't leave you alone, so you see I knew I didn't stand a chance with you because of Lee and my mom "

Kara couldn't help but laugh with him, then she spoke softly " You and Lee have a great mom Zak, don't ever take her for granted " she lapsed off and then added " Running into her that day turned my life around for the better, I owe her so much "

Zak knew she was serious " No you don't Kara, you see you changed her life also, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time and for that I thank you, and I haven't seen Lee so happy and carefree as he has been since you came to stay with us " Zak paused " And I just want to let you know that I would be honored to have you as a sister Kara "

Kara blushed at all he had said and stammered out " Thank you for telling me all that Zak "

Kara was getting way past frustrated, they had been to three bars and had not found Lee yet, they were running out of places to look. " Where in the frak is he Zak?"

Frankly Zak knew no other places to look except " Maybe he is in the brig already "

Kara came storming out of the brig getting into the car and slamming the door " He isn't in there either "

Zak didn't start the car " Think Kara where else do you think he could be?"

She glared at him " I don't frakking know Zak "

Zak kept at her " Has he talked about anything lately or mentioned something your just not remembering ?"

Kara sat straight up " Yes, let's go by the place your mom likes to shop for clothes and drive around there, he mentioned a house he was going to rent for a year "

Zak gave her a strange look " Why would he rent a house when he can stay for free at War College?"

Kara's face turned red " He asked me to live there with him "

Zak finally understood " You told him no, didn't you?"

Kara shook her head " I told him it was a big decision and I would think about it, but for now I had to think about sniper training "

Zak chose not to comment and started the car.

[*******************************************************************************************************************

Kara had no idea where the house was, so she and Zak had to drive down each street looking for his car or the house hoping it still had a 'For Rent " sign on it.

Finally after the eleventh street they turned onto they spotted his car. Zak pulled up behind him with Kara jumping out before he could come to a complete stop.

Zak jumped out when he saw Kara pounding on the window and screaming his name " Lee please wake up and open the door " Kara sobbed and begged " Please Lee, I'm sorry "

Zak pulled her back and saw that Lee was passed out, he wasted no time finding a rock and breaking the window across from Lee. When Zak grabbed him to pull him up he felt how cold Lee was and it scared him, so he started shaking him and yelled at Kara " Call an ambulance now Kara!" Zak shouted

Kara was coherent enough to call, but then she fell completely apart when she saw the house Lee had parked in front of and she broke down into gut wrenching sobs. Zak couldn't help her, right now he needed to help Lee and so he started CPR hoping the ambulance showed up soon.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

What If ?-Chapter-5

This is mostly an A.U. story.

Kara and Lee meet through Caroline Adama before the cylons destroy the worlds.

WHAT IF-CHAPTER-5

[****************************************************************]

Caroline had passed the time cleaning up after dinner rather than sitting around and worrying about her children, and yes she was including Kara. After starting the dishwasher she went to start a load of laundry. She knew Lee washed his own clothes, but Zak never did his. After starting the washing machine she went upstairs to take a quick shower in case anyone called.

After putting on her nightgown she settled into bed to read as she did every night. After several minutes of reading the same lines over and over she gave up and glanced at the time. She was becoming worried as time passed and she had yet to hear from one of them. Somehow Caroline knew something bad had happened, so she got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a solid blue top and decided to wear tennis shoes for some odd reason she couldn't explain. Then she sat in the kitchen and prayed the phone would ring.

[**********************************************************************************************************************

Zak was still doing CPR when the ambulance pulled up and didn't stop until the paramedic told him he would take over. Zak stumbled to sit next to Kara on the curb. She had her head down repeating her prayers to' Apollo ' ( the god of healing ) over and over offering her life for his. That was when Zak knew that Kara loved Lee even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

One of the paramedics walked over to let them know they were transporting him to Caprica City Hospital " It looks like alcohol poisoning, but I can't say for sure until a doctor checks him out "

As he started to walk away Kara stood up " Is he going to be okay?"

The paramedic couldn't say for sure, but decided some hope was better than none " I think so, nine times out of ten they are usually okay "

Kara followed him " Can I ride with him, please?"

The paramedic only agreed because he was worried about her state of mind " Sure, just try and stay out of our way "

Kara turned to look at Zak, he understood " Go ahead Kara I will follow you "

After they made it to the hospital they made her stay outside while they tended to him. Kara sank down on the floor right outside the doors and waited and waited.

After Zak made her promise not to move he went to call their mom.

[********************************************************************************************************************

When the phone rang Caroline jumped up to answer it wondering who would be on the other end. " Mom " Oh gods it was Zak which meant it was Lee that was hurt.

When she didn't say anything Zak tried again " Mom, Lee is in the hospital they think it is alcohol poisoning, they are pumping his stomach now "

Caroline grabbed her purse and Keys " I'm on my way Zak, how is Kara holding up?"

Zak looked over at her " Not good mom, she blames herself for what happened to Lee "

She was almost out the door " Keep an eye on her Zak and you can reach me on my cell if you need me before I get there "

Zak was anxious " Be careful mom "

He went back to sit with Kara " Mom is on her way, he will be okay Kara "

Kara looked at him, he could tell all the fight had left her " I am sorry I hurt your family Zak "

Zak shook his head " Kara this was an accident, there is no way Lee would do this on purpose "

Kara knew it was an accident, but she also knew he would have never gotten that drunk if she had agreed to live with him.

It was Doctor Harris who walked out and approached them " He is going to be okay and can go home tomorrow "

Kara stood up " Doctor could I speak to you alone?"

He nodded " Sure we can go into my office, it is right here "

Kara followed him in never sitting down " I need you to sign my release papers, there is a unit leaving in the morning and I am ready to go "

Doctor Harris pulled her file and signed off on her release " This should be all you need, but I want you to come in for a check up when you return "

Kara nodded " I will, thanks Doc "

Kara put the paper away in the same pocket as Lee's photo that she took from his room, so Zak wouldn't see it and walked back outside.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Kara came out and found Zak standing at the door to the room Lee was in " He is still out of it, but they said we could go in one at a time, you can go first Kara "

Kara took his hand and squeezed it " Thank you for helping me find him and tell your mom I'm sorry "

Zak pulled her into a hug " Mom doesn't blame you for this Kara, she is on her way now and asked me to make sure you were okay "

Kara slowly backed out of Zak's arms and walked into the room to find a tube still down Lee's throat draining the rest of the alcohol away. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and held one of his hands between hers. " I am so sorry Lee, I tried to tell myself I was good enough for you, but I'm not. I am leaving in the morning for sniper training, I will be gone for at least a month. I love you Lee, but you need to find a woman who won't hurt you." Kara stood up and leaned over to kiss him one last time saying " I'm so sorry " before sneaking out of the room.

Zak had gone back to the waiting area to wait on his mom while Kara went in to see Lee. Zak had told Kara the truth when he said it had been an accident, he knew Lee would not try and end his life, but he knew Kara blamed herself for what happened. Zak hoped his mom could convince her it wasn't her fault.

Caroline had made it to the hospital and was reminded of when she had came here for Kara. After parking she walked quickly inside spotting Zak right away and went to him and hugged him tightly before pulling back and looking directly at him " Have you seen him since he got here?"

Zak let his hands fall to his side " No, but the doctor said he would be okay and was allowed visitors one at a time, so I let Kara see him first "

Caroline nodded and sat down to wait " Do you know what happened Zak?"

Zak sat next to her " Kara told me Lee had asked her to move in with him while they finished their last year planet side, but she told him it was too soon and she would think about it after finishing up her sniper training course this summer " Zak stopped a moment then told her how they found Lee and what had happened.

Caroline had been watching the door " Lee told me about that earlier and I hoped he wouldn't scare her away when he asked her about it, but I didn't realize how much he was counting on her to say yes " Caroline saw Doctor Harris walk out and jumped up calling out to him " Doctor Harris how is Lee doing?"

Doctor Harris turned around " Hello Mrs Adama, Lee is fine, it was just an accident nothing else, you can go in and see him, but he is still out of it right now "

Caroline grabbed his arm hard without thinking " I thought Kara was with him "

He tried to say as little as possible, but he knew Mrs Adama was smart and would know what happened " She was, but she asked me to sign her release forms while she and I were both here to save her a trip back here later this week " Doctor Harris added " Lee will be released in a few hours if you want to wait and take him home "

Caroline let go of his arm and nodded once before turning to Zak " Go home and get some rest Zak, I will stay with Lee and drive him home " She knew Kara was running, but she had to make sure Lee was okay before she could worry about Kara.

Zak looked around " Where is Kara, she can ride home with me?"

Caroline finally looked at Zak " Kara is gone Zak, she is leaving for her sniper training and no one is allowed to know where it is, so go home and rest, I'll need your help with Lee later "

After watching Zak leave she went in and saw Lee. Caroline held back a sob as she looked at her son laying there so still. The only noise she heard was the machines he had monitoring him. She sat in the chair by his bed and held onto his hand silently thanking the gods he would be okay.

Later a nurse came in " I am going to remove the tube and it will startle him at first, so I need you to hold his hands down to keep him from grabbing the tubing "

Caroline stood up and grabbed a hold of his hands just as the nurse began removing the tube and just as the nurse thought, Lee came awake trying to grab a hold of the tube. He settled down when he heard his mom " It's okay Lee, stay still for a minute the nurse is removing a tube from your throat "

Lee and Caroline remained silent until the nurse left.

Lee looked next to him at his mom who was now sitting down " Where am I and what happened to me?" he grabbed at his throat because it hurt to talk.

Caroline shook her head and wiped at the tears trying to stop them as she poured him a little bit of water handing it to him to sip " You are in the emergency room you apparently drank to much Lee and ended up with alcohol poisoning "

Lee had never drank that much in his life before, but between his dad coming in to visit and Kara not wanting to stay with him he didn't pay attention to how many drinks he had. After a while he was still thinking about them and bought a bottle to take with him.

He remembered ending up outside the house he wanted to share with Kara and sat there taking shot after shot until he apparently passed out. His eyes jumped to his mom's " How did I end up here?"

Caroline looked away for a moment before looking back at him " We got worried when you didn't come home, so Kara and Zak went to look for you, at first they could not find you then Kara remembered the house you told her about " She stopped to take a breath " They found you passed out with the doors locked and Zak broke the glass and pulled you out, he said you were ice cold " she sobbed again " Kara was falling apart, so Zak started CPR and kept at it until the paramedics arrived "

Caroline waited thinking he would ask about Kara, but he never did " When can I leave?"

She looked at him closely and knew he was locking away all of his emotions " In a couple of hours "

Without looking at his mom he rolled over " Wake me up when it is time to leave mom "

Caroline sat back and waited knowing now was not the time to bring up Kara, but it didn't stop her from worrying about Kara and how she would deal with what had happened to Lee.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Kara had gone straight to her room in barracks and packed a duffel bag with the things she would need while she was gone. Then she went to her apartment that no one knew about, so no one could find her before she left. She would be leaving at daybreak which was only a couple of hours away.

Kara sat down on her couch instead of going to bed, she knew she couldn't fall asleep anyway. As she sat there she replayed the last week in her mind. First starting with her mother and ending with her telling Lee good-bye at the hospital.

Kara hated leaving without telling Caroline bye, but she knew she would understand. Kara unzipped her jacket pocket and pulled out the photo of Lee she had took when she was looking around his room. She knew he didn't know it was gone because he never mentioned it.

Kara knew Caroline would have been the one that took the picture. He was laying in the same lounge she had on the back porch and he had fallen asleep. She gently reached out and touched his face, smiling as she did so.

After one more quick look she placed the picture back in her pocket wrapped in plastic this time to protect it, so she could take it with her. Right before she walked out the door she grabbed a picture she had of herself as a child sitting on her dad's lap and wrapped it with the one of Lee.

Kara grabbed her duffel bag and locked up before walking the two blocks back to the base. She arrived just in time to jump into the transport that would take them to their training sight.

Kara looked at each of the eleven people with her and was grateful she didn't know anyone. She listened to the conservations around her, but didn't join in. Kara didn't even know Captain Davis who would be their instructor.

After traveling for a couple of hours they stopped and waited for the Captain to lift the back flap of the transport open. Kara knew that counting her there were only three women out of the group of twelve that would be training. They all started getting off and was led to one of two barracks that she could see.

Captain Davis stopped them at the door " You will all be staying together in this one, the other one will be serve as the mess hall along with showing training films and going over scores at the end of the day " The Captain started to turn, but faced them once more " All but one of you are marines the other one is Lt. Kara Thrace a viper pilot " Kara showed no emotion as they each looked at her.

The Captain finally opened the barracks door " Choose your bunk and get settled in, then I suggest you hit the mess hall before it closes we will be starting at daybreak tomorrow " he turned and left them so they could settle in.

Kara was second through the door and she headed for the last bunk on the right throwing her duffel onto the bed claiming it as hers. She noticed each bunk had a trunk at the end of each cot, so she quickly unloaded her things. Placing the photos and her idols at the bottom of the trunk under her now empty duffel bag. Kara then made up her cot hoping it passed inspection.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Caroline had left Lee in front of the ER in a wheelchair with a nurse while she brought her car around. As he was getting into the car he heard the nurse repeat her instructions " He can only have broth, jello, or ice cream for the next twelve hours while his throat heals "

Caroline waited until she got onto the highway before asking " Lee why haven't you asked about Kara?"

Lee turned to look at her " There is nothing to ask, I know she is gone and so do you, and I think we should tell dad she got accepted earlier than she thought she would be, besides I don't want to talk about Kara anymore mom "

Caroline nodded " Fine, but I am going to see her when she returns, I know she left because she blames herself for what happened to you and I won't let her take the blame for your accident "

Lee didn't comment on what she said, he was going to try and forget he ever met Kara Thrace. He was angry at her for running away and upset she didn't even tell him she was leaving.

After they made it home Lee went and crawled into his bed Kara had been sleeping in and found himself surrounded by her smell and the memories it invoked. He lay there staring at the ceiling before finally drifting off only to be woken by his mom after a couple of hours of sleep, telling him his dad was here and dinner would be ready soon.

Lee stopped her before she left the room " Mom I don't want you to tell dad what happened to me, please "

Caroline agreed because she had already decided not to tell him and told Zak not to mention it either. " Okay Lee, but you will have to talk about something "

Lee got up " I know, I'll be down as soon as I take a shower "

The whole time he showered he thought about Kara and wondered if she was okay. He pushed her to fast and it had cost him. Things had been going so well even after Gianne, so Lee assumed she would want the same thing he did. Lee knew he would have a whole month to try and forget he ever met her.

After drying off and getting dressed he decided to try dating again, except this time he planned to only see them once before moving on to the next willing woman.

Lee entered the kitchen to find his dad, Zak and even his mother having a civil conservation.

Adama looked up " Hello Lee, how have you been?"

Lee decided to be civil also, so he could get away from here and go into town. He wasn't crazy enough to drink again, but he did intend on finding a woman to take his mind off of Kara. He sat down as he spoke to his dad " I'm okay, I have decided to enjoy my summer break before going back to War College "

Zak joined in " I am going out with some friends later if you want to join us "

Lee pasted on a smile " I think I will, thanks Zak "

Caroline cut in " Lee are you sure you should be going anywhere?"

He laughed " Yes mom I'm sure, besides I might get lucky and end up with a date for the night "

Caroline got up from her chair quickly and fixed his plate sitting it down in front of him before walking away " Here eat, don't let us keep you, Bill I am going for a walk I'll be back later "

Lee knew he had hurt his mother because she knew it would hurt Kara if she ever found out he went out with someone else, but Kara didn't want him she chose to leave. Lee went to take a bite when Zak kicked him under the table " What in the frak did you kick me for Zak, you asked me to go out with you?"

Bill was totally confused by all their behavior.

Zak sneered at Lee " I meant with me and some guys, not so you could pick up some random woman Lee "

Bill slapped one hand down on the table " What has happened, the last time I spoke with your mother you were all happy, so what changed?"

Lee shoved his chair away from the table " Nothing has happened dad, I am going out I will see you tomorrow "

After Lee left Bill turned to Zak " Okay what has happened Zak "

Zak told his mom he wouldn't say anything, but maybe he could hedge a bit " Kara had to leave sooner than she thought and everyone is upset about it "

Adama listened then he remembered something " I thought Kara and Lee were seeing each other "

Zak sighed " They were, listen dad it is complicated and I don't have all the facts and I really need to go and keep an eye on Lee, tell mom I will bring him home " Zak left before Bill could say anything else.

He got up and walked out back and after spotting Caroline by the lake he went to meet her " I miss being able to walk down to the lake whenever I fell like it "

Caroline stayed turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tear tracks " Did the boys go out?"

Bil nodded " Yes, and Zak said he would bring Lee home tonight, what has happened Caroline?"

She turned to face him " It's not my story to tell, but can you find out where Kara is training at, I need to talk to her it's important "

Bill shook his head " They won't give me the location, but I could try and find out if you could call her, would that help?"

Caroline knew she shouldn't, but she reached up and hugged him " Thank you Bill "

[********************************************************************************************************************

Zak caught up with Lee just as he was backing out of the drive-way " Hold up Lee I need a ride "

Lee stopped even though he didn't want to and waited until Zak got in " The only way you are riding with me is you are not allowed to talk about Kara, I mean it Zak "

Zak threw his hands up " Fine I won't mention her name, but there is a lot of stuff you don't know about last night and I would hate for you to frak things up between the two of you "

Lee glared at him " I don't care Zak she chose to leave without even saying good-bye, now shut up about her "

Lee drove looking straight ahead, so Zak turned the radio on.

Twenty minutes later Zak broke the silence " So, where are we going?"

Lee had to think about it for a minute " I heard there is a new bar that just opened, it has female bartenders who actually dance on the bar top "

Zak had never heard of it " How do you know about it?"

Lee smiled " A girl I dated for a while is a dancer there, I ran into her two weeks ago, but I was still dating Gianne at the time so I didn't go, but now that I'm single I think we should give it a shot "

Zak knew Lee would regret it later because he was in love with Kara, but Zak knew Lee would never listen to him, so he would have to keep his brother from making a terrible mistake " I guess we can go for a little while "

Lee chuckled " Relax Zak we are just going to have a little fun and maybe get lucky, I thought this was usually what you did "

Zak was seriously considering knocking Lee out and taking him back home, but they were pulling into the club parking lot and it was crowded, it took ten minutes to find a place to park. Zak looked up at the name above the door when they entered ' Beyond Insane ' it read in bold print.

Zak lost Lee in the first five minutes after they entered the place, it really was Beyond Insane Zak thought. Usually Zak would have loved all the attention he was getting, but after almost losing Lee last night and Kara running away he just wanted to find Lee and get out of this place.

Zak finally stood up on a table to look over the crowd trying to spot Lee and after several turns he saw him against the back wall with a girl in each arm, a brunette in one and a blond in the other. He immediately jumped down and headed their way and placed himself directly in front of Lee trying to find the words that would stop Lee from screwing up his life. " Lee we need to head home before you pass the point of no return "

Zak watched as Lee whispered in the brunettes ear " I think you should ask my brother to dance Lacey " she turned her head and kissed Lee full out tongue and all before turning to him " Dance with me Zak " he didn't get a chance to refuse as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. Frak, Zak thought any other time and he would be willing to dance with her all night, but he needed to get Lee out of here, so when the song ended he thanked her for the dance and asked her where her friend and Lee were.

Lacey laughed out loud " They left for Carter's place while I distracted you, your brother said to tell you to take the car home, he would catch a ride later or whenever Carter decides to let him out of her bed, she was awfully attracted to him "

Zak grabbed her arm hard without thinking " Where does she live, I need to get my brother right now and you are going to take me to him, let's go Lacey "

She jerked her arm away from him " No "

Zak didn't want to bring up what happened to Lee to a complete stranger, but he had no choice, so he spoke softly " Lacey my brother almost died last night from alcohol poisoning because he lost the woman he loves, and I need to find him and stop him from doing something he will never be able to forgive himself for "

" Okay " Lacey agreed to help him because she was familiar with making the wrong decisions at the wrong time, but she never got the chance to fix her mistakes " We will have to take your car I rode with Carter "

Zak thanked her as they hurried out of the club and got into Lee's car " Which way should I go?"

Lacey looked over at him " You go three blocks into town and then take the first right and we should see Carter's car " Lacey paused " You are a good brother Zak "

Zak glanced over at her " Not usually, but my brother has never loved anyone the way he loves Kara " he chuckled " My mom also loves her and would disown Lee if he hurt her by being with another woman, especially while she is off training to become a sniper along with being the best viper pilot the Academy has ever taught "

Lacey was in awe " She must be a really special gal "

Zak smiled " She is " he said as he got out of the car loping up to the door and started pounding on it. " Lee open this door right now "

After pounding on the door even louder Carter opened the door, she looked like he had woke her up.

Carter looked at Lacey " What is going on?"

Lacey walked past Carter into the living room " Zak is trying to keep his brother from making a mistake, where is Lee, Carter?"

Carter sat down and rubbed her eyes " He changed his mind when we got outside and apologized before walking away, he never said where he was going "

Zak sighed " Thank the gods " he caught the look that passed across Carter's face " I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that, I'm just glad Lee didn't go through with sleeping with you Carter "

He turned to Lacey " He probably took a cab home, can I drop you off somewhere? "

Lacey shook her head " I'll crash here, go and find your brother Zak "

Just before he left Lacey jotted her number down and handed it to Zak " Call me if you feel like getting a drink sometime "

Zak smiled " I will and thanks again Lacey "

He went out the door and jumped back in the car driving home slow in case Lee had decided to walk.

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

Lee had walked a few blocks after leaving Carter outside of the bar. He had tried really hard to convince himself that being with any woman would help him forget Kara, he had never been so wrong. Lee kept trying to figure out why she ran off and joined up with her sniper unit a week early.

She seemed happy and reluctant to go until he mentioned them living together, then she had pulled away from him and ran off after making sure he would be okay, at least that is what Zak had told him.

Even though they had met a little over a week ago they were already closer than most couples would be after knowing each other for months.

Lee flagged down a cab to take him the rest of the way home and after settling in he started back thinking about Kara. Lee learned tonight that no woman could make him forget about Kara, which was funny in a weird way because Kara had made him completely forget about Gianne and he had really liked her.

Lee got out when the cab had stopped in front of his moms house and after paying him he stood there watching him drive away. Lee had turned to go into the house when a pair of headlights caught his attention as the car pulled in.

It was Zak, Lee had forgot about Zak in his hurry to get away from Carter and the club. He waited until Zak got out " Sorry about leaving you like that Zak, but I couldn't go back into that club to look for you "

Zak laughed and threw his arm around Lee's shoulder " That's okay, I'm just glad you came to your senses and didn't go home with Carter "

Lee chuckled " And I can't believe you didn't go home with Lacey "

Zak snorted " I would have if I didn't have to make sure my older brother didn't end up fraking up the rest of his life "

They both looked up as their mom pulled the door open " Lee please tell me you didn't do something stupid "

Zak removed his arm from Lee's shoulder as Lee answered " Don't worry mom I didn't, I tried to, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Kara "

She smirked " Good, I would have hated kicking you out "

Zak walked by his mom laughing " He totally messed my night up though, maybe you should kick him out for that "

Caroline laughed " I'm just glad your both home, I can finally get some sleep now, I'll see you both at breakfast "

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

Kara had taken a walk after leaving the mess hall. She knew they were in the mountains north of Caprica City, because she had hiked this mountain range once before.

Kara couldn't help but wonder how Lee was doing, she knew he would be home by now and she missed getting to meet Commander Adama.

She spotted a log and sat down wondering what type of weapon they would start with first. Kara had joined the advanced course because she already knew how to use most weapons. She spent a lot of time at the pistol range and also knew how to use a rifle and shotgun.

The one thing she didn't know anything about was using a sniper rifle and she was looking forward to learning.

After a few more minutes she got up and went back to the barracks. It was empty except for one man near the front and he was laying in his rack reading. Kara knelt by her foot locker and got out the picture of Lee needing to look at him before turning in. She traced his face quickly then put it away when she heard voices near the door.

Kara undressed keeping on one tee and her military boxers and climbed into her cot. She was getting ready to roll over when the guy next to her spoke " Hi, my name is Mike "

Kara knew she shouldn't be rude " Hello Mike, people call me Starbuck "

He drew his brows together " Why "

Kara chuckled " It's my call-sign "

" Oh " he chuckled " You are the viper pilot "

" Yep " was all she said before turning away and started thinking of Lee as she fell asleep.

[*****************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

What If ?-Chapter-6

This story is A.U. for now, but could change in later chapters, maybe.

Kara and Lee meet through Lee's mom Caroline and Kara quickly becomes a part of the family.

I wanted to explore Caroline in my own way simply based on the fact that she had a part in shaping the kind of man Lee would become and I truly believe Lee loved her and mourned her passing more than RDM showed.

I also did not care much for any of the flash backs the writers showed us, they didn't fit with the people I came to know throughout the show, and Adama's FB left me understanding more about Lee's reaction to Adama and wanting to know more about his mom.

I am going to stop rambling now.

Okay one more thing to say " As you will be able to tell I am not familiar with sniper training, so I hope you bear with me as I muddle through.

[**********************************************************************************************************************

WHAT IF ?-CHAPTER-6

[*****************

Kara awoke suddenly when she heard her C.O. yelling at them after blinding them with the lights " You have ten minutes to meet me in the other barracks, do not be late " he barked out loudly.

Kara felt like a cadet on her first morning at the Academy as she drug herself out of bed and into her clothes, not knowing what he had planned for the day. She was on her way out when Mike stopped her " You forgot to make your bunk Starbuck "

Kara turned around and glared at the bunk before finally making it up as she listened to Mike complaining.

She smiled when she heard Mike say " I must have been insane when I signed up for this "

Kara didn't really mind, she needed all the distractions she could find to keep her mind off Lee and Caroline in order to pass this course.

Ten minutes on the mark they all walked into the other barracks only to find a table with twelve sniper rifles laid out. Captain Davis stood between them and the table " Today you will strip these rifles apart and put them back together again until you can all do it in one minute and not before "

Captain Davis stepped to the side and held out his stop watch " Begin! " he shouted.

Everyone took longer than a minute, including Kara who was familiar with guns. She was frustated at failing even though she was fully aware she had never taken this particular rifle apart before let alone fire one.

After two hours they all passed, finding out that they had to all be able to accomplish it before they could move on. Captain Davis allowed them a thirty minute break before they would start a five mile hike up the mountain carrying their rifles, in an hour and a halves time.

By the time lunch was slotted into their schedule they put their rifles down and fell into their seats for lunch.

[BREAK***************************************************************************************************************

When Zak and Lee made it to the kitchen for breakfast they expected to see their mom waiting for them, except she wasn't there. Lee saw his dad's briefcase on the floor by his seat at the table. After nudging Zak they walked to their dad's office door finding it shut. They went back to the kitchen and Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the bar watching Zak do the same.

Lee knew his parents didn't spend much time alone since they separated a few months ago and were surprised when they walked in together coming from his dad's office. " What's going on mom? "

Caroline had gone straight to the stove to start breakfast " Your dad is helping me out with something, that's all "

They both turned toward the table when he spoke " Good morning boys "

Caroline drew them back to looking at her " Take a seat, the pancakes will be ready soon "

Lee and Zak exchanged looks before doing as she said.

Adama knew Caroline did not want Lee to know she was trying to get in touch with Kara, so he chose a safe topic " Lee, do you have a preference to which battle star you get posted on?"

Lee answered quickly " I haven't really gave it any thought, I'll have to go where they place me "

Adama looked beside him at Zak " Are you excited about starting at the Academy this fall?"

Zak nodded and smiled " Especially Basic Flight, I can't wait to get in a simulator "

Lee frowned, he didn't think Zak had what it took to be a viper pilot.

After Caroline had brought all their plates to the table she sat down and began her silent prayers to the gods while the men waited.

Zak spoke " You know dad Kara believes in the gods just like mom does "

Adama looked at Caroline " That's interesting, no wonder you like her so much "

Lee abruptly changed the subject " I am going to put a down payment on the house I found, I have decided to stay there during my last year at War College "

That Adama did not know " Why waste your money Lee, you can stay on campus for free?"

Lee shrugged " I want a place that is just mine, do you want to go see it Zak? "

Zak almost blurted out he had seen the outside already, but caught himself " Sure, I don't have anything better to do "

They finished the rest of the meal barely speaking. Lee offered to clean up, but Caroline would not let him " I'll do it Lee, plus your father and I still have things to discuss "

After a long moment Zak and Lee stood up and said their good-byes before leaving.

[********************************************************************************************************************

As soon as the boys left Bill walked over to the sink where Caroline was cleaning the dishes " Why would Lee want to rent a house instead of staying on campus?"

Caroline rinsed the last plate and after putting the dish rag down she turned to face Bill and sighed, not really wanting to tell him, but she knew he wouldn't let it go " While Kara and I were shopping one day Lee walked around town and he saw a house for rent " she paused to pour them each a coffee then motioned for him to sit.

She sat across the counter from him " Lee went in and looked at the place and got this idea in his head that Kara and he could live there together and it was even better because it is located between the Academy and War College "

Adama was confused because Lee was acting out of character " They only just met, why would he do this?"

Caroline smiled " He loves her Bill and I mean head over hills in love with her and he thought she would agree to live there with him "

Bill sighed " Let me guess, she said no "

Caroline shook her head " She didn't say no, but she didn't say yes either, she told him she would have to think about it and she couldn't do that until she finished her sniper course " Caroline thought back to what Kara had said " Kara loves Lee to, but she doesn't think she is good enough for him "

Bill looked right at her when she said that " Why, there can't be anything that wrong with her if she is the best viper pilot to ever graduate from the Academy " he knew because he had looked at her file after Caroline had talked to him several days ago " She also services her own viper and is in the top of her class on the firing range, now that I think about it she is not the type of girl Lee usually dates "

That made Caroline smile " No she's not, she is a very special woman Bill, even after all the years of suffering she had to endure " Caroline knew she should shut up, but she was proud of Kara and she needed Bill to understand, plus she needed to tell someone and she could trust Bill even if they weren't together anymore.

Bill was worried because he knew Caroline had become attached to this girl " Tell me what you know Caroline, maybe I can help "

So Caroline told him how they had met and what the Doctor had told her about Kara's broken fingers, arms and legs that happened when she was a child and that Nagalia told Kara to stay away from her mother until he could find out a few things, then she sobbed when she remembered Kara's confession " Kara told me her mother pushed her down the stairs and that was why she ended up in the hospital "

Bill let out a long sigh " I am amazed at what she has accomplished after all those years of abuse, does Lee know?"

Caroline shook her head " No, Kara will tell him if she wants him to know, now do you understand why I need to speak to her ?"

He nodded " I think so "

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes " I need to know she is okay, but even more than that I want her to know I am thinking about her and let her know Lee and I miss her, so please find a way for me to speak to her "

Bill stood up " Come with me to the office, it is close to lunch time now and I have a favor I can call in, so you can speak to her as soon as I set it up "

Caroline jumped off the stool and followed him and waited while he called Admiral Nagalia and let him know what he wanted " I'll see what I can do Bill give me a few minutes "

Caroline was absently fixing her hair while she waited because it would be a video call and Bill smiled at how she had perked up at the chance to speak to Kara.

[ small break********

Kara was eating lunch and talking with Mike and a few others when Captain Davis walked up to their table " Lt. Thrace, Admiral Nagalia has arranged for you to receive a video call, come with me please "

Kara jumped up scared that something bad had happened to Lee or Caroline " Do you know what it is about Captain? " she asked as they walked.

No he didn't know and it was highly unusual for this to happen unless it was bad news " No, Kara I don't, I'm sorry " he showed her to the room and walked out.

Kara stood there waiting for the only person in there to tell her what to do.

The woman stood up " Come over here and when your ready push this link, I'll wait outside "

Kara was scared to death to open the link, but she couldn't avoid it, so she pushed the link and it was blank.

[break over*****************************************************************************

Caroline was wringing her hands waiting, she glanced back at Bill who was standing out of range.

All of a sudden she saw Kara " Kara, it's me Caroline can you see me?"

Kara jumped when Caroline appeared " Oh my gods Caroline are you okay, is Lee okay, please don't tell me he is back in the hospital ? "

Caroline quickly calmed her down " Everybody is fine Kara, I just missed you and wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay, I'm sorry for scaring you "

Kara barely held back her tears " It's okay I'm glad you called, at least now I know you and Lee are okay, where is he?"

Caroline was going to tell her the truth " He took Zak to see the house he is going to rent, have you shot anyone yet?" she asked to lighten the mood.

Kara relaxed and sat down " No, so far we have only assembled and reassembled the rifles and hiked into the mountains, I think they are trying to see if anyone quits before they will actually allow us to shoot the frakking thing "

Caroline chuckled " How many are there in your unit?"

Kara snorted " There are only twelve of us and the Captain likes telling us that only two of us will pass the course " she paused and laughed " That is when I ask him who else will be passing besides me?"

Caroline was laughing " I miss you so much Kara and so does Lee, I think Zak misses you also, he says he is spending to much of his summer vacation with his brother "

Kara chuckled again " Tell him I owe him one, by the way how did you pull this call off?"

Kara saw Caroline look behind her and motion to someone before turning back around " Kara I would like you to meet Bill, Lee and Zak's father he arranged the call "

Kara barley heard her as she scrambled up and out of her seat standing at attention quicker than she thought possible " It's good to meet you Commander and excuse my lax behavior sir "

Bill had to smile, Caroline was right she was special " It's fine Lt. this isn't a formal meet and greet, so how come you wanted to learn to shoot like a sniper?"

Kara relaxed her stance " In case I ever found myself in a situation that would require me knowing how to, sir "

Bill already liked her " You aren't thinking of giving up flying are you?"

Kara looked at him like he was crazy " It will be a cold day in Hades before I give up flying, it was the first thing I ever truly loved and if I have it my way I will die flying, so no flying is my life " she paused before adding " I figured since I could shoot anything out of the skies I might as well learn to shoot anything on the ground also "

Caroline cut in " That's enough military talk you two, Kara I want you to come home the second you finish your sniper training "

Kara hoped, but she had to ask " You want me to come to your home?"

Caroline smiled " Yes Kara, because it is your home now, I need to go soon is there anything you want me to tell Lee?"

Kara knew this would be her only chance " Tell him I'm sorry for leaving like I did and for taking a picture of him from his room, and I miss him and I pray every night to the gods to keep him safe "

Adama knew if he didn't end this soon Caroline would be crying " It was good to meet you Kara and I hope to see you in person the next time "

Kara knew he was ending the call " The same goes for me sir, bye Caroline I'll see you in twenty-eight days " Kara cut the vid and silently cried, she couldn't believe Caroline would go to so much trouble just for her.

Once Kara cut the video Caroline shocked Bill by throwing her arms around his neck " Thank you Bill, that meant the world to me for you to do that so I could talk to Kara "

Bill hugged her back, it had been a really long time since he had seen her like this " You do know you already love Kara just like a daughter don't you?"

She pulled back and smirked " What gave it away?"

Bill laughed out loud, then he and Caroline froze when they heard someone shouting " What in the frak is going on ?"

Caroline stepped back " Watch your language and your tone Lee Adama "

Zak stepped in " Although Lee cursed, we really need to know what we just saw "

Caroline smiled at Lee already forgiving him " I was thanking your father for setting up a video call to Kara "

Lee stammered " You just saw and spoke to Kara, why?"

Zak snorted at Lee's question " Lee I thought you were the smart one out of the two of us, I'm sure mom just wanted to make sure she was okay and talk to her "

Adama spoke up " I met her and just like your mother thought I like her, she's a keeper Lee "

Lee looked at his dad like he had two heads " What? "

This time Adama snorted " I said I like Kara, Lee and I can't wait to meet her "

Caroline walked over to Lee " Let's take a walk, Kara wanted me to tell you a few things "

Zak and Adama watched Caroline guide Lee out of the room. Bill turned to look at Zak " Why was Lee in the hospital "

Zak shook his head no " Ask mom " then he walked out.

Lee lay in bed a long time after listening to what Kara had told his mom. He was happy that she made it seem like they still had a chance, but out of all the things she said he was hung up on her taking a picture of him with her, that had to mean something. Lee knew he just needed to get through the next twenty eight days.

He decided to get the house ready for them both, hoping she would stay with him.

[*********************************************************************************************************************

Mike was waiting on Kara when she came out after her video call " Is everything okay?"

Kara smiled " Perfect, I got a call from my family "

Kara was happy, she wasn't going to say anything else. Caroline said she was family and only family would call to see if you were okay, so she believed her and couldn't wait to get home.

Over the next twenty eight days Kara did everything she was told to do and placed the highest scores every time. She found out she could sit for hours staring through a scope waiting for the day she would be allowed to shoot her target.

Half-way through the course there were only five people left and Mike was one of them. They had become good friends over time and once they started shooting targets he became her spotter as she was the better shot.

With one week left there were two teams left a shooter and a spotter making up each team. They were close but Kara and Mike had higher scores and they were the team that was chosen.

They were both at the Academy, Kara as a pilot and Mike as a marine. Captain Davis explained that there careers would remain the priority, but if a sniper was ever needed they would be called up to take care of the situation.

Kara packed up and waited for the transport that would take them back to the Academy. She was going home.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Lee spent the rest of the month getting the house ready.

Caroline insisted on buying the bedroom furniture knowing it would cost the most, but she kept it simple because she knew Kara did not like fancy things as much as she liked comfortable things.

The house came with a fridge and a stove, so Lee moved in so he could work on it at his own pace.

Caroline gave them her parents dining room table that she had kept in storage and extra towels and washrags she had accumulated over the years.

Lee did have to buy a sofa and chair and he picked out a chair big enough to hold them both and a simple but soft sofa.

He decided to leave the walls, so Kara could put up whatever she wanted. As for the second bedroom he moved the desk from his room at his mom's house to use as an office or a place to study.

Zak helped him put up bookcases in the office/study room along with two chairs and a desk for Kara that came out of Zak's room.

Kara would be back in two days, so it was no surprise when his mom showed up with enough groceries to last a month and a few plates, glasses, and silverware that she had too much of.

Lee figured if they needed anything else they could shop for it together. They still had a month and a half before classes started back.

Lee knew there was a chance Kara would not stay with him, but he wasn't giving up on her.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Kara had been back on base since early that morning. She was going to leave her duffel there instead she went by her apartment, no one knew about and unloaded her gear and packed an overnight bag with a couple of outfits in case she stayed at the Adama's.

She had called Caroline shortly after getting back and Caroline told her not to be late for dinner.

Kara took a long shower trying to shift through the different ways things might happen when she saw Lee again. Kara hoped he forgave her for leaving like she did. She wasn't worried about seeing Caroline, she knew that would go well.

Kara decided to dress a little nicer than usual. She wore a pair of soft black pants with one inch black heels and a silky silver top with thin straps which dipped V shaped, and was cut low enough to be respectable while still showing the top of her breasts just enough to catch Lee's eyes.

She had not cut her hair because Lee seemed to like it long or he just liked to hold onto it when they had sex, it was longer now then when he last saw it. Sex, gods Kara thought, it had been so long, still she was nervous.

With nothing left to do she left praying that Lee hadn't found anyone else while she was gone. Caroline didn't act like he did, oh well she would soon find out.

[*******************************************************************************************************************

If Kara was nervous then Lee was so far past nervous he was spinning out of control he was so wound up.

Zak sat at the counter watching him walk from room to room. He even arranged and rearranged the table settings.

Caroline noticed him also and told him to get his room ready for Kara.

It wasn't long before he was back downstairs with them. She knew Lee's alcohol poisoning was an accident, so she decided one drink couldn't hurt him. " Lee please pour yourself a drink to calm your nerves before you drive us all insane

Zak busted out laughing at Lee's expression when their mom said that.

Lee cut his eyes at Zak " I'm okay mom, really "

Zak grabbed the bottle and poured Lee a drink and handed it to him " Take a drink Lee, please "

Lee looked at the drink for a moment before drinking it.

" Oh gods Zak I don't think I can see her " he said as he absently took another swallow.

Zak took the bottle and poured himself a drink " It's just Kara, Lee " Zak had a thought and busted out laughing.

Lee looked at him like he was crazy " What is it Zak?"

Zak stammered out " I just remembered if you try and run she might kill you and now that she is a sniper you won't be able to outrun her "

Lee grabbed the bottle back and took another swallow, straight from the bottle this time " That's not funny Zak "

Zak nodded " Yes it is "

Caroline heard the doorbell " Answer the door Lee, Kara's here "

All of a sudden Lee looked at his clothes " Do I look okay?"

Zak had just took another drink when Lee asked him that, Zak choked and the scotch flew out of his mouth right onto Lee.

Lee jumped back " Why in the frak did you do that "

Zak chuckled " Because you asked a stupid question causing me to choke "

Lee was trying to wipe it off " Now what am I going to do?"

Zak smirked " See there's another stupid question, go and change your clothes Lee "

Lee rolled his eyes " What about Kara "

Zak walked off " I'm pretty sure she doesn't need to change, go change I'll let her in "

Lee ran up the stairs before Zak opened the door gaping at her for a moment " You look beautiful Kara, come in "

Kara had just stepped inside when she saw Caroline heading her way, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight " Zak's right you do look beautiful, come into the kitchen with me " Caroline suddenly turned around pulling Kara by her hand " I hope you brought some clothes with you so you can stay "

Kara nodded " They are in my truck "

Caroline looked at Zak " Get Kara's things and put them in Lee's room "

Kara followed Caroline wondering if Lee was coming.

" You are just in time dinner is ready, we will eat as soon as the guys show up " Caroline wondered if Lee would come back down.

Zak had just come down from upstairs after dropping Kara's bag in Lee's room " Lee will be here soon, he had to change his clothes "

Zak plopped himself on a bar stool and looked at Kara again " I swear if my brother didn't love you so much, I would steal you away from him, you are beautiful and lethal now "

Caroline chuckled " Zak, you couldn't handle Kara, she would eat you alive "

Kara walked by and ruffled his hair " Thanks Zak, but I think of you as the brother I never had "

Zak smiled " Well now that your home, as your brother it's your turn to take care of Lee, so I can go out and have some fun for a change "

Kara sat down beside him, nervous again about seeing Lee " Is Lee ever coming down?"

Caroline walked over by her " He is nervous about seeing you and is a bit wound up, maybe you should go to him "

Kara gulped " He isn't the only one nervous " she got up anyway and went upstairs slowly approaching his room.

She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door only to find him standing shirtless by the window, she walked in and closed the door and he still hadn't turned around " Lee, are you okay?"

He turned when she said his name " Oh gods Kara I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to face you after not seeing you for so long, and I wasn't sure how you felt after the way you left "

Kara was smiling as she slowly closed the distance while he was talking, she stopped when she reached him and hesitated before wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.

That was all Lee needed, he dropped the shirt he had been holding and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. " I missed you so much Kara "

Kara had laid her head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck " I missed you too Lee "

Lee pulled back and looked at her " You look beautiful Kara "

Kara chuckled " That's what your family keeps telling me "

Lee's look turned serious " They are your family now Kara, I'm beginning to believe my mom loves you a whole lot more than me or Zak "

Kara wasn't nervous anymore and if she ever doubted what she felt for Lee she didn't any longer " Shut up and kiss me Lee "

Lee grinned " With pleasure " and once he started kissing her he couldn't stop. He stopped only to catch his breath before kissing her again.

Kara was kissing him with the same intensity, she felt the back of her legs hit the bed not even realising they had moved.

Lee didn't let up, he gently pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her holding himself up by his arms while still kissing her. Lee knew it wasn't enough he had to have her now. " Kara I need " she didn't let him finish " I do to Lee "

They both let go of all their nervousness and made love fast and quick, not being able or wanting to slow down, then falling down beside each other afterward.

Lee recovered first " That was so worth the wait, but next time I want to take my time with you "

Kara rolled to face him grinning as she looked down to see him hardening again " Are you sure you can wait that long?" she asked as she slowly ran one finger lightly down his stomach.

Lee grabbed her hand " No, but I know mom will come up here soon if we don't show up downstairs "

Kara removed her hand and sat up " You're right " she turned to look at him as he sat up beside her " Lee we need to talk about what happened to you the night before I left "

Lee placed his hand over hers that was between them " I know, but it was an accident Kara I wasn't trying to hurt myself and it wasn't just about you, it was also because my dad was coming home "

Kara was relieved " Okay, and I ran away because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had already "

Lee stood up and started dressing and Kara did the same " I have a surprise for you, I hope you will like it " he paused to pull his shirt on.

Kara wondered what kind of surprise, but didn't ask " We had better go downstairs now "

Lee kissed her one more time quickly before taking her hand and walking out of his room.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Caroline had finished and was sitting with Zak wondering now if either one of them were coming down " Do you think they are okay, Zak?"

Zak would have laughed if his mom wasn't so worried " They will come down mom, they are probably talking "

Caroline had never thought much about how Kara would feel about the house Lee moved into " Zak, I hope the house doesn't make Kara run away again, cause I'm not sure what would happen to Lee "

Zak was concerned about that also " Kara seems more settled this time mom, plus she came here as soon as she could "

Caroline smiled " You're right Zak, she did "

Kara and Lee stopped holding hands before they entered the kitchen only to find Zak and Caroline waiting on them, they both blushed.

Caroline got up " Finally, I was getting ready to go and drag you both downstairs "

Their faces got redder as they both thought the same thing.

Zak started laughing at them " What were you two doing up there for so long?"

Kara and Lee both glared at him as Kara answered " We were talking Zak, get your mind out of the gutter "

Caroline knew then and as a mom she should be horrified of the idea, but it was Kara and that was what made it different, she winked at Kara before saying " Excuse Zak Kara, he gets bored easily and likes to ruffle feathers "

Zak opened his mouth to respond, but Lee caught his mom winking at Kara " Let it go Zak "

They all four sat down and talked while enjoying their dinner.

As the time once before, Caroline had Lee and Zak clean up while she and Kara walked out back to talk.

Zak looked at Lee " Do you feel like we have been replaced by mom for Kara?"

Lee chuckled " Not replaced so much, as I know she will always take Kara's side over ours "

Zak responded " Do you think dad will like her as much as mom does?"

Lee thought about it " Yes, because Kara is everything dad ever wanted in a son "

Zak cursed " I blame you Lee, you just had to fall in love with the perfect woman "

Lee laughed " Kara's not perfect, she's special because she is imperfect "

Zak gave him a strange look " What in the frak does that even mean ?"

Lee didn't know how to explain it, so he didn't.

They sat together on the steps, Kara waited for Caroline to talk, she sensed she wanted to talk to her about something important.

Caroline turned a little to look at Kara " I am so happy you are home Kara and no matter what you say or feel about Lee, things won't change between us, okay?"

Kara nodded, she knew what Caroline wanted to know " Kara do you love Lee, I only ask because I know how much he loves you and I need to be prepared if you don't "

Kara turned and crossed her legs Indian style after taking off her heels " Yes Caroline I love Lee, I loved him when I left, but it was too much to fast so I ran, but after seeing him again I realised I would always love him "

Caroline reached out and patted her hand " Good, because he has a surprise for you "

Kara grinned " I know he told me, but he didn't tell me what it was "

[*******************************************************************************************************************

A.N.-I just wanted to say I had my reasons for Kara training to become a sniper.

and also - I have posted several chapters lately, I hope I haven't caused anyone to miss one of them.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS AN A.U. STORY WHERE KARA AND LEE MEET THROUGH HIS MOM CAROLINE.

[************************************************************************************************

WHAT IF ?

CHAPTER-7

Caroline went back inside after talking with Kara, knowing Lee would want to talk to Kara himself.

Kara was looking up at the stars when Lee joined her out back. " What are you thinking about Kara?"

She looked up at Lee and patted the stoop next to her, waiting until he sat down " I was thinking about how different the stars seem when you see them from mountain tops compared to here near the city "

Lee looked up " I bet you could see them for miles in all directions "

Kara nodded " Yeah, I hope I get the chance to fly closer to them in my viper one night, I bet that would be amazing "

Lee was watching Kara as she spoke " Almost as amazing as you in my opinion "

Kara dropped her gaze to him " I hate to disappoint you Lee, but I am not amazing by any stretch of the imagination "

Lee shrugged " To me you are Kara "

Kara decided to change this conservation " Tell me about my surprise Lee "

While keeping his eyes on her he shook his head " Not tonight, besides I need to show it to you not tell you about it, I will show you tomorrow "

They sat in silence for a while with Kara laying her head on his shoulder as he leaned back supporting himself with his hands.

Lee kissed the top of her head " Tell me about your training, did you like it?"

Kara talked about her time away and Lee listened trying to imagine what it was like and what drove Kara to learn the things she did and why. From what little his mom had said and what he had learned about Kara firsthand he would guess it was all about control.

While Lee had been thinking Kara had fell asleep leaning against him. Lee let her sleep for a little while longer enjoying the fact she trusted him enough to fall asleep like that, something he didn't think she did often.

Finally he started whispering " Kara we need to go in so you can sleep in a bed " she mumbled but didn't wake. Lee sat up causing her to have to sit up also, he leaned down and kissed her cheek " Come on Kara we need to go in " he waited then he heard her.

Kara opened one eye " If you can pick me up and carry me I'll get into bed, otherwise I can sleep just fine right here "

Lee stood up fast and scooped her up before she could say she was joking, she didn't really think he would carry her. " Lee put me down before we both fall on our asses "

Lee's only response was to quickly peck her lips " No, I am putting you into bed, you can't issue a challenge and not expect me to carry through on it "

Fine Kara thought as she laid her head back down, she would wait and see how far he carried her before he would give up and put her down.

Kara was shocked he had carried her all the way upstairs from outside and dumped her onto the bed, then he leaned down and kissed her softly then stood back up " Go back to sleep Kara, we have a big day tomorrow, good-night "

Kara sat up " Where are you going?"

Lee chuckled " I sleep downstairs when you use my room, remember?"

Kara stammered " But that was before, now I'm back "

Lee laughed " I know you are, but I'm not sure mom would approve even if you are her favorite "

Kara flopped back down " If I didn't love your mom so much, I would chain you to this bed "

Lee winked at her from the door " I want you to remember you said that tomorrow, good-night Kara "

Kara threw a pillow at him " Get out while you can Lee " she could hear him laughing as he went down the stairs, that made her smile.

[********************************************************************************************************************

Kara got up, showered and dressed into a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt with a pair of matching red sandals and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before heading downstairs. Kara had decided to wear civilian clothes until she started OCS in the fall unless a military occasion came up.

She followed the smell of coffee straight into the kitchen where she found Caroline humming while she cooked. She didn't want to startle her so she pulled a bar stool out and sat down knowing Caroline would have heard the stool being moved.

Caroline turned around smiling at finding Kara sitting there " Did you sleep good Kara?"

Kara got up to get coffee " I slept great, it felt wonderful to sleep in a bed after sleeping on cots for the last month "

Kara walked over to stand next to Caroline " Can I help?"

Caroline smirked " I am just making pancakes this morning you and Lee have plans and I don't want to keep you from them "

Kara lowered her voice " Do you know what surprise he has for me?"

She chuckled " Yes Kara I do, but I am not going to tell you anything " Caroline's smile fell " I will tell you it is very important to Lee and if you don't like it please let him down gently, can you do that for me Kara?"

Kara took a step back " Caroline I don't want to hurt you or Lee, so maybe it would be best if he didn't tell me about it, you can tell him I had something important come up " Kara was slowly backing out of the kitchen.

Caroline moved around the counter to stop her " It is not a bad thing Kara, actually it is a wonderful thing, but you might not love Lee as much as he loves you, but please don't leave Kara we love you " Caroline could tell Kara was getting ready to run.

Kara backed into someone and froze thinking it was Lee, she started to panic " I need to go, I'll come back " she turned and it was Zak.

Zak grabbed her arm to stop her, something was going on, but he didn't know what it was " Mom what happened?"

It was Kara who answered " I think it will be better if I don't know about Lee's surprise I don't want to hurt this family ever again, please let me go Zak "

Zak pulled her out of the doorway hoping to fix this before Lee showed up and he didn't stop until he had her outside " Kara you are not running away from my brother again, I know you love him as much as he loves you and you two belong together, so I am going to tell you, it will be better to spoil the surprise then for you to leave without even knowing why "

Kara didn't know why she was so scared, but she felt like the walls were closing in on her " Fine, tell me, right now Zak "

Zak sighed " Kara, Lee rented the house he told you about and spent the last month fixing it up hoping you would agree to live there with him while you both went to school " Zak paused " He knew with both of your schedules you would only be able to see each other at night, that's all it is and you have to live somewhere so why not with the man you love, huh Kara?"

Kara felt herself calming down and Zak was actually making sense. He was right, it was just a house they would share and they did love each other and then there was certain advantages like sex. Gods she really was acting stupid, she almost missed out on a good thing and there was the sex, right she already thought about that. She started to smile then, she didn't know if she should hug Zak for stopping her or slap him for spoiling the surprise.

Caroline had been at the back door listening when she whispered loudly " Lee is coming upstairs now, hurry up "

Kara faced Zak " We'll talk later, go inside tell Lee I went for a walk and I'll come in and act normal, okay go" she shoved him.

Lee walked in to find his mom fussing about burnt pancakes and Zak was downing a glass of water like he had just ran a mile and Kara wasn't in the kitchen yet. " Has Kara came down yet?" he asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

Zak answered as calmly as he could " She said to tell you she went for a walk and she will be back soon "

Lee noticed his mom was awful quiet " Are you okay mom?'

Caroline didn't turn around " I'm fine Lee, I just have to make a new batch of pancakes I burnt the other ones "

Lee felt like things were off and was getting ready to ask more questions when Kara came bouncing through the back door, wait a minute Lee thought Kara doesn't bounce, but that thought went no further when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and began nipping his ear lobe. " I missed you last night Lee and now you have to make it up to me "

Lee 's eyes went wide as he turned to look at her " When now, where, how? " Lee thought he spoke in a whisper instead everyone in the kitchen heard him.

Zak had been sitting beside Lee so he heard everything Kara said, he had to give her props she covered really well. In a couple of minutes she had Lee twisted in knots and confused about everything and had him laughing so hard he actually had tears rolling down his face.

It only got funnier when their mom turned around " When, what, and how, what are you talking about Lee?"

Kara blushed " I was asking him when I could find out what my surprise is "

Lee let his head fall onto the counter, this was one of the screwiest mornings he had ever had.

Zak actually felt sorry for Lee, but it was better than what almost happened.

Caroline was dishing out pancakes to the three of them, but when she put Kara's on her plate she jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Caroline wasn't used to chaos and never cursed until now " What in the frak is wrong now ?" Lee was half-way standing to go after Kara, but froze when his mom cursed and Zak starting laughing so hard he almost threw up his bite of pancakes, that thought sobered him up quickly.

Zak grabbed Lee " Go see about Kara, I'll stay with mom "

Zak got his mom to sit down " It's okay mom, Kara is going to act surprised and she will be staying with Lee in their house " Zak still wasn't sure she was okay " Kara's stomach is probably acting up because everything happened so fast "

Caroline got up " I'm fine now Zak and thanks for stopping Kara even if you had to tell her, I am going out back to sit down, tell Lee if Kara needs anything to let me know "

[*********************************************************************************************************************

Kara had made it to the hall bathroom before throwing up. Although she didn't have much in her stomach she continued to throw up or at least retch. She hope she hadn't offended Caroline, she didn't think she had because she loved Caroline's pancakes. Lee finally showed up and after wetting a rag he gave it to her and sat behind her until she felt better.

When he felt she could answer he asked her " What happened Kara, do you have a virus or maybe something you ate disagreed with you, did medical check you out when you got back?"

Kara went with the short version " A virus maybe, I don't think it has anything to do with what I ate and yes I had a standard check up when I got back, and they warned us how the change in altitude might mess with us "

Lee started rubbing her back " Are you feeling better?"

Kara looked up " Yeah actually I do feel better, that's odd "

Lee stood up " Are you ready to get up?"

Kara nodded. Lee reached an arm around her and helped her stand up, then let go. " Do you feel well enough for you surprise now?"

Kara grinned " Yeah, can your mom see it too?"

Lee nodded " I guess if you want her to and she wants to go "

Kara needed to clean up " Go ask her while I brush my teeth and put my hair back in a ponytail, and Zak can come if he wants to "

Lee really didn't want anyone to go in case she hated the idea, but for some reason she wanted them there. Lee found Zak in the kitchen " Where is mom, Zak?"

Zak pointed to the back " She's outside, how is Kara?"

Lee stopped to answer " She feels better now whatever it was passed quickly, Kara wants mom and you to come with us to see her surprise "

Zak knew now for sure Kara was planning on living with Lee, he just didn't know it " Sure I'll go besides I helped work on it "

Lee nodded and walked out back and sat by his mom on the steps " Mom are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled " I'm fine Lee, how is Kara doing?"

Lee shrugged " It's either a virus or her body is still adjusting from the high altitude she spent the last month in " he paused " Kara wants you to come with us to see her surprise "

Caroline only agreed because Zak had assured her Kara would be staying with Lee and she wanted to see Kara's reaction " I'll go just let me change clothes first "

[*********************************************************************************************************************

Zak had gone upstairs and got Kara's bag and put it in his mom's car knowing she would stay with Lee tonight. He also planned on driving his mom there and letting Lee ride with Kara so they wouldn't have to bring them home later.

It took some explaining to make it happen like that, but they all finally agreed. Zak knew Lee was as confused as Kara except about different things. He hoped Kara could pull off acting surprised when she saw the house.

Caroline knew this would not have happened if not for Zak. " You are a good brother Zak, thank you for what you did "

Zak shrugged " I was doing it for myself, I didn't want to have to listen to Lee whine the rest of summer break "

Caroline was looking in front of them at Kara's truck Lee was driving " I wonder where Kara got that truck, it seems to large for her?"

Zak chuckled " I have a feeling everything to do with Kara Thrace is larger than life itself and she probably loves that beat up truck "

Caroline sighed " I suppose you are right "

Kara was having to pretend she had no idea what was going on " Come on Lee give me a hint at least to where we are going "

Lee rolled his eyes at her " It is not much further Kara you are going to have to wait, just remember I love you, okay?"

Kara slid across the seat until she was sitting next to him " I love you to Lee, but since you won't give me a hint I'll just settle for torturing you " Kara slowly ran her hand across his stomach and back before heading downward to the top of his jeans slowly sliding her hand slightly inside and leaning over to whisper in his ear " Do we have time for me to give you a hand job?"

Lee jerked the steering causing them to swerve before he got the truck under control again " Kara stop that before we wreck " he glanced behind them " We probably just gave mom a heart attack "

Kara looked back also " Oh gods I forgot they were back there, I'm sorry Lee "

Lee smiled " I am still going to hold you to that offer you made as soon as humanly possible "

Kara snorted and moved back to her side of the truck " You can try "

Behind them Caroline was still trying to calm down " I thought Lee was a good driver "

Zak grinned, he had an idea of what happened because he saw Kara slide over next to Lee " He is mom, he probably just got distracted for a moment "

[*******************************************************************************************************************

They had come to a stop in front of the house and even though Kara was prepared to act surprised, when they parked almost exactly in the same spot Lee almost died Kara started hypervenalating and couldn't catch her breath. She scrambled out of the truck and fell to her knees trying to catch her breath, finally doing so only to start crying.

Lee had turned to her to say surprise and instead he saw her clutching at her chest and breathing fast and then opening the door and falling out of the truck. He had no idea what was wrong, so he jumped out to go to her, only Zak beat him to her. Lee watched not knowing what was happening, then he saw his mom standing by him " What's wrong with Kara, Lee?"

Zak saw what happened from the car and knew what was wrong and jumped out running to her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her " Kara it's okay, calm down " she clutched at his arms " Oh gods Zak "

Zak looked back at Lee and his mom " I know how you feel Kara, but it's over, Lee is okay "

Kara nodded after wiping her tears away " Help me up Zak " so he did.

They both turned to face Lee and Caroline and Zak explained " This is the same spot we found you Lee, the night you almost died and Kara freaked out a little, to be honest I was starting to myself until I saw Kara and I knew what was happening and I had to get to her "

Caroline gasped at the scene Zak described and was glad she had not witnessed it herself.

Lee went to Kara and pulled her into his arms " I'm sorry Kara I didn't know or I would not have put you through that " he looked at Zak over Kara's shoulder " Thank you Zak for then and for now "

Kara held onto Lee until she got control of herself before stepping back " I'm okay now, show me my surprise "

Lee kissed the top of her head and walked her around the truck " The surprise is the house Kara, I rented it and mom, Zak and I fixed it up and furnished it in case I was able to talk you into living here with me while we finished our last year of classes "

Kara looked at each of them " You all knew about this?"

Caroline stepped forward " Before you say anything Kara go in and look at the place, I think you will love it "

Zak needed to get them moving " I am going in, you all can stand here as long as you want, I happen to know there is a beer in there with my name on it "

Kara laughed " There better be one for me to " she grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him across the street and into the house with Caroline following behind them.

Kara stopped just inside the door amazed, the living room was completely open to the kitchen and it even had a small dining nook. It was so open and not closed off. Kara hated closed off spaces ever since she was a small child, even though she sought them out when she needed to hide. She turned toward Lee " I love it "

Lee grinned " You haven't seen all of it yet Kara, come on " he pulled her along by the hand he still had a hold of. First he showed her the office/study area " We can put a bed in here if you want a room of your own "

Kara wrapped her arms around his " That would defeat the purpose Lee, although I reserve the right to kick you to the couch if I ever need space, now where do we sleep?"

Lee blushed, he knew his mom was right behind them " This way, but just so you know mom is the one who decorated the bedroom "

Caroline started trying to explain before Kara saw it " Yes I did, but I kept it simple Kara "

Lee opened the door for Kara to walk in she silently walked around the room looking at the queen sized bed with a matching dresser, something she never thought she would have. Her whole life consisted of miss-matched things. Caroline had placed a multi colored quilt on the bed and hung a solid blue curtain over the only window in the room, which was large enough to make it just right for the room.

After peeking in the closet and the bathroom she finally faced them " Thank you Caroline it is perfect " Kara was afraid to say more, she was close to tears already because of how much running into Caroline on that awful day had changed the course of her life.

Lee wanted to ask and make sure she was staying, yet he was still afraid she might say no. Zak as usual saved him again as he walked in carrying Kara's bag of clothes from the house and threw the duffel on the bed " Here is your stuff Kara and I refuse to unpack it for you, that you will have to do yourself " he paused a minute before adding " By the way since I helped fix the place up I call dibs on the couch if I ever need a break from dorm room life "

Kara chuckled " That's fine Zak as long as you don't bring any girls here with you "

Zak laughed " I promise I'll try not to, but I can't be blamed if one follows me here "

Kara knew he was kidding " Hey, where is my beer? "

They all walked out after Zak answered " In your fridge in your kitchen "

Kara held Lee back and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly " Thank you Lee for this place, for your family, for loving me, for everything "

Lee hugged her back " How come I feel like I have known you forever?"

Kara pulled back and kissed him " Maybe because in some way only the gods know, we have known each other forever "

After Lee made sandwiches for everybody for lunch and they all visited a while longer Caroline and Zak left leaving Kara and Lee alone in their home for the first time.

[*********************************************************************************************************************

A.N.-I hope I didn't end this to sappy.

I am concerned the story isn't any good with the lack of reviews, but none the less I intend on finishing this one.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT IF?

[BREAK]*******************************************************************************

A.N.- I feel like I should explain. Several people have commented that I am moving fast. There are several reasons why.

1. I was going to name those reasons then I realized I would be giving the story away. (sorry, please bear with me )

2. I am sorry this chapter is short-I have been busy, but I will post again soon.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

CHAPTER-8-What If?

[********]

After Caroline and Zak left Lee watched as Kara looked over every inch of the house commenting on different things as she went room to room.

Kara went to join Lee in the over sized chair and after snuggling in next to him she elbowed him lightly in his side. " You do know this house is missing a very important thing, don't you Lee?"

Lee looked at her hoping for a clue, but finally gave up " What would that be Starbuck?"

Kara knew he was clueless and chuckled " A TV Apollo, how am I supposed to watch sports, especially pyramid?"

Lee laughed " I thought I would leave something for you to pick out, and I thought you might have an idea what to put on the walls, because I don't have a clue "

Kara turned to look directly at him, wondering if he knew she painted " Why would you think I would know what to put on the walls?"

Lee shrugged " No reason other than me not having a clue, like I said "

Kara knew then that he didn't know she painted " Okay, I might have a few ideas, but we are getting a TV tomorrow, I have money on the game and I intend on watching it "

Lee pulled her closer to him " Fine we will get one first thing and since I have already moved my stuff in we can pick up yours, where are your things anyway?"

Kara laid her head over on his shoulder worried about what Lee would think of her apartment, she knew she would have to show him eventually. She got up and pulled him up out of the chair " Come on, I need to pick up my things anyway and I might as well show you and get it over with, besides we can use my TV "

Lee could tell Kara was worried about him seeing where she lived, but he had no idea why " You don't really want me to see your place, do you Kara?"

Kara shrugged " It is probably not going to be what you are expecting that's all "

Lee grabbed her hand so she would look at him " It won't change the way I feel about you Kara and besides I never know what to expect from you and that is one of the things I love about you "

Kara grinned " I'm glad, now let's go and get this over with I have plans for tonight "

Lee grabbed the keys as they went out the door locking it behind them.

Kara got in the drivers seat and before she started the truck she looked over at Lee " I really love the house Lee and I'm glad that my first home is with you "

Lee smiled and grabbed one of her hands " If I have my way all of your homes will be with me and only me "

Kara smirked " Agreed, now enough with the sappy stuff, I am ready to pick my stuff up and get back to our home"

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Lee stayed silent as Kara drove leaving Caprica behind as they headed to the out skirts of town ending up in Delphi. He knew they were in a run down area and began to understand why Kara didn't want him to see where she lived.

Kara was glad Lee was silent it gave her time to think. She knew her life was changing fast and it was turning out to be more different then she ever imagined. It also gave her time to remember the day her mom had shoved her causing her to fall down the stairs.

After she had ran into Caroline that day she decided to go back and try once more with her own mom. Kara had found her sitting outside her apartment door smoking and she climbed the stairs to stand in front of her mother.

Kara had cleared her throat " Mama I'm sorry for running away before, I thought you would be proud of me and I wanted to let you know that I had passed viper classes " Kara paused thinking her mom would respond " How come you are not happy for me?"

Kara's mom finally looked at her before standing up and spoke with anger " You might know how to fly, but you will never make a good soldier let alone a colonial officer to be proud of "

Kara remembered her standing up and poking her in the chest with each word she spoke and shoving her on the last word causing her to fall backwards down the stairs.

The memory was painful, but as she looked over at Lee she knew they might never had met if not for her mom's actions that day.

Kara pulled into a parking spot and turned the truck off and hopped out as did Lee " Come on, I live in unit number two and keep in mind I haven't stayed here in a while, so it is not clean " she chuckled " Not that it is when I am here, actually I'm a bit of a slob "

Lee followed Kara into her place and down the stairs unable to speak as he looked at the pictures and words she must have painted herself. After reading the words he knew that something drastic must have happened to her because the words were dark and painful. He then moved onto the paintings, one consisted of bright colors that formed a circle of sorts, he had no idea what it meant. The second one was a landscape of an open field with mountains in the background and a bright sun shining down on the field, it felt like hope.

He turned around when he heard music and saw that Kara had started the music disk before going into another room. Lee followed her and found himself in her bedroom packing clothes into a duffel. " Kara I had no idea you were an artist, your paintings and words are profound and beautiful and I like your taste in music also "

Kara glanced at him " The music is my dad's "

Lee knew she wouldn't comment on the rest " Can I help?"

Kara shook her head without looking at him " I am only taking a few things for now, the rest I'll get later or put it in storage I really don't have that much "

Lee went and sat on the bed " I hope you are planning on taking your paints, maybe you can paint something on one of the walls at our house "

Kara finished zipping the bags up " Okay, will you take these to the truck while I grab my paints and my dad's music?"

Lee stood up " Sure, should I come back?"

Kara wouldn't look at him " No, I'll be there soon just give me a minute, okay?"

Lee took the bags " I like your place Kara, it fits you and I want you to fix our home up so that it is like you also "

Kara didn't know how to respond to that " Thanks Lee for not asking a lot of questions right now "

After Lee left Kara took a look around at the place she thought of as hers one last time, that is when she saw the TV, frak she thought she would have to get Lee to come back. Kara walked upstairs and outside until she was in hollering distance " Lee could you come grab the TV?"

Lee walked over to her chuckling " Sure, I wouldn't want you to miss your game "

Kara followed him back in " Thanks, I'll be right behind you "

Kara gathered up her paints and music before leaving and looked forward to making a home with Lee.

After getting back home they spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking Kara's things and before they knew it day had turned into night.

Instead of cooking Lee went out and picked up pizza's for dinner.

While Lee was gone Kara hooked the TV up so they could watch a movie while they ate.

Kara and Lee cuddled in the chair after eating and before long neither of them was watching the movie anymore. They had moved on to kissing which quickly turned into full out making out. It turned out the chair was the first place they christened twice by fraking before Kara suggested moving to their bed explaining that they needed to break it in properly also.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Kara woke the next morning reaching for Lee intending on starting back up where they left off last night only to find him not there.

The next thing she realized was the smell of bacon frying which sent her running to the bathroom to throw up. She felt Lee pulling her hair back from her face " What's wrong Kara?"

After throwing up one more time she sat up " Frak Lee, I guess I am still having issues adjusting to the altitude change "

Lee grabbed a rubber band off the sink top and put her hair up " Kara maybe you should go see Doctor Harris and see if he can give you something till this passes "

Kara stood up and washed her face and brushed her teeth before answering him " I will if it happens again, but I feel fine now Lee, actually I'm starving now "

They both went into the kitchen " Sit down Kara and I will fix you some toast and scrambled eggs "

Kara snorted, but sat down " You are going to spoil me Lee if you keep waiting on me, but just this once I'll let you after this I will fix my own plate "

Lee grinned at her " If it will make you feel better you can wait on me tomorrow "

Kara chuckled at that " In your dreams Adama, I am not your mother "

As they ate their first breakfast together in their new home Kara asked " What are your plans today while I watch the game?"

Lee finished swallowing " I am going out to the War College to see if they have posted the schedule yet "

Kara looked at him " We still have a month and a half before we have classes "

Lee shrugged " I like to be prepared "

Kara took a big bite of eggs then pointed her fork at him " Fine, just don't expect me to do the same I intend on enjoying my summer break "

Lee laughed " I wouldn't dream of interfering with your summer break Kara "

They both cleaned up after eating, Kara had learned that much from being around Caroline.

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************

Their first day had set the routine for the next two weeks except for Kara trying to hide her throwing up from Lee.

Kara was actually starting to get worried, she started trying to count the days from her last period. She finally realized that between her check rides at the end of viper classes and her fallout with her mother and her falling down the stairs she had missed her monthly shot. Kara Thrace was freaking out and she didn't know what to do.

The next day she went and bought a home pregnancy test and it confirmed what she already knew.

Lee knew something was bothering her and he finally asked " Kara please tell me what's wrong "

Kara knew she had to give him a partial truth " I miss your mom " and she did.

Lee believed her " I'm sure she misses you too, go see her or have her meet you for lunch or we can both go see her this weekend "

Kara blurted out " No, I will call her and see if we can meet for lunch or coffee "

Lee had been laying on the couch and he got up to go join her in the chair " Scoot over "

She scooted over so he could sit beside her.

Lee wrapped his arm around her and pulled her legs over his so she was sitting sideways almost in his lap. He took his other hand and lifted her face to his and kissed her briefly before pulling back and looking into her eyes "You might not feel the same Kara, but I love you and I just wanted you to know "

Kara was never more glad to hear it then at that moment. She just hoped he would still feel the same if she decided to go through with it " I know I don't say it Lee, but I love you too and I always will "

She laid her head on his shoulder knowing that if they both wanted a baby that she could still take her Officer Candidate classes while she was pregnant.

As much as she knew she should tell Lee first she knew she needed to talk to Caroline first. If they went through with it they would need Caroline's help since they would both be posted to battlestars. It would mean missing out on a lot with their baby, but they didn't have much choice, Kara wasn't ready to give up her career.

Kara also knew after their two year postings they could opt out for reserves and be a family. During the two years they could take their leaves and spend time with their child and if they were lucky they might get a few down times together.

She was making herself crazy with all the thoughts running through her mind, so she got up. " I think I will call your mom now and see if she can meet me tomorrow "

Lee nodded " Tell her I said hello "

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************

Kara who was barely on time for anything arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early and had lucked up and got the same table the first time they had coffee. By the time Caroline arrived Kara had shredded five paper napkins into pieces.

Caroline saw her and began waving before she reached the table, after sitting down she looked at Kara closely "Kara honey what's wrong?"

That was all it took for tears to form in Kara's eyes " I messed up Caroline and I don't know what to do "

Caroline got up and sat in the chair next to Kara " Just tell me Kara and together we will figure it out "

Kara still silently crying looked at her " You are going to hate me Caroline "

Caroline took one of Kara's hands and held it between hers " Kara I could never hate you I love you like a daughter, so please let me help you "

Kara took a deep breath " I'm almost two months pregnant " Kara looked everywhere but at Caroline she was afraid to see her expression.

Caroline never let go of her hand, but she took a moment to digest what Kara just told her. She wanted to shout she was so happy, but she didn't because she wasn't sure how Kara felt about it.

Kara finally looked at her after the silence became to much " Caroline? "

Kara saying her name brought her back to Kara " Does Lee know?"

Kara shook her head " No, I am afraid to tell him, what if he leaves me or even hates me?"

Caroline patted her hand " I am not sure how Lee will feel about becoming a father, but he won't hate you and I'm pretty sure he won't leave you "

Kara pulled her hand back " I can't lose Lee, maybe I should just get rid of it and not tell him "

Caroline knew she needed to ask a more important question " How do you feel about it Kara, do you want the baby?"

Kara nodded " Yes, it's Lee's baby how could I not want it, this baby is a part of Lee and I love him, but I don't know what I would do if he left me "

Caroline nodded, she was glad Kara wanted the baby " Kara you and I both believe in the gods and we both know this child is a gift, so knowing that, no matter what Lee decides what would you do?"

Kara smiled a little because she knows everything the gods do they do for a reason " I would keep my child "

Caroline smiled and pulled her into a hug " Kara I will help you in whatever way I can, besides this is my grandchild and I'm sorry you are worried, but I am so happy, thank you Kara "

Kara knew she needed to ask " Caroline I don't want to give up my career, so what will I do when I get posted to a battlestar?"

Caroline chuckled " You know the answer to that Kara, I will take care of the baby while you are away and when you get leave you will come home "

This time Kara hugged Caroline " After my two years I will join the reserves and be home for good unless we go to war "

After they sat back Caroline asked " When are you going to tell Lee?"

Kara sighed " I can't tell him alone, so if it is alright with you can we come visit you this weekend and I will tell him while we are there " Kara paused " I have never been as afraid as I am now having to tell Lee "

Caroline smiled " I understand Kara, before Bill and I married I got pregnant with Lee and I will make sure Zak is not there this weekend "

Kara sighed again " I will not marry Lee just because I'm pregnant, if we do get married I want it to be because he loves me not out of obligation "

Caroline took her hand again " Kara try not to worry too much, Lee loves you more than you think "

Kara nodded " I sure as frak hope so, I'm strong, but not that strong " she paused a beat " Thank you for talking with me Caroline and we will see you this weekend "

They both stood " As soon as you tell him and everything settles down I think I will throw a party to let everyone know I am going to be a grandmother "

Kara laughed " At least you are happy about it I bet the Commander will be upset "

Caroline grinned " Maybe not, don't forget he will be a grandfather "

They hugged one last time. Caroline walked away grinning from ear to ear and Kara felt somewhat better.

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************

When Kara got home Lee was hanging a swing on the front porch. " What are you doing that for Lee?"

Lee smiled " We have a house, so I thought we should have a porch swing, how was your visit with mom?"

Kara looked at the swing instead of him " She invited us out to her house this weekend "

Lee gave her an odd expression " We can't go "

Kara looked at him then " Why not?"

Lee snorted " Kara you have tickets to the game this weekend, you know the one you haven't stopped talking about "

Kara had forgotten " Visiting your mom is more important than a game Lee, we are going "

Lee stepped off the porch and felt her forehead " Well you don't have a fever, you love sports, what's wrong with you?"

Kara backed away from him " Nothing is wrong with me, I am not going to disappoint your mom over some game that's all "

Lee knew when to back down " Okay we will go to moms this weekend "

Kara nodded and went to pass him to go inside, but he grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her " Come sit in the swing with me "

Kara knew she couldn't keep avoiding him plus she missed being near him, so she sat in the swing with him. She just needed to get through the next two days then they would go to Lee's moms. Kara knew she would spend the next two days making love with Lee as often as possible in case he decided to leave her. With that thought she got up and straddled his lap and kissed him as deeply as she ever had.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

THIS IS AN A.U. STORY WHERE KARA AND LEE MEET THROUGH HIS MOM CAROLINE.

[************************************************************************************************

WHAT IF ?

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************

A.N.-Sorry it is another short chapter. There should be another one soon.

CHAPTER-9

After getting Lee riled up in the swing by running her hands through the hair on the back of his neck she leaned over to nibble on his ear and after feeling him lengthen and become hard she stood up and pulled him along behind her to their bedroom.

Lee followed her willingly, but couldn't help but wonder why she had wanted sex so much, not that he was complaining.

Kara let go of his hand and undressed leaving only her black lace panties on because she knew Lee loved to take them off himself and climbed into the bed holding the sheet open for him.

Lee undressed quickly climbing under the sheet with her and pulled her close leaning over and kissing her as he ran his hand down her side until he reached those adorable panties and slid them down as far as he could then used his foot to push them off, all the while still kissing her.

It wasn't enough for Kara, so she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him slowly rubbing her body against his.

Kara smiled hearing him moaning her name so she grabbed him and raised up enough and guided him into her as she slid slowly onto him, it was too much for Lee " Stay still a second Kara, please " he begged.

Kara did as he asked and lowered her chest to his for a minute before sitting up and riding him fast and hard.

After Kara did it her way they rested, then Lee took her slow, kissing every inch of her body until she was begging for more " I need you inside of me now Lee "

Later he held her next to him " Are you sure you are okay Kara, you seem different?"

Kara raised up to look at him " Are you complaining Lee?"

Lee smirked " You know I'm not Kara, I am just worried "

Kara needed to change the subject " Captain Davis called and said he had added a second team in case Mike and I were busy " Kara paused a beat " He also said no one other than your family can know I am a sniper for security reasons and I have to meet Mike in the morning at a private shooting range for practice "

Lee thought about that for a minute, curious how Kara felt about being a sniper " Kara, could you kill someone without knowing who or why?"

Kara had to remind herself that Lee didn't know her very well " Yes Lee, because I am military just like you and I follow orders, besides I also work for the government and I vowed to protect the government officials as well as the upper military brass and it's citizens when I became a sniper "

Lee nodded even though he didn't understand how she could do that, he kissed her quickly and got up " Okay, why don't you take a nap while I fix dinner "

Kara smirked " You are still spoiling me Lee, but I am tired, so I will rest, but I am cleaning up after dinner "

Lee got dressed and turned to find Kara already asleep.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

When Kara woke up early the next morning Lee was still in a deep sleep. It was not surprising because after cleaning up the dinner dishes she had drug him back to bed and had worn him out.

Kara liked sex, but never to this extreme, she figured it must be her hormones because she couldn't seem to get enough of Lee.

After dressing she grabbed her rifle which she kept locked up in a closet safe and silently left to meet Mike.

During the drive to the private range she tried to come up with a way of gently breaking the news to Lee this weekend. Every idea she came up with didn't feel right, but she had to tell him one way or another.

As she pulled in she saw Mike was already there and setting up. Kara got out and grabbed her rifle and went to meet him. " Gods, you would think the Captain could have let us sleep in a little longer "

Mike turned to look at her " Good morning Starbuck " he said cheerfully.

Kara frowned " Oh gods, you must be a morning person "

Mike smiled " Guilty as charged "

Kara smirked " Right, so what's on the agenda for the day?"

Mike went back to setting up the tripod " The Captain wants you to shoot at five, eight and a thousand yards, until you can do it perfectly "

Kara frowned " Is something going to happen soon?"

Mike shrugged " You know they won't tell us that until it happens, but if I had to guess I would say it is "

Kara thought so also and while she sighted in her rifle Mike went to set up the targets, Kara also could feel a slight crosswind which would make shooting more difficult.

As soon as Mike made it back she set up and started with the closest target moving on after hitting the five and eight hundred marks several times without incident.

The thousand yard mark caused her problems and took her longer before she managed to hit it four times in a row. Kara glanced at her watch and realized it was now one o'clock. " I think that's enough for today Mike "

Mike stopped Kara before she could turn " I didn't tell you before, but a couple of President Adar's security men have been watching us "

Kara knew not to look " I have a feeling this training mission is because Adar has received threats and the Captain needs us to be ready "

Mike nodded " Don't worry Kara you are a good sniper, you will get the job done if something happens "

Kara chuckled " I don't like Adar, so let's just hope I don't decide to take him out "

Mike grabbed her arm tight " Kara you can't say things like that the government has ears everywhere just like the military "

Kara sobered up when Mike pointed it out to her " Gods Mike, I'm just kidding "

They finished packing up and left, Kara never saw who was watching them.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

When Kara got home she put her rifle away and went looking for Lee. She found him standing in the middle of the back yard. Just as she was going to meet him she noticed a lounger on the back porch and smiled at the memory of falling asleep in the one Caroline had and the picture she had of Lee asleep in it.

She stepped off the porch and walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him " Why are you standing out here Lee?"

Lee turned until he was facing her placing his hands on her hips " I was thinking of making a flower bed with a pond in the center of it "

Kara couldn't help but smile " Lee you do know we are only renting this place and next year we will be on battlestars "

Lee kissed the tip of her nose " I know, but it is still our first home and we will be here for at least a year and I want us to enjoy it while we are here "

Kara snorted " Fine, but just so you know I don't know anything about flowers or ponds "

Lee had a thought " While I fix up the backyard you can paint or write whatever you want, deal?"

Kara nodded " Lee I don't really write, that was during a dark period in my life, but I will paint, you just remember you said I could paint whatever I wanted "

Lee let go of her hips and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the house " Why don't we go out tonight and have a few drinks, I know you must miss that " Lee remembered hearing all about Kara's drinking and fighting last year.

Kara stumbled when he said that, she knew she had to come up with an excuse " Maybe after this weekend, I'm pretty wiped out from target practicing "

Lee hadn't thought about that " Okay we will have something delivered, besides we have to leave for moms in the morning "

When they reached the house Lee sat down on the lounger " Lee I am going to take a shower and lay down for a while, wake me up when the food gets here "

Lee still thought Kara was acting strange, but he didn't say anything " Okay "

Kara leaned down and kissed him lightly " Thanks " and she headed off to the shower.

While she showered she prayed that what she told Lee wouldn't tear them apart, because she knew she was going to have the baby.

Lee woke her later and they sat at the table and ate overlooking the backyard. Neither had much to say, for that Kara was grateful. Her thoughts were on letting the OCS know that she would be attending pregnant.

At least Caroline had said she would take care of the baby while she served her two years on a battlestar. Kara was afraid of what Lee would think about that. Surely he wouldn't want her to give up her career, but in the end the decision would be hers.

Lee's thoughts were on trying to find out from his mom if she had any idea what was bothering Kara.

After they finished eating they both cleaned up and when Lee went to shower Kara got into bed even though it was still early.

Lee was surprised to find Kara already in the bed after he got out of the shower. Instead of questioning her he told her he was going to watch TV for a while.

When Lee finally crawled into bed he lay on his side and pulled her into his arms holding her as she slept.

While Lee had been watching TV Kara started feeling overwhelmed and cried silently. She had quit before he came to bed and even though she was awake she pretended she was asleep instead of facing him. Kara finally fell asleep nestled in Lee's arms and he soon followed.

Kara felt a little better when she woke up the next morning and decided to wake Lee by placing light kisses on his shoulders and then his neck before heading to his mouth. She was shocked when Lee kissed her first.

He wasn't playing, she knew because he kissed her deeply and almost roughly as he moved his body over hers. Without saying a word he touched her in all the right places driving her insane with the need for him to make love with her. When he finally entered her she came fast, but he kept going pulling almost out of her before plunging back in. This time when she came he was right there with her. " My gods Lee what got into you this morning?"

Lee fell to the side breathing fast still " I can't seem to get enough of you Kara, you are like a drug and I am addicted to you "

Kara chuckled " I don't think, no I know I have never been referred to as an addiction, but I understand I feel the same way about you and I want you to remember that "

Lee turned his head to look at her " Why would you say that?"

Kara slapped his chest lightly " We need to get up and shower if we are going to make it to your moms for lunch "

Lee stood up and pulled her up to him " We are showering together this morning Kara, I missed you last night "

Kara snorted " Fine, but just a shower nothing else " she trotted off ahead of him.

Lee grinned and whispered " There will definitely be something else "

Finally they were on their way after Lee got what he wanted.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

When they arrived at Caroline's they both grabbed their duffel bags before heading inside.

Caroline met them at the door and pulled Kara into a hug making sure to whisper " It will be okay Kara "

Kara hugged her back then stepped back so Lee could hug his mom. " Hey mom it's good to see you "

Caroline stepped back and grabbed Kara's bag passing it to Lee " Put those in your room while Kara and I go to the kitchen "

Lee stood still not sure what his mom meant " Aren't I sleeping downstairs?"

Caroline snorted " Lee you two live together for gods sake, did you think I would make you sleep apart?"

Lee muttered " As a matter of fact yes "

Kara broke in " Lee put our bags upstairs like your mom told you " Then she walked off toward the kitchen leaving Lee no choice but to do as he was told. Lee had a fleeting thought that his mom was acting different also.

Caroline entered the kitchen only to find Kara looking out at the lake " How have you been feeling Kara?"

Kara turned to answer her " I have stopped throwing up, other than that I have been worried sick about telling Lee "

Caroline motioned to the stool " Sit down Kara, when the time is right you will know when to tell him "

Before anything else was said Lee walked in and sat at the counter by Kara " Where is Zak I thought he would be home?"

Caroline was rooting around in the fridge as she answered him " Zak is staying with a friend this weekend, so it will just be us "

Caroline started placing things on the counter explaining as she did " I made a fresh fruit salad without nuts and homemade chicken salad which is good with saltines or bread and I thought I would make chicken soup for dinner"

Kara had grabbed a slice of apple and was commenting " Hmm " a couple of times as Caroline talked. Next she grabbed a piece of melon and was really enjoying it.

Lee was caught between amused and stunned at Kara's reaction " Would you like a plate Kara?"

Kara looked over at Lee, then the melon she held, then at Caroline " I am so sorry Caroline it has been a while since I had fresh fruit "

Caroline glared at Lee " Kara can eat however she wants to, but you will use a plate "

When Caroline turned away Kara stuck her tongue out at Lee and whispered " I am special "

Lee snorted and reached for a spoonful of the fruit salad only to have Kara slap at his hand " Don't touch the melon Lee it is mine "

Caroline laughed as she sat down, she chose to eat a sandwich leaving the fruit for Kara " Lee if you don't mind I need you to mow the grass this weekend "

Lee knew his mother used someone in the neighborhood to mow, it made him wonder once again what was going on, but he couldn't refuse " I don't mind mom, I'll get started after lunch "

Kara laughed " It will be good practice Lee since you will have to mow ours " Kara paused then looked at Caroline " Lee has decided to put a pond and flowers in our backyard "

Lee snorted " Kara said she knows nothing about ponds or flowers, so we made a deal, she is going to paint murals on some of our walls, she is actually very good at it "

Caroline seemed concerned " Just make sure you use paint that doesn't have odor or chemicals Kara "

Lee thought the comment was odd, but since he knew nothing about paint he chose to stay silent.

Kara seemed to understand what his mom meant " I know "

Kara knew Caroline was trying to give her an opening, but she wasn't ready " Lee I will help your mom clean up while you start mowing "

And just like that Lee knew he was supposed to leave them alone.

After he got up he leaned down and kissed Kara on the cheek before leaving.

Kara and Caroline had finished cleaning up just as they heard the lawnmower start in the backyard.

Kara walked to the window and looked out at him " I'll tell him tonight Caroline "

Before Caroline could comment Kara's phone rang " Hello "

Caroline could only hear Kara's side of the conservation " It is happening right now?"

Kara glanced at Caroline " I am leaving now, if I push it I should be there in twenty "

Kara hung up and faced Caroline " I have to go, there is a hostage situation at one of the government buildings and they need me, please don't tell Lee until you have to "

Caroline grabbed her hand " Kara you are pregnant and it sounds dangerous "

Kara patted her hand " Caroline I will be hundreds of yards away, no one will even know I'm there "

Kara quickly hugged her and grabbed her keys trotting out the front door.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

As Kara got into her truck she thanked the gods she remembered to pack her rifle, it was now a part of her life.

When Kara arrived in Caprica she went to her designated spot where Mike was waiting for her " What's the situation look like?"

Mike looked at her " Tom Zarek has taken several government officials hostage "

Kara remembered hearing things about Zarek and they weren't good " What are his demands?"

Mike shrugged " They told me it was none of our business "

Kara thought as much " What are our orders?"

Mike frowned " To kill Zarek no matter what, even if it means innocents get caught in the crossfire "

Kara shrugged " Mike we knew this might happen when we signed up, do I have a clear shot?"

Mike nodded and began setting up and checking wind gauges while Kara locked her tripod down and loaded her gun after mounting it. " Let's pray Zarek is the only one who dies today "

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

Caroline was a nervous wreck as she kept watching Lee wondering how she was going to tell him.

She finally turned the TV on knowing the reporters would be all over the story.

Caroline was so engrossed in listening to them talk about Zarek she completely forgot about Lee until he walked up behind her. " What is going on mom?"

Caroline was so startled she jumped straight up " Frak Lee, you scared me half to death "

Lee looked around " Where is Kara?"

Caroline sighed " Sit down Lee "

Lee sat only because he knew his mom was upset.

Caroline turned the TV down " There is a hostage situation and Kara got called in "

Lee didn't react like Caroline thought he would " She will be okay mom, Kara will be far enough away so she won't be in danger, besides she was trained for this and beat out everyone else in her class and Mike is with her "

Caroline knew she shouldn't tell him, but after Kara probably ended up killing Zarek today she would not be able to handle this on top of that. Caroline decided it would be better if Kara was mad at her " Lee I need to tell you something, Kara was going to tonight, but I don't think she can handle it after today "

Lee was getting scared, of what he didn't know " Mom please tell me "

Caroline tried to start, but hesitated " Lee first you have to understand Kara is afraid you will hate her when you find out, she loves you so much Lee and she is happy about the situation "

Lee stood up and started pacing " For fraks sake tell me now mom "

Caroline stood also " Lee, Kara is two months pregnant "

The next sound was a gunshot from a high powerful weapon coming from the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT IF ?-Sorry it is another short chapter I am now trying to write on both my stories and I hope I haven't posted another so soon.

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************

This is an AU story where Kara and Lee meet through his mom Caroline.

It is a Kara/Lee story because I am a hardcore K/L fan.

All mistakes are my own I will try not to make many ( LOL )

Kara will be posted on the Pegasus and Admiral Cain will not be as cold hearted as she was in the show.

Lee will be posted on the Atlantia.

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************

What If-Chapter-10

[BREAK]***************************************************************************************

Kara and Mike were on the roof top of a ten story building across the street from the government building Tom Zarek had several government officials held hostage in.

He was holding them in an office on the fifth floor giving Kara a good view although it would have been easier if she had the perfect view.

She had to stand, so she mounted next to an air shaft to give herself a sturdy place to lean against.

Captain Davis called them on a secure channel to give them an update " President Adar has given orders to take Zarek out as soon as you have a clear shot "

Kara took the comm link from Mike " What about the two guys he has helping him?"

Captain Davis answered " Our other team has one of the guys in his sight, I want you to take out the other one as soon as Zarek is down, Mike will be watching him and will give you his location as soon as you drop Zarek "

Kara knew Mike had already asked, but she wanted to know " What does Zarek want?"

Captain Davis knew it was a need to know operation, but he knew Kara wouldn't say anything " He wants the President to resign and a new election to be held as soon as possible, but we will not give in to his demands " Davis paused before asking " Kara are you going to have a problem carrying out your orders?"

Kara glanced at Mike " No sir, I'm not "

Captain Davis knew she wouldn't, but he had to ask " Then you have a green light Thrace "

Kara gave the comm link back to Mike " Make sure you know where the other guy is, I don't want to shoot an innocent person "

Mike nodded and went back to watching with his long-range scope.

The other team said they were ready and were waiting on her signal. Kara never thought Zarek would leave himself open like he was, maybe he didn't know there were snipers watching him. Or he probably never thought Adar would have him killed.

Kara finally had a clear shot and gave the go signal through her comm to the other team " On my mark, mark ". In a matter of seconds, but which seemed longer Zarek and the other guy were killed and Kara quickly adjusted her position as Mike called it out taking the other man down seconds later.

Kara took a moment to sit down and take in what she had just done. She now had two kills as a sniper and it didn't feel good no matter how bad the men were. She noticed Mike was silent also as he gathered up his equipment.

Kara finally stood up and began breaking her rifle down and placing it and her tripod back in their cases. She followed Mike out through a secure location so they wouldn't be seen.

Before getting in her truck she spoke to Mike " Look I know what we did was rough, but if it hadn't been us it would have been someone else " Kara paused " We took out the bad guys Mike, it had to be done "

Mike nodded " Thanks Kara and I hope you remember what you told me if it starts to bother you, especially since you pulled the trigger and if you need to talk about it give me a call "

Kara nodded " I might take you up on that, if only to see you other than when we have to do this "

The truth was it bothered her as much as it did Mike, but she couldn't let him know that. Kara wanted this job and now she had to follow her orders, no matter her personal feelings about it.

The one positive thing that come from doing this job meant she proved she was a good soldier, no matter what her mom thought.

Kara was driving back to Caroline's hoping she hadn't worried her and Lee too much. Kara knew she needed to tell Lee tonight, but the truth was after what she just did she needed Lee to hold her tonight, she would tell him tomorrow.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Lee was shocked and found himself speechless as he continued pacing. He knew something had been bothering Kara, but he never for one second thought she was pregnant. He finally looked at his mom finding her listening to the news, he could tell she was still worried about Kara.

Caroline turned from the TV and looked at her son " The news said three people died tonight, but they won't release their names until their families are notified, I thought Zarek was the only one they were concerned about Lee "

She got up off the sofa and went to stand in front of Lee " Are you sure Kara is okay?"

Then Lee had an awful thought " You knew and you let her go putting her baby in danger?"

Caroline glared at him " I tried to stop her, but she said she would be safe and so did you, what do you mean saying her baby, it is your baby also Lee "

" How could she let herself get pregnant she is a viper pilot for fraks sake and she still has a year left at the Academy in OCS and then her battlestar posting " Lee was livid.

Caroline pulled him over to the sofa and made him sit down " She knows Lee and she can still attend OCS while she carries the baby and will have two or three months to spend with the baby before joining a battlestar "

Lee was confused " What happens to her child while she is away on a battlestar for two years mom?"

Caroline hoped he wouldn't run out on her, but he was still referring to the baby as hers and not theirs " We have already talked about it and I will take care of my grandchild while she finishes her two years, then she will join the reserves after that "

She had to make him understand " Kara is having this child because she loves you and it will be a part of you, plus she believes as I do that it is a blessing from the gods "

Lee was shaking his head " I will not give up my career no matter how much I love her, I can't do this mom "

" Kara was afraid you would walk away from her, but she is having this baby with or without you, and I intend to help her in any way I can " Caroline sighed " I would understand it if you didn't love her Lee, but I know you do and I am upset that you would even think about leaving her "

Lee sighed " Do you think she did this on purpose?"

It took all she had not to slap him " No I don't Lee, she had just finished her last week of viper training and had her check rides to worry about, then that thing happened with her mother and she simply forgot her monthly shot especially after her mom shoved her down the stairs putting her into coma however briefly and you are not blameless, you slept with her almost the moment you met her "

Lee knew his mom had let it slip why Kara was in the hospital, but he couldn't think about that right now.

Lee didn't know what to do, he loved Kara, but he didn't want to be a father. " Why didn't she tell me instead of you?"

Caroline frowned " After the way you have reacted I am glad she didn't tell you and am glad I did, especially after thinking she did this on purpose " Caroline paused " You wouldn't have to leave her, she would have left you for that comment alone "

Caroline knew Lee would think it to death " If you walk out on her now she will never forgive you and I won't blame her if she never let's you see your child, don't frak up the best thing that will ever happen to you Lee " Caroline waited a second hoping she was getting through to him " Lee the military won't always be there for you, but Kara and your child will always be a part of your life "

Caroline knew if Kara was alright she would be there soon " If you leave her it will just about kill her, but given enough time she will find someone to love her and her child, are you willing to let another man take your place in their lives and make love to Kara and raise your child when it could be you " she paused again " Lee if you walk out on her I might never forgive you, because I intend on getting to know and love my grandchild just as I love Kara now "

They heard her truck pull up " Kara is going to be mad at me for telling you and after the way you reacted I'm glad it was me and not her like I said earlier, now make up your mind or walk out that back door now before she sees you "

Lee stood up and headed to the back door, while Caroline went to meet her at the front door " Kara I am so glad you are okay "

Kara looked around " Where is Lee, I really need to see him right now? "

Lee was standing in the kitchen and he could hear the desperation in her voice, she had just killed someone and she needed him. He tried to imagine his life without Kara in it and he knew he wouldn't survive if he left her and she found another man to hold her when times got hard.

Without another thought he left the kitchen and went straight to her and she fell into his arms " Oh my gods Lee it was worse than I thought it would be, I had to kill two men " then she started crying clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Caroline smiled " Lee take her upstairs and put her to bed, I will bring up some soup and a glass of milk in a little while "

Kara reached over and pulled Caroline into a hug without letting go of Lee " Thank you for caring about me so much Caroline, I love you for that "

Caroline grinned " And I love you also Kara, now go lie down "

Kara headed upstairs and Lee grabbed his mom and hugged her " Thank you mom for not letting me screw up my life by running away "

Caroline had tears in her eyes as she watched them walk upstairs with Lee supporting Kara by holding a hand against her back.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Kara moved away from Lee as soon as they entered the bedroom " I need to take a shower Lee, alone " she needed the time to accept what she had done and knew she would probably have to kill someone else sooner or later.

Lee nodded " I'll lay you some clothes out " he managed to say right before she shut the door.

He sat on the bed after getting her a shirt and a pair sweatpants. Lee needed some time alone to think, but Kara needed him right now, so he would have to wait.

Lee heard a knock on the door and got up to open it finding his mom standing there with Kara's food, he stepped to the side to let her in and watched as she placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

As she turned to leave Lee followed her out into the hall and closed the door " If Kara falls asleep mom, I need some time to myself, just tell her I ran into town to pick up some fresh fruit, please "

Caroline nodded " I understand it is a lot to process Lee, just make sure you come back "

" I will " he then went back into the room and Kara was still in the shower. He wanted to check on her, but she said she needed to be alone, so he sat back down on the edge of the bed to wait.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Kara used her time in the shower to reflect on what she had done. After thinking it through she knew she would continue being a sniper, not only because she liked it, but she knew it was also a necessity. The next time it could involve a child or children and she knew she couldn't walk away for that reason alone.

After she finished drying off she wrapped the towel around her before stepping out, she had noticed a small bump in her stomach and wasn't ready for Lee to see it.

She walked out to find him waiting on the bed next to her clothes " Hey " she grabbed her clothes and put her back to him as she dressed.

Lee watched her closely, thinking about all his mom had said. As much as he wanted to ask her about the baby he knew she was still upset about the shooting. " Mom brought you some soup up, you should try to eat Kara "

Kara turned around and gave him a small smile. She then pulled the covers back and got into bed before grabbing the soup " So, did you finish mowing?" She knew it was a pointless question, but it was all she could come up with.

Lee moved to sit beside her " Yeah I did, you should take a nap after you finish eating and I will wake you up later "

Kara was sleepy, but she wasn't ready to be alone " Will you stay until I fall asleep Lee?"

Lee nodded " Of course I will " and then added " I have to go into town and I will pick you up some fresh fruit from the market for later "

After Kara finished the soup she drank most of the milk then put it back on the night table and scooted over next to Lee who held his arm open so she could lay beside him.

Kara looked up at him " Thanks Lee, you don't know how much you being here helps me "

Lee hugged her instead of speaking and watched her as she soon fell asleep, grateful she hadn't asked him why he was going into town.

[BREAK]************************************************************************************

Lee went downstairs and found his mom looking through pictures of him and Zak when they were babies, he sat down beside her. " Why are you looking at those mom?"

Caroline looked over at him and smiled " These are some of my happiest memories "

Lee sat with her for a while as she pointed out her favorites, one in particular " This was taken the first day we brought you home "

He felt he should say something " Mom I am really trying to wrap my head around this and I don't know if I should tell Kara I know or wait for her to tell me "

Caroline leaned over and kissed his cheek " The truth is always better Lee especially if you have accepted it and are willing to commit to Kara and your child "

Lee nodded " I have, I need to run into town don't tell Kara I know, I will tell her when I get back, besides I don't want her to be mad at you, she respects you so much "

Caroline laughed " She might be mad at me, but she will forgive me Lee because she will know I only told you to spare her from having to "

Lee snorted as he stood up " You are probably right, you two seem closer than I ever thought you would be if I had ended up with anyone else "

Caroline snorted at that remark " Kara is special, she is also one of a kind, so treasure her Lee or you will answer to me "

Lee walked off laughing " I'm leaving before I get you riled up again, be back soon "

[BREAK]***********************************************************************************

As Lee was driving into town he remembered thinking about using it as an excuse to get away for a while, but as he sat there watching Kara sleep he had made up his mind.

He thought about calling Zak and sharing the news, but he knew he needed to let Kara know he knew first.

Lee pulled into the market a few minutes later and picked out several different fruits for Kara making sure he got her some melons also.

As he was putting the fruit in Kara's truck he spotted several shops across the street and suddenly had an idea that would help him let Kara know he knew without saying so.

Lee felt out-of-place as he walked around the baby store looking at different items hoping to find the perfect choice.

After picking up and putting down several things he finally decide on a baby rattler, so there would be no way she would mistake him knowing.

When he went to check out the sales person asked " Would you like anything engraved on it, we can do it now if you want?"

Lee thought about it " Would ' Our baby ' fit on it?"

The sales person smiled " Yes, and would you like it wrapped also?"

That he didn't have to think about " Yes please "

Lee went back to looking around mentally picturing turning their office into a nursery if only for a little while. He was so absorbed in thinking about the room he jerked when the sales person tapped him on the shoulder " Here it is and congratulations "

" Thank you " he said before leaving the store holding the tiny package.

Lee couldn't wait to get home and give the gift to Kara to open, he couldn't believe how excited he was now compared to earlier.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

Kara had woken up alone and wondered where Lee was until she remembered him saying he had to run into town.

After getting up and washing her face and pulling her hair back she went down stairs knowing she would find Caroline in the kitchen.

Kara took a seat at the bar " I hope you are not going out of your way to make something for dinner because I am still full from the soup "

Caroline turned around and smiled at her " I am just making myself a sandwich, how did you sleep ?"

Kara smirked " Like a log, I didn't know how tired I was "

Caroline came to stand across from her " I'm glad, I was worried you wouldn't be able to sleep after the day you had, are you okay Kara?"

Kara shrugged " It was hard right after it happened, but it is what I signed up for, I feel better about it now"

Caroline frowned " I guess with you being military it made it somewhat easier "

Kara looked away " I don't know about easier, I just follow orders, it falls on the ones who do the ordering to have to live with it, besides I might have to save a child or civilian someday and that is why I choose to do this "

Caroline nodded and moved around to sit by Kara to eat " That will definitely make it worth it "

Caroline decided to change the subject " Kara you need to see a doctor as soon as possible "

Kara nodded without looking at her " I will as soon as I tell Lee " she chuckled " Gods I dread telling him, I wish I didn't have to, but I know I do "

Caroline promised Lee she wouldn't say anything, but she could give her hope " I don't think it will be as bad as you think it will be "

Kara laughed " From your mouth to the gods ears, I hope not "

They both turned when they heard Kara's truck pull up.

Neither one got up choosing to wait for him to enter the kitchen which he did a few minutes later with two large bags of fruit.

Kara got up and grabbed one " Frak Lee we can't eat all of that this weekend "

Lee laughed " Speak for yourself and I made sure to get enough melon so I could have some this time "

Kara sat back down and watched as Lee and his mom put the fruit away, but not before grabbing a banana.

Lee finished and leaned across the counter from her with a huge grin on his face " What are you so happy about Lee?"

Lee kept grinning as he pulled the small package from his pocket and placed it on the counter and pushed it slowly across to her " I bought you a gift Kara, open it "

Kara stared at the gift like it was a bomb about to go off, she had not gotten a gift since she was a child and that had been from her dad right before he left her forever.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

WHAT IF?-Chapter -11

Kara meets Lee through his mom Caroline, before the cylon war.

This is mostly an A.U. story.

As always all mistakes are mine.

[BREAK]*************************************************************************************

A.N.-I had to go back and fix my time-line. (sorry)

What If-Chapter-11

[-]

Caroline slipped out of the kitchen to give them privacy even though she was dying to know what Lee had bought Kara.

Lee watched as Kara gently touched the package " Open it Kara, I promise you will like it "

Kara glanced up at him " The last time I got a gift my dad left us right after I opened it "

Lee grabbed her hand " I won't leave you Kara, I promise, now open it before I do it for you "

Kara slowly opened the present only to find a box after taking a second to breathe she opened the box and saw the baby rattler and gently picked it up "

She looked at Lee " Your mom told you didn't she?"

Lee walked around to stand beside her and wrapped one arm around her " Read the engraving "

Kara looked at it closer and saw ' Our Baby ' engraved on it and her whole face lit up.

She turned to look up at Lee " I thought you would be mad and leave me "

Lee made sure to hold her tighter and wrapped his hand around hers that held the rattler " I was upset at first for lots of reasons, but mom talked me through most of it and I decided that even though this comes at the worst time I need you both and somehow we will make it work "

By the time he had finished talking Kara was crying tears of relief " I'm sorry Lee and I need you to know I didn't plan this"

Lee snorted " I never thought you did Kara and like mom said you can still attend OCS and we will have a couple of months to be a family before we take our postings "

Kara smiled " I am switching to reserves after my two-year Battle Star assignment, so I will be home more often "

Lee hugged her from behind " I have decided the same thing " Lee chuckled " I guess we just lost our office to a baby nursery "

Kara stood up and hugged him as tight as she could " Let's go home Lee "

Lee grinned " I'll pack our things while you talk to mom and try not being to upset with her, she knew you would be upset after your mission, so she told me "

[-]

Kara found Caroline in the study reading, so she went and sat beside her and handed her the box.

After glancing at Kara she opened it up to see the baby rattler and noticed the engraving right away. " Leave it to Lee to pick the perfect gift and the engraving is a wonderful choice of words "

Kara took it back looking at it once more before putting it back in the box " Thank you for telling Lee Caroline, I knew after what happened earlier I wouldn't be able to tell him, we are going home to get used to the idea."

Caroline stood up " I'm glad you are not upset with me Kara " she pulled her into a brief hug before stepping back and looking at her "Come on, I will walk you out "

They met Lee at the door and he dropped their duffel's to hug his mom " Thank you for everything mom "

Just as they made it to Kara's truck Caroline hollered out to them " You forgot your fruit "

Kara laughed " I can't believe you forgot the fruit Lee, go get it while I load our duffel's "

Lee laughed and jogged back to the house to find his mom standing there with both bags " Thanks mom "

They rode back to the city silently while holding hands, both lost in their own thoughts.

[-]

They stayed up talking after they went to bed that night. They both said what their concerns were and worked through them.

Afterwards they made love tenderly because of the baby and their acceptance of the situation.

The next morning Kara called to make an appointment with the doctor and was happy to find out they could see her tomorrow.

Of course Lee went with her and it was confirmed she was two months along and they both knew it happened the first time they had sex.

After they left the Doctors office Kara went to the Academy to see an OCS teacher to let him know she was pregnant, but still wanted to attend classes.

She was grateful when he said it should not be a problem.

Lee met Kara for lunch and somehow they ended up in a baby store buying a bassinet and a baby swing.

After that Kara wanted to pick out some paint for the nursery, she ended up going with a sunshine yellow color so she could paint clouds and stars on the ceiling.

[-]

For the next month Kara worked in the nursery while Lee planted flowers and put in a small pond, later adding goldfish.

Caroline came over for lunch a couple of times a week. During her last visit she suggested Lee tell his dad about the baby.

Lee shook his head " No, he won't like or understand it and I am not going to let him ruin this for us "

Kara spoke up " Surely he would understand Lee since your mom was pregnant with you and Zak while he stayed in the military "

Caroline frowned " Lee might be right, it didn't work out for us and Bill can be stubborn about things like this "

Kara decided to let it go, knowing Commander Adama would find out once classes started back.

Caroline picked up the bag she had brought in with her and handed it to Lee " I brought something for the baby Lee, open it "

Lee opened the bag and pulled out what he recognized to be his baby blanket that his grandmother had made him, he held it out so Kara could see it " My grandmother hand stitched this for me when I was a baby "

Kara took it from him and laid it against her cheek " It's beautiful Lee, thank you Caroline " she suddenly stood up handing the blanket back to Lee gently before walking away " Excuse me "

Caroline looked at Lee " Go to her "

Lee found her sitting in the rocking chair they had just bought crying. Lee knelt beside her " What's wrong Kara?"

Kara shrugged " I never had things like that as a child and I realized there is nothing for me to hand down to our baby "

Lee stood up " Look around Kara, almost everything in this room is a part of you, no other baby will have a room so beautifully painted with love in every paint stroke "

That made Kara smile and she stood up to hug him " You always find the right words to make me feel better and you are right I have loved decorating this room "

Caroline had walked in right after, it was the first time she had seen it finished " This room is beautiful Kara, I can't wait to see what you do to the rest of the house "

Kara chuckled " It might be a while our classes start in a few days "

Lee draped the blanket on the back of the rocker " The doctor said we would know the sex of the baby on our next visit, but I think this room will be just right whatever sex it is "

Caroline sighed " So you both want to know what it is?"

Lee and Kara answered at the same time " Yes "

[-]

Kara and Lee were a month into their classes and only saw each other in the mornings and at night.

Kara was four months pregnant and they found out they were having a girl, Kara was not very happy she wanted a boy, but Lee was so happy he couldn't stop grinning.

After that when Kara had free time she was painting their bedroom. She had wanted to paint some of her darker pieces and that is why she chose their room.

Lee came home one day to find endless circles of yellow, blue and red swirling in no particular pattern, but chose not to ask her about it. Kara had been moody lately and the slightest thing set her off. She was now six months pregnant and Lee wished time would slow down, he knew they had limited time left together and even less once their daughter arrived.

Things changed in her seventh month she wanted sex almost every day, but Lee wasn't complaining, he was happy they were close again.

The next time a painting showed up it was one with him and her standing slightly apart holding onto their daughter.

Lee had no idea if their daughter would resemble the one in the painting, but he hoped so. She had curly long blond hair with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and a smile that could light up the world.

[-]

By the time Kara was eight months along War College had become harder for Lee and he had to bring work home with him.

After one bad fight over breakfast Lee came home and Kara had asked him to talk. She made him promise they would never go to bed mad at each other especially with the little time they had left together. Lee grabbed her and held her for a long while.

A week later he came home late and found Kara outside painting a picture of his flowers and pond complete with his goldfish. She had made it small enough he could take it with him when he left. " It is beautiful Kara, thank you, I will treasure it always "

Luckily Kara's classes weren't very hard and it left her time to do other things. Instead of painting she began a scrapbook for their daughter which consisted of her taking lots of pictures of Lee and their house and Lee's flower garden.

She also took pictures of Zak and Caroline every chance she got jotting down things about each picture. She even managed to find one of the commander.

At eight and a half months they started trying to pick out a name which was difficult. They both shot down each name the other came up with. They gave up for a few days.

Once Kara had the baby she and Lee still had three months of classes left then two months before being stationed on a battleship, which meant they had five months to be a family. Kara and Lee vowed to enjoy every moment together as a family.

Two months after having the baby Kara would be able to fly again. She was looking forward to that almost as much as being a family.

One night as they were resting Kara blurted out " Starlight "

Lee glanced up at her as he was laying his head on her belly " What are you saying Kara?"

Kara smirked " Starlight Adama, that's the name I choose"

Lee sat up " Kara that sounds like a call-sign not a baby girls name "

Kara smirked " I like it and I bet you can't come up with a better one "

Lee saw how happy Kara was about the name and he kinda of like it also, she would be different with a name like that " Okay we will name her Starlight Thrace Adama "

Kara stood up clapping" Wait here I need to show you something"

Lee waited and she came out carrying a square light weight board with the name Starlight Adama painted on it with pictures of stars in the night skies, some seemed to twinkle " It is for the door to her room "

Lee was amused " It is perfect Kara, but how did you know I would agree with the name ?"

Kara shrugged " It is the perfect name for a child of ours "

Lee got up and got a nail and hammer and put it on the door.

He then turned around and held Kara " We only have a week left before we get to see and hold her, I love you Kara"

Kara smiled " I love you also Lee, I wish we didn't have to go, but I know we do "

Lee held her tighter " Two years Kara and we will never be apart again and we get to visit her on leave and if we are lucky we might get the same downtime at least twice a year "

The next week was a long one, they both wanted it to happen and at the same time they didn't.

The next night Kara went into labor and they rushed to the hospital, she would only be a few days early.

Lee called his mom and Zak and went back to be with Kara.

Unknown to them Commander Adama was with Caroline when she got the call, after hanging up she told him what was happening. As they drove to the hospital she tried to answers all his questions, but after hearing it all he shouted " Why did you keep this from me?"

Caroline glanced at him " Lee did not want you to ruin this for him, he is happy Bill, so let him be happy, plus you are now a grandfather and that is a wonderful thing "

Bill conceded " What are they having and have they chose a name ?"

Caroline beamed " A girl, her name is Starlight Adama "

Bill jerked " Are they married?"

Caroline shook her head " No they are not and don't bring it up "

[====]

Back in the hospital after Kara was resting comfortable she looked at Lee " Do you really love me Lee or is it because we are having a child together?"

Lee gathered her hands in between his " I have wanted to ask you this for a long time Kara " he paused and looked away before facing her again " Will you marry me Kara and be my wife and the mother of our daughter, so we can truly be a family in your gods eyes?"

How Lee knew just what she was thinking she had no idea " Yes Lee, as long as we get married before Starlight is born "

Lee jumped up " I will find a priest or priestess now, don't move " and he took off in search of one.

He stopped the first person he saw " Do you know where I can find a priest or priestess right now ?"

The nurse laughed " Try the Chapel, it is down the hall on the end, left side "

Lee trotted to the Chapel and found a priestess " Please I need your help, we are having a baby right now and want to be married before it happens, please help us "

The priestess chuckled " Lead the way "

Kara was shocked when Lee returned with a priestess.

The priestess asked " How far along are you ?"

Kara shrugged as she fought through another contraction " Five centimeters last time someone checked "

The priestess stepped up " Then we better get started, where are your witnesses?"

Kara shrugged " Lost or stuck in traffic "

Zak suddenly showed up " What is going on?"

Lee jumped in " Kara and I are getting married and we need you for a witness "

Zak was confused " Okay, but shouldn't you have done this sooner?"

The priestess spoke again " We don't have time to talk now, let's get started, what are your names ?"

Zak answered " Lee Adama and Kara Thrace "

The priestess began " I'm sorry this has to be short we may not have much time "

Kara practically screamed " Short is good "

The priestess began " Lee Adama and Kara Thrace I bind you in marriage before the Lords of Kobol forever and into eternity, your souls are joined now and no mortal can break these vows not even you two. I now pronounce you married for life ever after, you may kiss your bride "

Kara screamed right after and the doctors rushed in just in time to catch Starlight as she made her presence known.

Bill and Caroline had walked into the room unnoticed while they were getting married. Caroline was smiling so bright Bill had a hard time paying attention to everything else.

The doctors said she was a perfectly healthy baby. Lee knew it would be a minute before they saw Starlight so he leaned down and kissed his wife.

[-] A.N.-Sorry for the short chapter I am trying to write two stories.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

.

WHAT IF?-Chapter -12

Kara and Lee meet through Caroline Adama.

Recap end of chapter-11*****The doctor said she was a perfectly healthy baby. Lee knew it would be a minute before they saw Starlight, so he leaned down and kissed his wife.

[ ]

After kissing her lips he moved to her cheeks then her forehead before finally kissing her on the neck making her shiver. Only the nurse tapping him on his shoulder made him stop kissing his wife.

Kara was about to push him back when she looked over his shoulder at the same time he knew their baby was behind him. Lee slowly turned keeping one of his hands in Kara's and stood there in shock as he fell completely in love with his daughter at first sight, kinda like he had with Kara.

Kara was even worse, she had tears streaming down her face grinning as she took her first look at Starlight, their daughter. Kara squeezed Lee's hand making him turn to her " Hand her to me Lee "

Lee froze " Kara I can't, I don't know how "

The nurse stepped up to him " Just hold your arms out like I am and when I pass her to you make sure you cradle her head in your hand "

Kara let go of his hand and tapped his back " You can do it Lee, since she is ours I'm pretty sure you won't break her "

Lee held his arms out to receive her " What if I drop her Kara?"

Kara chuckled " Then make sure you don't drop her Lee, I would hate to get out of this bed and kick your ass after just marrying you "

Lee laughed, she knew just how to calm him down. After Lee held her in his arms he couldn't stop staring at her. She had a touch of blond hair and a perfect face, he wished she would open her eyes.

Caroline, Bill and Zak stood silent through the entire exchange transfixed, each having similar and different thoughts. Kara and Lee had yet to see Bill or Caroline standing to the side.

Kara was content to watch Lee as the doctor and nurses finished up with her. The doctor stood up " You had a very good delivery Kara there were no complications, are you going to breast feed?"

Kara's eyes quickly jumped to the doctor " No I am not, I am a viper pilot and have every intention of getting back into one as soon as possible, Lee can bottle feed her baby formula "

That caught Lee's attention " Me, why not both of us?"

Kara smirked " Fine I will feed her during the daytime, but you have to feed her at night " Lee nodded once again looking at Starlight. Kara chose the daytime feedings because she was on maternity leave for at least a month. Her classroom work would be dropped off for her, so she wouldn't fall behind. Any tests she had would be set up through video feed which would be monitored.

Kara reached out and tapped his arm " Can you please let me hold my daughter now, you have had her long enough?"

Lee blushed " Sorry, now hold ou "

Kara snorted " Lee I heard her the first time, now give her to me "

As soon as Kara held her and looked her over from her feet to her head she was crying again " She is the most beautiful thing I have ever saw "

Caroline spoke up " Can we come closer and see her ourselves "

Kara and Lee's faces snapped towards Caroline's voice and that is when they saw Zak, Caroline and for Kara, Lee and Zak's dad for the first time.

Kara glanced at Lee to see him standing at attention " Yes Caroline and for fraks sake Lee it's your dad that is here not the Commander, at ease soldier "

Zak started laughing " Dad this is Kara who is now Lee's wife and mother of his daughter, gosh you guys don't waste time "

Adama had no idea what to say " It's nice to finally meet you in person instead of the video feed " he paused at a loss as to what else to say.

Kara helped him along " You also and I'm glad to be a part of your family, I hope in time you will feel the same about me "

Adama smiled " Don't worry I already do, Caroline made sure to tell me how important you are to her and Lee "

Zak snorted " You left me out, I happen to think she is pretty special myself, but I am afraid Starlight has stole her spotlight "

Kara giggled " Lame joke Zak "

Lee stepped farther up toward the top of Kara's bed to give his mom room. Caroline kissed Kara's cheek first then lightly touched her granddaughters cheek " She is beautiful Kara and welcome to the family officially, cause you were already a part of it before marrying my son "

Caroline turned to Lee and pulled him into a hug " Congratulations on your marriage and your daughter, and Lee, thank you for this and by that, I mean Kara and Starlight "

Adama stepped up close to the bed next to look at his granddaughter. His first thought was how something so small could grab a piece of your heart so fast without even knowing her. He also thought the name fit her perfectly. As much as he thought his sons were beautiful children when they were born they didn't hold a candle to how beautiful Starlight was. " You did good Kara she is lovely " Adama reached out to grab a finger and was surprised when she curled it around his.

Adama then turned to Lee and pulled him into a short hug " Congratulations Lee on everything " he chuckled " I told you she was a keeper and I mean it more now than I did before "

Lee was shocked and was saved from responding back as Zak spoke up " I can't believe I am an uncle and as one I reserve the right to spoil her rotten "

Before anyone else got the chance to hold her the nurses came by to take her to the nursery to run tests, then ran everyone except Lee out of the room saying Kara needed to rest.

After everyone said their good-byes Kara and Lee were finally alone.

Kara scooted over and tapped the bed " Lay down with me Lee, it will be our first time as married people "

Lee grinned remembering the rushed wedding as he laid down next to her " I'm sorry we had to get married so fast "

Kara laid her hand on his stomach " I'm not, it fits with the way we have done everything else, fast "

They spent the next ten minutes talking about Starlight before they both fell asleep.

[ ]

Before Kara and Lee knew it a month had passed.

Kara spent her days taking care of and playing with Starlight and keeping up with her classes.

Lee would spend the evenings with her, getting to know her and doing his classwork while Kara went for a walk or did light workouts at the campus gym.

No matter what they made sure to spend time together as a family and after putting Starlight down for the night Kara and Lee made time for each other. They would all three be separated in three months, something they were desperately trying not to think about.

When Kara started going back to her classes at the Academy they had worked out a schedule. Caroline would come and stay with them Monday through Wednesday and on Thursday and Friday Starlight stayed with their neighbor next door that they had gotten to know really well. She also kept her sisters child two or three times a week.

The weekends they spent together either at home or at Caroline's house. They lived for the weekends cramming as many family oriented things into them as they could.

Kara would just sit and watch Lee and Starlight together storing as many memories as she could to take with her.

She also continued working on the scrapbook for Starlight and secretly made one for Lee to take with him and she made herself one also.

[ ]

Classes were over and graduation came next, they should have been excited, but both their thoughts were on leaving in two months.

Lee got stationed on the Atlantia and Kara got placed on the Pegasus.

Starlight was three months old now and would be five months old when they left.

Kara and Lee agreed to leave her with Caroline who was overjoyed about having Starlight with her. They rented the house for another year, so Caroline could bring Starlight there when one or both of them got leave. It would make their time together happy to be in their own home.

[ ]

Over the next two months Kara and Lee agreed to spend every night together as a family.

They went out to dinner, to the movies, toured museums and took Starlight at least once a week to watch vipers take off and land, she loved it.

Kara also went once a week with Mike to practice shooting and honing her sniper skills. One day as they finished Mike asked her and Lee to go out dancing with him and his girlfriend.

Kara thought about it and decided that her and Lee both needed a night out with adults drinking and dancing. With her mind made up she agreed " Sounds good, just let me check with Lee before you make any plans "

Mike grinned " I can't believe you agreed, I was half afraid Starbuck had disappeared underneath all that domestic bliss that surrounds you lately "

Kara snorted " Not likely " then she shrugged " Lee and I are having a hard time dealing with our family becoming separated, so we are trying to cram as much family time in as we can before we have to leave "

Mike knew she needed to hear something positive " It will pass before you know it and the times you do get to see each other will be perfect moments in time "

Kara laughed as she was putting her rifle away " Didn't know you were a poet Mike "

Mike shrugged as he got into his truck to drive away, but not before saying " Call me as soon as you ask Lee about going out "

Kara arrived home only to find Lee and Starlight asleep in the lounger out back stomach to stomach with her legs and arms hanging loose beside her. Lee had one hand on her back and one underneath his head, so Kara ran inside and grabbed her camera to capture a perfect moment. One she would never forget, the one that would get her through some of the worst times of her life, she had yet to live.

Kara sat down and just watched them. As she sat there she once again remembered that if she hadn't ran into Caroline Adama that day she would not be the person she was today and it also meant she wouldn't have the two people she loved the most in this world asleep in front of her right now.

Kara knew she owed Caroline more than she could ever describe, but she also knew she had made Caroline's life better herself.

Lee had been awake watching Kara knowing she was deep in thought " A cubit for your thoughts?"

Kara jumped " Frak Lee, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lee chuckled causing Starlight to bounce " No, is something wrong?"

Kara got up and sat on the edge of the lounger so she could rub Starlight's back " Just thinking, anyway Mike wants us to go out dancing and drinking with him and his girlfriend one night soon "

Lee waited for her to say more " Well, what did you tell him?"

Kara shrugged " Okay, but I needed to ask you first, so what do you think?"

Lee tried to remember the last time he went out and then it hit him, frak that was the night he went out intending to have sex with another woman. " Yeah okay, I guess so "

Kara smirked " I promise it won't kill you to go out Lee, besides we have never gone out dancing and I think it will do both of us some good to have some adult fun "

Lee snorted " Kara we have adult fun almost every night "

Kara reached up and thumped his forehead " That is not what I meant, although I will expect that also when we get home "

Lee was rubbing his forehead " Why in the frak did you thump me?"

Kara leaned over Starlight and kissed his forehead " It was the only safe way to hit you without hurting Starlight, and I kissed it, so it should feel better already "

Kara picked her daughter up and stood up walking her around talking baby talk to her " Hey baby girl you wanna go see dada's goldfish?"

Lee lay there watching them knowing there wasn't any place in the twelve worlds he would rather be than right here right now. That thought was quickly followed by the fact that they only had two weeks left before they left for their battlestars.

Lee saw Kara's camera and picked it up to take a picture of them together. Kara usually took the pictures which meant she wasn't in a lot of them, today she would be.

After calling Mike and deciding on this Saturday night because Starlight would be with her Grammy ( Caroline ) Kara hung up and went to bathe Starlight while Lee fixed dinner.

[ ]

Caroline had just hung up the phone after talking to Bill for the last thirty minutes.

Caroline had been talking to Bill at least once a week after Starlight was born. Sometimes he called her and when she had news about their grandchild she would call him.

Although they never said it aloud they both kept it from their sons that they talked weekly.

Caroline had called Bill to let him know she would be keeping Starlight Saturday night while Lee and Kara went out.

Bill had told her he would be within range this weekend and asked if she cared if he stopped by to see Starlight.

Caroline had no idea what came over her as she blurted out " Why don't you stay here with us instead of getting a room?"

Bill was glad for the offer, but nervous " I would like that if you are sure about me staying "

Caroline sighed " I'm sure, besides Starlight needs to spend time with both her grandparents "

Caroline hung up the phone knowing she would have to tell Kara, so the boys didn't find out, even though there was nothing happening.

[ ]

It was Friday afternoon and Kara had just put Starlight down for a nap.

Lee had gone to the bank to add his mom to their bank account in case something came up involving Starlight.

Kara had invited Zak over to eat dinner with them tonight, so they could discuss how Zak could help out with Starlight since he would be at the Academy.

Kara had a couple of hours before she needed to start dinner, so she was going to use that time to finish her and Lee's scrapbook.

The phone rang just as she was picking out photos " Hello "

Caroline spoke softly " Kara is Lee there?"

Kara shook her head before she remembered she was on the phone " Not right now, why?"

Caroline sighed " I need to speak with you tomorrow when you get here, but I don't want Lee to know, nothing is wrong it's just something personal about me, is that okay with you Kara?"

Kara chuckled " Anything for you Caroline, you know that "

Caroline exhaled " Thank you Kara and I'll see you all tomorrow, bye "

Kara hung up wondering what was going on, then the phone rang again.

She put the photos back down " Hello "

A man spoke " Lt Thrace you and your partner are being called in to help with a hostage situation downtown, Captain Davis said to meet him in the alley between Third and Oak Street "

Kara hung up and grabbed Starlights emergency bag and hers before grabbing Starlight and taking her next door knocking louder than usual. When their neighbor opened the door Kara only had time for the facts " I have been called in for an emergency, you can take her to Lee as soon as he gets back from the bank, bye gotta go "

Kara kept her rifle locked up in a special steel case behind the seat of her truck. To get to it you would have to go through two locking safety latches. Kara was allowed to get to the hostage situation by whatever means were necessary, so she drove fast swerving in and out of traffic. Kara knew how to drive her truck as well as she flew her viper.

Twenty minutes after the call and she was on site and out of the truck turning to grab her gun when the Captain stopped her " Kara, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to sit this one out "

Kara spun around to face him so fast she would have fell if she hadn't grabbed her door " Why in the frak would you want me to do that, Mike and I are your best team, sir?"

Mike walked up and Kara thought he was going to say the same thing, except he didn't " Kara the hostages are in the Caprica City Bank and Lee is in there, I'm sorry "

Kara turned away forcing herself to breathe, she knew it was protocol to stand down when it was personal, but the fact remained that Mike and her were the best and she needed to make sure Lee made it out alive.

She turned back to face her Captain " Sir I can do this, I have trained for this and I have gone through the Academy and I can do my job without emotions and you know we are the best " she paused a beat " Plus I know my husband and if he knows something that can help he will find a way of letting me know, but I have to be looking through my scope for that to happen "

Mike jumped in with his two cubits " Kara's right sir, plus her husband is a War College graduate and he will see things other people will overlook "

Captain Davis sighed loudly " Fine Thrace, but I am putting the other team in play along with you, get to your posts and I will keep you updated "

Mike asked " What are their demands?"

Kara tugged on his arm " Not our business Mike, now let's get set up "

Kara was getting by on adrenalin at this point. She knew she couldn't think of Lee as her husband right now, she needed to see him as just another hostage.

Mike chose a room on the fourth floor across from the bank which was only one floor. As he was setting up Kara looked around processing everything she saw. She hardly ever went into Caprica City and for the first time she saw that almost all the buildings had glass fronts to them. Glass always seemed to throw things a bit out of perceptive.

The second team who were at a different angle reported seeing three gunmen and the hostages were placed sitting in the center of the bank.

Kara also heard someone telling Captain Davis that there were three gunmen. When Kara heard that one of the gunmen was the one that told them that she got a weird feeling in her gut " Mike I need a scope now "

Mike handed her his long range scope as he was still setting her gun up " Here "

After shifting her position Kara finally saw the hostages and Lee, who looked straight at her like he knew she was there. Kara shivered and after scoping out the three gunmen herself she went back to Lee watching for some sign from him.

After another minute and him doing it twice she saw it, he raised one hand up like he was scratching his head, but he was clearly holding up four fingers, but why?

Mike stood next to her " It's ready Starbuck, what are you looking at?"

Kara moved to her rifle after handing him the scope " The reports are saying there are three gunmen, but I swear Lee is saying there are four, what do you think that means?"

Mike looked at Lee through the scope knowing him by Kara's description and saw Lee do the same thing " Maybe one of the hostages is another gunman "

Kara clicked her mike " Captain I believe we have four gunmen in the bank with one posing as a hostage "

Captain Davis trusted her instincts, but in this situation he needed to know " Why do you think that Starbuck?"

Mike answered " Sir, I saw it myself Starbuck's husband is clearly signaling four "

Sounded reasonable " Okay, but why would they play it that way?"

Kara thought she knew " They wanted to keep a close eye on the hostages in case they tried something "

Captain Davis sighed " And someone always tries to be the hero or they do something else stupid, so any suggestions as to how we find out who the fourth gunman is?"

Kara made another sweep of the hostages looking for something out of place and she knew Lee would do the same thing " Sir give my husband some time, he is looking for clues now and when he knows he will let us know "

Kara heard another sigh from her boss " Alright just keep your eyes on him, the other gunmen are talking about demands, so it should be a while, let's just pray no one tries anything stupid "

It seemed like forever to Kara before Lee signaled again " Mike watch Lee he is signaling "

Kara saw his hand clearly signaling to his right, she looked over seeing four people to the right of him three men one woman, then she looked back and saw him gently run his finger along his neck like he does to her " Aha I got it " she shouted

Mike looked over at her " What in the frak have you got, I didn't get anything out of that?"

Kara grinned " The fourth gunman is a woman and she is on Lee's right side "

Captain Davis broke in " Starbuck how sure are you and how do you know that?"

Kara snorted " I'm positive, but I don't think you want to know how I know, sir "

Captain Davis spoke " Okay we have two shooters and four gunmen and the Feds want us to take them out any ideas?"

Kara blurted " I have one "

Captain Davis chuckled " Of course you do, okay what is it?"

Kara took a deep breath " First my husband will take out the woman he has the element of surprise on her, second I take the gunman closest to my husband and team two can take out the one by the hostages, last I'll take the one out by the door "

Mike snorted " That is your brilliant plan, how do you know it is going to work?"

Kara rolled her eyes " I don't here anybody else coming up with one, besides I trust our team and my husband, it will work "

Captain Davis had no choice he had orders to take them down " You call the play Starbuck and give everyone the green light on your mark "

Kara had one more play that no one knew and she had to execute it, so Lee would know. " Team hold " Kara gave a quick burst of red from her scope to signal Lee " Team mark now "

What took hours ended in less than a minute.

Kara knew she shouldn't do it, but she didn't care.

Kara shoved her rifle to the side and jumped up running down the stairs and across the street elbowing her way through people trying to get to Lee when someone made the mistake of grabbing her from behind.

Kara turned just enough to elbow the guy in the stomach then kneed him between his legs as hard as she could.

He let go and she took off running into the bank before stopping and started spinning around and around trying to find Lee.

For a moment Kara felt her world shatter and that scared her more than anything ever could. Then she felt him step up behind her and gently say her name " Kara "

Kara could not turn around, her legs felt literally locked in place " I can't turn around Lee "

Lee had been helping an elderly man sit up against a wall when Kara ran in and he watched her looking for him then he saw her stop and he knew he had to get to her.

Lee slowly walked around her until he was standing five inches from her and pulled her to him hugging her as tight as he could, so she would know he was okay. " Let's go home Kara "

Kara finally felt herself fill back up because for a moment she felt empty. " I have to check in, technically I am not even supposed to be here "

Lee held onto her hand " Okay I'll come with you "

As soon as they walked out of the bank Kara saw Mike and Captain Davis across the street waiting on her, so she went to meet them even though she wanted to run from them .

Kara stopped when they reached them " Sir this is my husband Lee Adama, Lee this is my boss Captain Davis and my partner Mike "

Lee shook their hands " Thank you for saving all of us "

Mike snorted " Actually I think you and Starbuck made the plan up and we went along for the ride "

Captain Davis kinda agreed, but would not admit it " You did a good job Starbuck, but I am going to have to write you up for leaving your post, sorry "

Kara shrugged " I don't care, you do what you have to sir I'm just happy no one died here today "

Mike took a step away " I put your rifle in your truck and I hope we are still on for tomorrow night "

Kara grinned " We will be there, bye boss "

[ ]

They finally fell into bed after endless phone calls and having Zak over for dinner and putting Starlight to sleep.

They laid there facing each other knowing today could have been tragic.

Lee knew time was running out and he couldn't stop it, but he could love her now and until they parted.

Kara was thinking the same thing as she desperately reached for him.

The closer the time came for them to leave the more they made love almost as if they were trying to crawl inside each other. The more passionate it became was also when it felt the most painful.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT IF?

Chapter -13

Kara and Lee meet after Kara literally runs into Lee's mom, Caroline.

A.N.-I have a couple more chapters of ' What If? ' as I plan to continue this story in a sequel.

[*******************************************************************************************]

Chapter-13

Kara woke up first the following morning with her back to Lee wrapped in his arms as usual. For a minute she didn't move, waking up with Lee was always her favorite way to start her day.

As she lay there absently rubbing one of his arms she wondered what Caroline wanted to talk to her about. She needed to convince Lee that they needed to leave earlier than expected.

Kara could feel Lee starting to wake up, so she turned over to face him. He was laying on his back, so she placed her arm across his stomach getting his attention.

Lee grinned and turned to face her " Good morning beautiful "

Kara smiled at his words, but knew they had little time before Starlight woke up " Lee I want to go to your mom's early, so we can spend some time with them before going out and because it will be the first night Starlight stays overnight away from us "

Lee leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before laying back down " Okay, speaking of going out have you met Mike's girlfriend?"

Kara shook her head " No, but we are going to the meet them at an off campus bar called ' Off Duty ' we will meet her then "

Lee thought about that for a moment " Well he couldn't have known her long if you know nothing about her "

Kara chuckled " You only met Mike yesterday, besides he told me he met her at some bar and she made a pass at him, and they have been seeing each other ever since "

Lee sat up " Kara you know you can't get into any trouble or you will mess up your battlestar posting "

Kat sat up placing her feet on the floor before looking back at Lee " I know and I am not that person anymore Lee, so stop worrying about it "

Before anything else could be said Starlight started crying, Kara stood up " I'll feed her while you get dressed and then we need to pack our bags "

Lee stood up and it took Kara a full minute to move while she stared at a completely naked Lee, something she did often. She snapped out of her trance when he put his boxers on and grabbed the first T-shirt she saw and pulled it on and grabbed her panties from the night before putting them on also. She then headed off to Starlight's room.

As she walked up to her crib she had stopped crying and watched as her mother came to lean over her " Hey baby girl, Mama's here I bet you are hungry "

Kara picked her up " You are also wet " Kara took her to the changing table " After you are changed and fed we are going to Grammy's house, she can't wait to see you " Kara babbled on as she dressed her, then held her up to face her " You are staying with Grammy tonight while Dada and Mama go out and I expect you to behave yourself for Grammy, okay Starlight?"

Lee had been leaning against the door of Starlight's room, listening to Kara's one-sided conservation " I don't think she can understand you Kara "

Kara turned to face him " Don't be to sure Lee, she is almost five months old and she is your daughter after all " Kara paused " She probably inherited your smart gene and my over achievement gene, I'd say that makes her pretty smart already "

Lee laughed as he walked toward them " Give her to me and I will feed her while you get dressed and packed "

After taking Starlight he handed her a sheet of paper.

Kara looked at it " What is this Lee? "

Lee looked at Starlight as he answered " It is a list of things to pack for Starlight in case mom needs anything "

Lee walked out of the room into the kitchen before she could respond.

Kara started to follow him asking him if he thought she didn't know what Starlight would need for an overnight stay. Instead she let it go not wanting to argue since they had little time left together.

After packing Starlight's things she then packed what she and Lee would wear tonight, as they planned to get ready at Caroline's.

Even though it was mainly an Academy bar it was off base so Kara decided to dress up and packed a form fitting black dress that fell mid thigh on her and had a deep V front that barely covered her bra and a pair of black short spike heeled, open toed shoes with a strap that tied around her ankle and last a matching black bra and pantie set.

For Lee she packed her favorite black jeans of his and a white button down shirt that she would insist he leave two buttons undone and a pair of black loafers he didn't particular like, but they went with the outfit.

Afterwards she pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark green T-shirt along with a pair of sandals.

Grabbing their things she headed to the kitchen just as Lee finished feeding Starlight and was in the process of burping her.

Lee looked up when she came in and chuckled " It seems you are ready to go "

Kara put the bags down and went to take their baby " I will be as soon as you put some shoes on and while you are doing that I am going to strap Starlight in your car "

Lee had no idea why she was in such a hurry, but didn't ask why " Go ahead I'll grab our bags on the way out "

Kara nodded and walked out after grabbing her and Lee's keys. They might be taking Lee's car, but she didn't go anywhere without her rifle and her pistol.

Kara had finished just as Lee walked out, she got into the passenger seat since it was Lee's car.

Lee looked over at her " Ready?"

Kara nodded " Ready, let's go "

[ ]

When they arrived at Caroline's it was mid-morning and after they all greeted each other Caroline reached for Starlight " Hey angel "

She then turned to Kara and Lee " Lee could you put Starlight's things in my room while Kara takes her formula to the kitchen?"

Lee nodded " Sure mom "

Kara followed her into the kitchen and put Starlight's things away as Caroline played with Starlight.

When she finished she went to sit by Caroline " Let me know when you want to talk "

Caroline looked at Kara and she could see the worry on Caroline's face " I'll send Lee to town on an errand and we can talk then "

Before Kara could ask anything more Lee walked in " Mom are you sure about keeping Starlight overnight?"

Caroline looked at him grinning " Yes Lee, in case you forgot I did raise you and Zak, we will be fine isn't that right angel?"

As they drank their coffee Caroline asked about their postings " Kara I don't think we ever told you that Helena Cain is my cousin "

Kara who had taken a sip of her coffee barely choked it down " Why didn't anyone tell me and please don't tell me you pulled strings to get my posting "

Lee answered " I had actually forgot about that, but I can assure you that you got that posting on your ability and not because of mom, she knows better than to interfere with military things "

Caroline stood up and handed Starlight to Kara " Lee's right I didn't have anything to do with your posting, plus I haven't seen Helena in years " Caroline paused " Lee could you run to town and pick up a few groceries for me?"

Lee stood up " Sure mom, what do you need?"

Caroline made a list and handed it to him " I would rather spend time with Starlight instead of running errands, thanks Lee "

Lee kissed Starlight then Kara and also kissed his mothers cheek " I'll be back soon "

[**]

After Lee left Kara walked Starlight around until she fell asleep, so she laid her on a pallet on the living room floor.

Starlight was already rolling over and lifting her head and a pallet on the floor seemed to be the safest place for her. Kara stumbled for a moment knowing that Starlight would be crawling and trying to stand up before they saw her again.

Kara went back to sit at the counter watching Caroline wash the coffee mugs " Starlight is asleep, we can talk now Caroline "

With her back to Kara she nodded and lowered her head for a moment before joining her at the counter.

Kara was becoming concerned " Caroline just tell me, I promise whatever it is it will stay between us "

Caroline turned to face her placing one hand on the counter top and blurted out " Bill and I have been talking weekly since Starlight was born and I ask him to stay with us tonight "

Kara grinned " That is wonderful Caroline, but why keep it from Zak and Lee?"

Caroline frowned " Right now we are just friends and as for tonight I thought it would be nice for Starlight to have both her grandparents here "

Kara smirked " You are hoping more will happen, don't you?"

Caroline chuckled " Yes, and I think Bill does to, he said when they retired the Galactica in a year he was planning on staying in Caprica and taking a desk job "

Kara tilted her head " I think Lee and Zak would be happy for you both "

Caroline frowned " I hope so, but right now we don't want them to know in case it doesn't work out, so please don't tell them Kara "

Kara could tell she was worried " I won't say anything, I promise Caroline and if you ever need me to run interference I will "

Kara decided to change the subject " Lee and I will be getting ready to go from here if that is okay with you?"

Caroline stood when she heard Starlight moving around " That's fine Kara and thanks for listening and for your support "

Caroline moved to the couch to watch Starlight.

Kara peeped around the corner " I am going for a run, I will be back soon "

Caroline nodded never taking her eyes off of Starlight.

Kara ran upstairs to change into her running gear that she kept here.

As she was changing she wondered if Starlight had brought the two back together. Kara was happy for Caroline and hoped Lee and Zak would be also.

Kara was beginning to believe Starlight was a blessing for the ones closest to her.

[****]

Lee was back from town and since he saw no one around he put the groceries up before going to look for them.

After searching the house he found Kara's things in his room, but not his. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to Zak's room and found his things, he wondered what Kara was up to.

He went back upstairs and went to look out back and smiled to himself at seeing Kara, Starlight and his mom sitting on a blanket talking with Starlight between them.

Lee went out to join them as it was getting late and they would need to leave soon.

Lee went and stood beside them chuckling " Is there room for me?"

Kara stood up" Sure if you don't mind me sitting in your lap. "

Lee plopped down and reached for her pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her " So what have you three been up to while I was gone?"

Kara shrugged " I went for a run, other than that we have been playing with Starlight "

Lee squeezed Kara " Why are my things in Zak's room and not with yours?"

Kara blushed " I wanted to surprise you and that is kinda hard to do with us getting ready together "

Lee grabbed her chin turning it so he could look at her " Are you getting dressed up for tonight?"

Kara mumbled " Maybe " then she stood up " We won't see each other for a long time Lee and I wanted you to remember me without spit up on me and crumpled old clothes " then she sprinted back to the house.

Lee looked at his mom " That is not how I see her, she should know I'll love her no matter what she wears "

Caroline shook her head and grinned " Kara doesn't see herself like we do, so let her do this for her and you "

Lee didn't comment, he picked Starlight up and laid on his back sitting her on his chest " Your mom has no idea how much we love her, does she? "

Starlight looked at Lee with eyes as blue as his " Mama, Dada "

Caroline watched them for a few minutes glad to see how happy her son was and hated to have to stop him from playing with his daughter " Give her to me Lee, you need to get dressed yourself "

Lee sat up and kissed Starlight on the cheek before handing her over to his mom and after standing up he looked down " Mom call us if you need us to come pick her up "

Caroline rolled her eyes " We will be fine Lee and don't show up until lunchtime tomorrow even later if you want "

[****]

Lee had showered and dressed and was sitting at the kitchen counter feeding Starlight as he waited on Kara.

He looked down at his daughter " Your mom has never taken this long to get ready, I wonder what she is up to?"

Starlight couldn't answer, instead she looked at her dad with what Lee was sure was a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Lee laughed " Somehow I get the feeling you would not tell me even if you could talk "

Starlight finished her bottle, so Lee put her over his shoulder to burp her when he saw Kara enter the kitchen and stand still " So, does this look okay for our first real date?"

Lee was stunned and it took him a minute to form words " My gods Kara you look gorgeous, I'm not sure I want to share you with anyone tonight " Lee stood up still holding Starlight and walked until he reached her placing a hand against her cheek " I am also pretty sure that dress might cause a riot when the guys see Starbuck dressed like that "

Kara chuckled " I don't think so, anyway I plan to stay by your side all night, and by the way you look good too "

She reached up and unbuttoned his top two buttons " There, I want the women to see that they can look, but you belong to me "

Caroline chose that moment to enter first looking at Kara " You look beautiful Kara " then she looked at Lee for a moment " You look handsome Lee and happy, both of you do "

Kara gasped " Wait while I grab something "

Caroline and Lee waited as she walked away, Caroline reached and took Starlight from Lee. " I want you two to have fun tonight Lee and don't worry about Starlight she will be fine "

When Kara walked back in with her camera Lee should have known that was what she ran off to get. Kara was always taking pictures.

Kara handed the camera to Caroline and took Starlight and placed her on the floor " I want you to take a picture of us, this is the one of Lee and I that I want to take with me "

They stood next to each other with an arm wrapped around each others waist grinning like fools as Caroline took the picture. Kara went and picked Starlight up and held her on her hip next to Lee " I want to take this one also "

Caroline finally got them out of the house after they told Starlight good-bye several times and after giving Kara a pointed look. Kara nodded and grabbed Lee's hand " Come on or we will be late "

Once they were outside Lee grabbed Kara surprising her as he held her close before kissing her deeply " I have been wanting to do that since I first saw you in that dress "

Kara chuckled " I plan on doing much more when we get home, now let's go or we really will be late "

Lee surprised her again by opening the car door for her, she blushed as she slid inside the car. No one had ever done that for her before. Kara was trying to get Lee away from his mom's before Adama showed up.

[**]

When they arrived at the club the parking lot was full, Kara hoped Mike had found them a table otherwise they would have to stand up.

After parking Kara was about to open the door, but waited to see what Lee would do, and just like she suspected he came around and opened her car door.

" Thanks " Kara had no idea what to say so she went with thanks.

As they walked toward the club Lee stayed right by her side with a hand at her lower back.

Kara stopped just inside the door looking around " Do you see Mike anywhere?"

Lee had been looking also and was about to answer no when he saw Mike by himself at a table near the left wall.

He pointed " He is over there, but we are going to have to cross the dance floor to reach him " Lee looked over at her " Ready?"

Kara nodded " Ready "

They hadn't taken two steps before someone hollered " Frak me, is that Starbuck?"

Lee kept walking with his hand on her back and they actually made it three steps before someone else yelled "Oh my gods that is Starbuck and she is with Apollo "

Kara had expected something like this. They had not told anyone outside of the family about their marriage or their daughter except Mike and her Captain.

After a couple of more steps someone stepped right in front of them blocking them from moving " Kara what in the frak is going on, I don't hear from you for almost a year and you just show up here like this?" he said as he looked her up and down.

Lee stepped forward, but Kara stopped him by placing a hand on his arm " I can explain Karl, but not right now we are meeting some people, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Kara paused " Apollo this is Helo a very good friend of mine from basic and Helo this is"

Helo didn't let her finish " I know who Apollo is Kara "

Kara grinned " I was going to say my husband Helo before you interrupted "

Helo gasped " You are married to Apollo, when and why?"

Kara slapped his arm since it was the closest " Because I love him you fool and I will explain the rest tomorrow okay?"

Helo stepped back to let them pass " You had better or I will hunt you down Starbuck "

Kara turned back and winked at him " If it helps you can tell the rest of these fools we are married "

Helo let out a big " Whoop " and looked for the largest gathering of people to tell them.

They finally made it to the table where Mike was and sat down. " Thank the gods that is over " Kara said as she looked at Mike " Where is your girlfriend?"

Mike was still reeling from the attention Lee and Kara had gotten as they came in " Bathroom " he looked at Kara " You look stunning in that dress Kara, I guess that explains what happened on the way over here "

Kara blushed " Thanks, I think it was partly seeing Starbuck in a dress and also because I was with Apollo "

In all the excitement Mike forgot to tell Kara his news " I have been posted on the Pegasus it seems she needs some more marines "

Kara stood up to hug him " Oh my gods, I am so happy you are going to be on the Pegasus with me " she wouldn't admit it but she didn't like the idea of not knowing if she would know any of the Pegasus crew.

They all three heard a cold voice " It seems you like to take all the men I date "

Mike froze, Kara chuckled after seeing who it was and Lee laid his head in his arms as he looked down at the table.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT IF?-Chapter -14

Kara meets Lee after running into Caroline, Lee's mom. Kara literally did run into her after running away from her mom.

[ ]

A.N.-Recap of last chapter- Lee and Kara are with Mike when Mike's girlfriend interrupts them in the club ( Off Duty).

[ ]

Kara smirked at Gianne as she stepped away from Mike to sit back down.

Lee stood up " Let's go Kara we need to leave " he looked at Mike " I'm sorry, but us staying would be a mistake "

Kara was still sitting " No Lee, we are all adults and I didn't get dressed up to just go back home "

Kara looked up at Gianne who was still standing along with Lee " Sit down Gianne, I would like to hear how you ended up dating my partner, because even though I believe in coincidences, somehow I don't believe this was one of them "

Lee knew Kara wasn't going to let it go, so he sat down sighing loudly.

Mike looked at Kara than Gianne as Kara spoke " Sit down Gianne "

After Gianne sat down Kara motioned for the waitress, when she arrived Kara ordered " We need four shot glasses and a bottle of ambrosia "

Mike looked at his partner Kara " Tell me what's going on Kara "

Gianne spoke " She stole Lee away from me "

Kara picked up where she left off " Let me guess, you found out Mike and I were partners and you went after him, but what I don't understand is why "

Mike looked at his beautiful girlfriend who he thought was one of the sweetest girls he ever knew " Is Kara right Gianne, did you target me because of losing Lee to Kara?"

Gianne smirked " Yes, I needed to get close to Lee and convince him he had made a mistake by leaving me for her, so I used you to get close to them " Gianne laughed " You didn't really think I fell in love with you, did you?"

Lee had wisely kept his mouth shut and as soon as the bottle and glasses showed up he poured himself a shot and downed it.

Kara chuckled at Lee as he downed his drink " Lee could you pour us each a shot before you drink the whole bottle " Kara frowned when she remembered him almost dying from alcohol poisoning " Sorry, bad joke "

She then turned to look at Gianne " You are a sadistic bitch and Mike deserves someone better than you "

Gianne sneered " The same could be said about you Starbuck "

Mike had just finished downing his drink and looked at Gianne " Kara is nothing like you, she is the most selfless person I know "

Lee spoke up also " Do not speak about my wife like that ever again Gianne and what we had was nothing other than going on a few dates "

Gianne mouth fell open " She is your wife?"

Lee smiled at Kara before turning to look at Gianne putting the final nail in the coffin, so to speak " Yes and also the mother of our daughter "

Gianne looked at Kara with pure hatred " You bitch that could have been my life "

Lee snorted " Not in this lifetime or any other for that matter " he downed another shot.

Mike said very sternly " You need to leave Gianne, you are not welcome here and I hope I never see you again "

Kara threw back a shot " I couldn't have said it better myself, now get the frak away from us before I plant your face into this table "

Gianne scooted her chair back loudly " I frakking hate you Starbuck "

Kara grinned " Back at you bitch, now scram "

After Gianne left Kara looked at Mike " I am sorry she did that to you, she doesn't deserve you Mike "

Lee added " I hate I was the reason she used you, but trust me she isn't worth you wasting another thought on her or losing any sleep over her "

Kara smirked " Look at it like this, now you can see as many women as you want until we leave, so go find a woman and dance with her " Kara looked at Lee " Would you like to dance with me Lee?"

Lee nodded and stood up extending his hand " Yes, it will probably be a long time before we get the chance to dance together again "

Their first dance was to a fast song and Lee was amazed at how Kara's body moved with the music as he barely swayed while watching her in that black dress that clung to her in all the right places.

The second was slow, which Lee had been waiting for so he could hold her against his body, and hold her he did leaving no room between them. His hands seemed to move on their own as he caressed her back and held one hand on her bottom. He leaned back just to look down the front of her dress and knew with little effort he could tease her breast, which is what he did. He reached inside her dress until he held one breast in the palm of his hand and rubbed the nipple with his thumb.

Kara was enjoying having Lee touch her, but if she didn't stop him she knew he would soon have her breast completely out of her dress, so she stepped back breathing heavily " For the love of gods Lee you have to stop before we get kicked out of here for public indecency "

Lee placed his arms back around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and they danced as close as before.

Kara spotted Mike and pulled back " Look Lee, Mike is dancing, do you think he will be okay, I mean it must feel awful to be used like that?"

Lee nodded after barely glancing at Mike " He will be fine, trust me Gianne is easy to forget "

They went back to the table and Mike and his dance partner joined them.

Lee was looking at Kara as Mike made the introductions " This is Kara and Lee and guys this is Carter "

Kara had been looking at Carter and was about to say nice to meet you when Lee dropped his forehead to the table followed by " Frak "

Kara leaned back " For fraks sake Lee what is going on now?"

Lee raised his head up and looked at them.

Carter busted out laughing " Oh my gods it's you and I take it Kara is the reason you left me standing in the parking lot at Beyond Insane?"

Mike groaned " Come on Lee you can't possibly have met every woman in the colonies, so why do I keep ending up with your cast-offs?"

Carter snorted " I am not a cast-off, I just happened to end up with Mr. Miserable over there, believe me nothing happened except his brother pounding on my door in the middle of the night "

Kara simply asked " Explain Lee, now "

Lee reached and held one of her hands " After I got out of the hospital and found you gone I decided it would be best to try and forget you, so Zak and I went out and I had every intention of proving to myself I could get over you by frakking someone else, sorry Carter " Kara tried to pull her hand back, but Lee held onto it " Kara I tried, but my heart wasn't in it and I realized I could never get over you, so I left Carter in the parking lot and went home and started working on our house the next day hoping you would come back to me, I'm sorry "

Kara exhaled " I can't really blame you since I was the one who run away, but make no mistake if you had gone through with it we would not be together now "

Carter spoke up " I had never met a man so broken hearted before, I guess that was why I was drawn to him, I have always wanted to understand people when they seem so lost " She chuckled " He even acted gentlemanly as he turned me down "

Carter turned to Mike " I saw almost the same thing in you tonight, just not as intense "

Kara remembered once again their time together was running out, so she let it go and laughed at how accurate Carter was " Mike and us just found out Lee's old girlfriend used him to get close to Lee in the hope that he would want her back "

Carter looked at Mike " Ouch I bet that hurt, just one question are you going to leave me standing in the parking lot, so to speak?"

Mike laughed out loud " No I am not, are you ready to get out of here?"

Carter stood up " Yep, nice to meet you Kara and I'm glad to see you happy Lee, we will have to get together again "

Carter noticed the three of them suddenly seemed glum " What's up?"

Mike answered " We all deploy in a week, Kara and I are assigned to the Pegasus, her as a viper pilot and me as a marine and Lee is a viper pilot also, but will be going to the Atlantia "

Carter smiled " Then we all had better get what we can until then, let's go Mike, time waits on no one "

Lee smiled and stood up pulling Kara with him " Sounds like good advice, let's go home "

[ ]

As soon as they entered their home and closed the door Lee stopped Kara and turned her to face him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked directly into her eyes. " Kara I am sorry about Carter, but if it is any consolation it made me realize how much I loved you " Lee paused " I know now that I was pushing you to fast into something you weren't ready for and I was afraid of losing you " He pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling back " Kara I love you more today than yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow than today, that is how deeply I love you, it is unending "

Very few things could make Kara cry, but Lee speaking those words from his heart caused tears to trickle down her face. Kara leaned in and kissed him softly. " I don't know how to express how much I love you Lee, so if you don't mind I'll use your words, because that is exactly how I feel about you "

Lee locked the door and grabbed her hand turning off the lights as they headed to their bedroom. Once there Lee stood with his back to the door as Kara stopped in the middle of the room and turned around looking at her husband.

Lee looked her over from the top of her head to her toes poking out of her shoes " Tonight is just for us Kara, I need this to be only about us, so when I am missing you so much it hurts I can remember this night "

Kara walked toward him " I need this also Lee "

Lee walked with her to stand next to their bed " You look beautiful in that dress Kara, but right now I need to take it off of you "

Kara smiled and reached to lift the dress over her head, but Lee stopped her " Let me take it off Kara "

Kara dropped her hands and let the dress fall back down.

Lee slowly lifted the dress over her head and threw it to the side and looked at her standing there in her black low cut matching panties and bra set with her spiked heels " Oh my gods Kara, if I had known you were wearing that we would have left much sooner "

Kara giggled " I thought you would like it, now it is your turn to shed some clothes "

Kara slowly unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor then reached to unbutton his jeans shoving them down his legs, stooping down to remove his shoes and pulled his jeans off leaving him standing there wearing nothing except his boxers. She stood up " Now that is much better, your turn "

Lee had kept his eyes on her the whole time she undressed him " Turn around Kara "

She did as he asked feeling him unsnapping her bra and throwing it to the side, then turned her back to face him.

Lee stared at her breasts, making Kara grab his hands and lead them to her panties. Lee got the hint and stooped down as she had and slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles allowing her to step out of them. He then unstrapped her heels and pulled them off trailing his hands up the inside of her legs feeling her heat and how wet she already was as he stood up.

Lee then took off his boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling her to straddle his lap knowing she would feel how hard he was and kissed her long and deep as Kara locked her legs behind him. For a while they kissed and let their hands roam their bodies.

Lee suddenly stood up and turned laying her onto the bed and covered her body with his. " I am going to make love to you slowly and then we are going to spend the rest of the night frakking until we fall out exhausted "

Kara chuckled " Less talking and more action Lee "

Afterwards they lay together as close as humanly possible " Kara this has been one of the best nights of my life, but also the most painful knowing it will be a long time before I see you again "

Kara thought the same thing " I know Lee, but we have a lot of wonderful memories to take with us, speaking of that I have a surprise for you "

Lee watched her get up and take something from the closet before coming back to bed and handing him a small photo album " I have been putting this together for a while and I made one for myself also "

Lee sat up and looked at all the pictures Kara had taken, most of them had Starlight in them with him and a few others " Thank you Kara "

She took the album and laid it on the nightstand and slipped back into his arms for the rest of the night which was actually early morning.

Kara needed to keep him here until his dad left Caroline's " Goodnight Lee "

Lee hugged her tight " Goodnight Kara "

Lee lay there wondering how he got so lucky to find the other half of his soul.

He finally drifted off to sleep smiling.

[ ]

An hour after Kara and Lee left Caroline opened the door finding Bill standing there with an overnight bag she smiled " Come in "

Bill kissed her on the cheek as he passed her and placed his bag down after hearing the door close, he turned around feeling nervous " So, where is my granddaughter?"

Caroline sighed she could tell he was nervous " Calm down Bill we are not doing anything wrong and Starlight is laying on a blanket in the living room, come and see "

He followed her into the living room and saw Starlight laying on her back looking around, he still felt amazed at how much he already loved her after only seeing her twice. He walked over and stooped down next to her " Hey Starlight I am your Poppy "

Caroline smiled " I tell her I am her Grammy, and I swear she was on her stomach when I left her "

Bill stood up and chuckled " She will probably do everything earlier than usual because she has two over achieving parents "

Caroline agreed " You can pick her up, she likes to be held "

Bill smiled and reached down and picked Starlight up " Hey, would you like to go outside and see the stars with your Poppy?"

She surprised him by looking straight at him with her bright blue eyes, as if she understood what he said.

Caroline walked over and kissed Starlight " You two go and sit on the patio and I will grab her a bottle "

Bill moved the chaise lounger closer to the end of the deck and laid down and cradled Starlight on her back.

He pointed up to the stars " Look at all the stars that are out tonight Starlight, they are almost as beautiful as you are "

Holding his granddaughter made Bill wish his last year was up already. He realized he had sacrificed to much as an officer in the Colonial military and he didn't want to miss out on getting to know his granddaughter and then there was also Caroline to consider. He had come to realize how much he missed her and how much she had sacrificed for him.

He had not seen her this happy in years, and he knew Kara Thrace had a lot to do with that. She had also changed Lee and Zak, and made Lee happier than he had ever been, even as a child.

Caroline watched Bill from the kitchen window and knew he was deep in thoughts. She hoped they got things right this time around. She didn't know how much she missed him until they started talking again.

She finally walked out back and stood next to them and Starlight spotted her bottle and reached for it " Would you like to feed her? "

Bill grinned " I would like to try " as soon as she started sucking her bottle Bill asked " Is she eating anything besides formula?"

Caroline pulled a chair next to them and sat down " Yes, twice a day for now, I fed her carrots earlier, she will be ready for bed soon "

Bill glanced at her " Where is she sleeping?"

Caroline grinned " Kara has a crib here, but I am going to let her sleep with me, just don't rat me out "

Bill chuckled " Where should I sleep? "

Caroline hoped she wasn't going to say the wrong thing " You could sleep with us, I still have our king sized bed and she can sleep between us, if you want to that is "

Bill blushed he just hoped it was dark enough she wouldn't notice " I would love to, thank you Caroline "

With that settled they sat in familiar silence as Starlight finished her bottle.

A while later Caroline stood up and took Starlight " I will get her and myself changed for bed while you take a shower, you can use the one in Lee's room while us girls get changed "

Bill watched her smiling and cooing at Starlight as she went back inside before getting up to grab his bag feeling slightly like a teenager as he went to get ready and join them in their old bed. Bill also realized it had been a long time since he felt this happy.

Later as they lay in bed with Starlight sound asleep between Bill spoke softly " I am not taking a desk job when the Galactica is retired, I have decided I want to retire also and would like to find out if we can be together again like before except better this time around, I miss you Caroline "

Caroline was facing his way so she reached across Starlight and grabbed his hand " I have missed you also Bill and I think it will take both of us to take care of Starlight as Kara and Lee finish their last year on their battlestars"

He squeezed her hand " Then count me in, goodnight Caroline "

She pulled her hand back smiling " Goodnight Bill "

[ ]

A.N.- This seemed like a good place to end this chapter, I know it was kinda mushy, but the sequel will be hard on everyone. I hope I can wrap everything up in my next chapter.

Please remember that my Kara and Lee met without much baggage weighing them down and that is why they are somewhat different, at least until the cylons decide to rip them apart. ( just kidding, sorta )

Still not sure what I am going to do with Zak, any ideas would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT IF?*****Chapter -15

Kara meets Lee after literally running into Caroline, Lee's mom.

[ ]

What if-Chapter-15

[ ]

When Bill woke up the next morning Caroline and Starlight were already up and gone. He lay there a minute relaxing, it had been a while since he had slept in a soft bed and overslept because of it. He went to Lee's room to get dressed before heading downstairs knowing Caroline would have coffee and breakfast ready. He hated he had to put his uniform back on, but as soon as he left here he would be headed back to the Galactica.

Caroline had tried not to make much noise as she and Starlight got out of bed, she knew Bill rarely got a good nights sleep. After getting dressed she grabbed Starlight's bag and dressed her downstairs. She had dressed her in a light blue simple dress, because she wanted to take pictures of Bill and Starlight together for herself to keep.

After starting the coffee she fed Starlight her favorite baby food which was cereal mixed with bananas. After cleaning her up she placed her on the counter in her rocking seat while she fixed breakfast for Bill and herself. She made a simple breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon and toast.

Bill walked in while her back was turned " That smells wonderful Caroline, but you didn't have to go to so much trouble just for me "

Caroline who was dressed in a simple blue dress herself turned to him smiling " I cook almost every morning, Kara or the boys have a habit of dropping by "

Bill went to the counter and sat down after fixing himself a cup of coffee, making sure to place it away from the baby. He then leaned over to look at Starlight " Good morning little lady, that is a pretty dress Grammy has you wearing "

After fixing both their plates she took them to the bar and sat down after placing them in front of each of them, she then turned the rocker so they could both see Starlight as they ate. " Before you leave Bill I want to take a few pictures of you and Starlight for me to keep "

Bill looked at her " Only if you send me a couple of them after you have them developed "

Caroline nodded " Kara is keeping Lee away until lunch, so you should have a couple of hours before you have to leave "

Bill finished eating trying to figure out how to tell Caroline he was ready to tell the boys they were seeing and talking to each other again. He wasn't sure how she would respond, he figured he would start with what Kara thought first " Caroline what does Kara think about us seeing each other again?"

Caroline laughed " She thinks it is great and that we should tell Lee and Zak "

Bill turned in his seat to face her " What do you think?"

Caroline shrugged " I want to, but we need to be sure first, I don't want to put them through it again if it doesn't work out "

Bill reached for both her hands " Caroline what I said last night I meant, I am going to retire and I want us to be together again and I don't mean then, I mean now "

Caroline thought about it and she knew she wanted Bill to come home as often as he could during the next year, somehow she knew she could trust Bill this time " Okay, but Lee leaves in a week, so when can we tell him?"

Bill glanced at Starlight who it seems had been watching them " Now, call Kara and tell her and Lee to come as soon as they can "

Caroline was nervous all of a sudden " Bill I am not sure how Lee will feel about us "

Bill reached and picked Starlight up " We have to tell him before he leaves and besides with Starlight here he is less likely to yell "

Caroline laughed " You are going to use our granddaughter as a buffer?"

Bill kissed Starlight's cheek then Caroline's " Yes, now go call Kara, besides she agrees and she seems to have a calming effect on Lee "

Caroline laughed " Yeah she does, alright I'll call her now, keep an eye on Starlight "

[ ]

Lee had woken Kara an hour ago by pressing kisses against the back of her neck and after her still not waking he bit gently into her shoulder causing her to jerk " Ow, did you just bite me?" she asked glaring at him over her shoulder.

Lee grinned " I tried kissing you awake and when that didn't work well I "

Kara finished for him " You bit me, fine you have my attention, now what do you want?"

Lee pulled her over until she was on her back " You are a grouch this morning Starbuck " then he kissed her and as she was still naked he began fondling her breasts then slowly trailed one hand down her stomach as he grabbed her hair with the other one kissing her as he pushed his knee in between her thighs and whispered in her ear " Have you figured out what I want yet or do you need more proof?"

Kara didn't answer instead she pulled his head down so she could kiss him again before slowly pulling away " I think I need more proof Apollo "

He immediately rose up and settled himself above her as Kara opened her knees wider as she kept her feet flat on the bed. Lee placed his hands under her ass and lifted her just enough to enter her inch by inch hoping to drive her insane wanting him.

Kara lifted herself farther " Enough with the teasing Adama, I want you now "

That was all he wanted to hear as he slammed into her hard and then they frakked hard and fast.

Lee rolled off of Kara and when he could finally talk he said " I am going to miss the mornings also, first with you then with Starlight " Lee sat up suddenly " Let's go pick her up Kara, I miss her and I know you do to "

Kara lay there and closed her eyes thinking about how much she missed her, but she had promised Caroline that she would keep Lee away until lunch " Let's eat breakfast first then maybe go for a run before we pick her up, okay?"

Lee who was sitting up looked back at her " That doesn't sound like you Kara, is something going on?"

Before Kara could think of a lie the phone rang, Lee reached for the phone on the nightstand " Hello?"

Kara watched him as he listened to whoever had called then handed her the phone " It's mom she wants to talk to you "

Kara didn't take the phone she was scared to " Is something wrong with our daughter, Lee?"

Lee shook his head " No, I'm sorry I should have known you would think that, I think mom just needs to speak to you, that's all "

Kara took the phone then " Okay then "

Lee got up and headed to the shower while his mom talked to Kara wondering why she couldn't tell or ask him what she wanted.

Kara sat up and pulled the sheet around her, she had no wish to speak to Caroline while she was naked " Hello Caroline, what's up?"

Caroline must have thought Lee was still beside her because she whispered " Bill and I want you to come and bring Lee with you, we have decided to tell him about us before he leaves, plus Bill has changed his mind about taking a desk job " Caroline paused " He is going to retire and wants to be with me and help take care of Starlight together during your and Lee's last year away, but he has to leave soon, so please hurry and don't tell him, we want to "

Kara was stunned " Wow, something special must have happened last night "

Caroline quickly answered " It did, please hurry, bye Kara "

Kara got up and joined Lee in the shower wrapping her arms around him as soon as she entered, hugging him from behind.

Lee turned to face her and quickly kissed her hoping to be with her again, but Kara pulled back " What's wrong Kara and what did mom want?" he knew the two were related.

Kara sighed " She needs us to come and pick Starlight up as soon as we can, something has come up and she said she would explain it to us when we get there " that was as close to the truth as Kara could get.

Lee pecked her on the lips " I will get dressed while you shower, she probably has a Garden Club meeting or something, besides I already wanted to pick Starlight up "

Kara showered quickly and threw on the first clothes she found a pair of cut-off blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt along with her black sandals. She found Lee in the living room waiting on her " Ready?"

Lee was wearing khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with his tennis shoes " Ready "

Kara grabbed the keys to her truck and locked the door behind them. Ordinarily Lee would be driving, but Kara knew they had to get there as soon as possible.

As they sped down the highway Kara was glad Lee wasn't asking questions like he normally did, as soon as she had that thought she became worried " Are you okay Lee?"

Lee reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder " Yeah, just thinking about leaving and wishing we didn't have to, and you don't have to tell me, I know we have to go "

Kara reached over and squeezed his leg " We have six days left, so I think we need to do as much as possible and enjoy it, because worrying about it is not going to change it "

Lee squeezed her shoulder " You're right and in a couple of minutes I get to hold my daughter and I am going to treasure the time I have left with her "

Kara grinned and poked him in his side " Just make sure you don't forget about me, Ill need time with you and my baby girl too "

Kara sighed they were pulling into the drive way of the Adama house and she knew Lee's life was about to be changed, she just hoped he would be happy for them.

[ ]

Bill and Caroline had been in the backyard taking pictures with and of Starlight when Caroline heard Kara's truck pull up in the driveway " They are here Bill "

Bill who had been holding Starlight stepped beside Caroline " Let them come to us, then we can go sit on the patio and talk to Lee and Kara "

Caroline looked over at him " Do you think it will be better if Lee doesn't know how much Kara knows?"

Bill answered as he switched Starlight to his other arm " He will know that she was aware of something, but he doesn't need to know it all, I don't want them to argue right before they leave "

Caroline nodded " I agree " so they stood there knowing Lee would find them soon.

[ ]

Kara was nervous as they walked into the house and watched as Lee looked first in the living room then in the kitchen " They must be out back, come on "

Kara followed slightly behind Lee as he walked outside and knew the moment he saw them because he suddenly stopped.

Kara stepped around him catching sight of what he saw " Why did you stop Lee?"

Lee only stared straight ahead and asked " Why is my dad here?"

Kara shrugged " We won't know unless we go talk to them and ask " Kara walked out to meet them immediately taking Starlight from Bill " Hello baby girl, Mama missed you so much and so did Dada, hello Bill and Caroline "

Kara knew Lee still stood on the back porch " We are going to have to go to him, just remember this is your lives, your sons are grown men now, so don't let Lee spoil what you two have " with that said she walked back to Lee and handed him Starlight " Lee your parents need to talk to us and you had better behave and remember we are leaving in six days and I have no intention of leaving with anyone mad at each other, listen for our daughters sake Lee "

Kara had said all she could, so she sat down at the patio table where Caroline already had a picture of lemonade and poured herself a glass.

Caroline had put a hand on Bill's arm stopping him in order to give Kara time to speak to Lee, she could only imagine what she told him.

Lee still hadn't moved except to hold Starlight in a hug after looking at her and placing her on his shoulder, away from his parents, he glanced sideways at Kara " What do you know about this and don't say nothing, I know you and mom have been talking more than usual?"

Kara shrugged " Not much, just that they have been talking to each other more since Starlight was born, you might as well sit down Lee "

Lee saw his parents headed their way, so he went and sat next to Kara.

After Caroline and Bill walked onto the porch Caroline spoke " Lee your dad and I need to explain a few things to you and Kara before you ship out "

Bill pulled out a chair for Caroline next to Lee and sat down after she did across from Lee " Son what we have to tell you is important to this family, but more so for your mom and I "

Lee saw Kara glaring at him " I pretty much assumed that since you are here and not on the Galactica "

Caroline sighed " Lee your father has to leave soon, so I am just going to tell you. Your dad and I are going to give our marriage another try and before you ask, yes we both want this "

Bill spoke next " After Starlight was born your mom and I talked several times a week, at first it was just about our granddaughter and then we started talking about us " Bill paused to gather his thoughts " I realized I missed out on seeing you and Zak grow up and your mom raised you both while I pursued my military career and in doing so she gave up a lot, I don't want to miss out watching Starlight grow up and I want to help your mom do that while you and Kara finish your tours "

Lee was shocked and wondered if Starlight had caused his dad to reevaluate his life " What does that mean dad?"

Bill smiled at Caroline " After the Galactica is decommissioned I am going to retire and hopefully spend the rest of my life making things up to your mother and enjoy spending time with my granddaughter "

Lee scooted his chair back rather loudly standing up with Starlight still across his shoulders " Don't believe him mom, he will never leave the military and you will get hurt all over again "

Kara got up and took Starlight from Lee " You are not going to fight in front of our daughter, so I suggest you sit down and listen " Kara looked at Lee and spoke softly " Lee this is their life and their decision and you should be happy about this. I know I am because it means my baby girl will have both of her grandparents " she sat back down.

Lee wasn't happy, but he sat down looking at his mom " Are you sure about this?"

Caroline reached out and held his hand " Yes Lee I am, I know your dad will retire, as a matter of fact I believe he would retire right now if he could "

Bill spoke again " Son I am going to come home as often as possible over this next year and then I will be here for your mom and your daughter "

Kara handed Starlight off to Lee and got up and went to Caroline and leaned over and hugged her from behind " I am happy for you Caroline "

Then she went to Bill, but he stood up and pulled her into a hug before she could " Thank you Kara for everything you have done for my family, Caroline says you are a gift from the gods, and even though I am not a believer I still think you are a gift "

After hearing what his dad said to Kara he realized that if they had never met Kara his family would still be miles apart emotionally. He stood up and shifted Starlight onto his hip and leaned down to kiss his mom's cheek. " If this is what you want mom then I am happy for you also, does Zak know?"

Caroline reached for Starlight " Come to Grammy Starlight, and no we haven't told Zak yet, besides he will be at the Academy this year, so we will tell him soon, I just needed you and Kara to know before you left "

Lee walked over and shook his dad's hand " Just make her happy this time, please dad "

Bill had been expecting Lee to blow up and was astonished at how much he had changed, but then he saw Lee look at Kara and she had a huge smile on her face letting him know she was proud of him.

Bill felt he owed Lee something " I promise Lee, you have my word "

[ ]

They ended up staying and had just enough time to have lunch together before Bill had to leave.

Caroline reminded Bill about her cousin " Bill you know that Kara will be on the Pegasus, but do you remember that Helena Cain is my cousin, it has been years since we have talked "

He seemed to think about it " I do now, but I honestly hadn't thought about it in a while "

Lee asked " Did something happen between the two of you mom?"

Caroline laughed " No, I have barely saw your father over the years and I assume Helena has been just as busy, I heard she is an Admiral now "

Bill gasped " I heard about that, but at the time I had forgotten her relation to you "

Kara spoke " I hope she is a fair Admiral and not like some of the ones I have heard about "

Bill answered " I can't say for sure, but I do know that Admiral Nagalia of the Atlantia is a great Admiral, many people respect him, you are lucky to be stationed on his battlestar Lee "

Before anything else was said they heard a car pull up and Bill stood up " I have to leave now, but I am glad we had the chance to talk Lee, keep in touch and let me know how you are doing " he turned to Kara " The same goes for you Kara "

Caroline had been holding Starlight, so she stood up " We will walk you out "

They followed him to the door and before grabbing his bag he gently kissed Caroline on her lips and Starlight on her cheek " I will come as often as I can and I still expect to talk to you when we are within range "

Caroline reached up and hugged him " I will miss you, but at least this time I know you will come back, bye Bill I enjoyed you being here "

Caroline stood at the open door with Starlight watching him leave before heading back to the kitchen.

Kara had made Lee help her clean up to give them time to say good-bye.

Caroline walked straight to lee and hugged him " Thank you for not making that hard Lee "

Lee chuckled " I didn't have much choice if I expected to go home with my wife tonight " Lee saw his mom frown at his choice of words " I was just kidding mom, if you are happy then I am happy for you "

He reached and took Starlight " Hey, how about you and I take a walk down to the lake?"

Kara who had been leaning against the sink watching Caroline and Lee smiled " Teach her to say Mama while you take her for a walk "

Lee grinned at her " Right, I already told you she would say Dada first "

After they left Caroline sat down at the bar " Thank you Kara, I know you had a lot to do with how Lee reacted to our news "

Kara left the sink and sat by her " Not really, I think he secretly wanted the two of you together again, but he would never admit it, besides I only had to give him a small push "

They talked about different things waiting on Lee to get back. " Caroline I probably won't see you again until the day we leave, so I want to say thank you again for keeping Starlight for us, I know she will be safe with you and Lee and I won't have that to worry about "

Caroline stood up and waited on Kara to do the same then she hugged her for a long time " I love you as if you were my own daughter Kara and I am honored that you trust me with your daughter. Now I am going to get her things together, because I know you and Lee want to spend as much time as possible together as a family "

When Caroline walked away Kara wiped the few tears that had fallen when Caroline told her she loved her like her own daughter.

Kara walked out back and motioned for Lee to come in and waited until they reached her. Lee handed her Starlight " Hey baby girl, Grammy is getting your things and we are going home with Dada "

Lee leaned in and kissed Kara for a long minute before backing away and placed a hand on his daughters back, and smiled at Kara " Thank you for not letting me frak up today Kara, and for knowing what I needed when I didn't even know it myself until afterwards "

Kara smirked " That's what I am here for Lee, besides I need your family as much as you do "

Caroline opened the back door " Her things are by the door whenever you are ready to leave "

Lee walked in " Are you going to be okay until we see you later this week?"

Caroline smiled " Yes, I plan on having Zak come out and let him know about your dad and me, so he doesn't feel like we left him out of it "

After they all said their good-byes Kara, Lee and Starlight headed home for the rest of the week.

[ ]

A.N.- I should wrap this story up in my next chapter.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

WHAT IF ?- NOW COMPLETE

Kara meets Lee after running into Caroline Adama one day and becomes a part of their family.

A.N.-This is the last chapter to this story. I will leave it at incomplete for a few days then move it to complete.

There will be a sequel, just not sure when.

* * *

><p>Chapter-16<p>

Lee and Kara spent their last six days at home, only leaving for food and other supplies Caroline might need when she brought Starlight into town.

They did invite Mike and Zak over for dinner two nights before they had to leave after learning that Caroline had told Zak about her and their dad, they wanted to know how he felt about it. Of course Zak was happy about it.

Lee had decided on cooking steaks on the grill while Kara made a salad and baked potatoes.

Zak took the time to play with Starlight and asked Kara a hundred questions in case something happened.

Mike sat outback with Lee drinking beer with him as he grilled.

Lee had been the one to invite Mike, so he could ask him something and after checking the steaks he sat down with Mike " Hey Mike, I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Kara, without being obvious about it "

Mike finished swallowing his sip of beer and looked at Lee " Why, you know Kara can take care of herself "

Lee smiled " I know that, I am just afraid she might become sad and withdrawn being away from Starlight, I just want you to keep her occupied when she is off duty, if you are available "

Mike nodded his understanding " Who will keep you occupied when you start missing Kara and your daughter?"

Lee thought about it " I plan to keep busy and spend a lot of time in the gym and keeping in touch with Kara and my mom by phone and letters "

Kara walked out back and grabbed a beer before sitting down " What are you guys talking about?"

Mike shrugged " Just shooting the breeze "

Kara snorted " I doubt that, I am more apt to believe Lee asked you to keep an eye on me "

Lee got up to check on the steaks not commenting on what she said " What are Zak and Starlight doing?"

Kara laughed " After asking me a ton of questions about Starlight he is now on the floor playing with her and her toys now that she is sitting up on her own "

After everyone had ate Lee practically ran them off, not wanting to waste anymore time visiting with them. " We will see both of you at the Space Port in two days "

* * *

><p>That night they both spent a lot of time on the floor with Starlight between them, playing with her and repeatably trying to get her to say Mama and Dada.<p>

They then bathed her together instead of one or the other doing it as they usually did.

Lee then sat by Kara and watched with his arm around her shoulder as she fed Starlight her bottle before bedtime.

Once Starlight finished her bottle Kara handed her to Lee to burp her and put her to bed. Kara stayed beside them and watched in silence as they had done for the last hour.

Lee hugged her close for a moment before laying her down then stepped back, so Kara could say good-night.

Kara leaned over the crib and gently touched her face, then pulled her blanket up to cover her " Good-night baby girl "

* * *

><p>That night Lee and Kara showered together taking their time and Kara relaxed as Lee shampooed her hair and then washed her body and when he finished she returned the favor, this wasn't about sex for them it was simply a way for them to express their feelings for one another. Afterwards he turned her away from him and massaged her back and neck muscles as she leaned with her head against the shower wall. By the time he finished she was almost asleep. They hadn't made love in the shower because they both knew that wasn't what that had been about. Lee got out first and dried off before turning the shower off and wrapping a large towel around her leading her to their bed. Lee knew how much Kara was going to miss Star because he felt the same way.<p>

After leaving the bathroom Kara dried off and dropped the towel on the floor by the bed and crawled into it naked just as Lee had done. They turned on their sides facing each other, they could see each other by the street light outside that was casting shadows around the room. Kara knew Lee wanted to say something, but she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. Then she scooted to him making sure their bodies were as close as possible, then she kissed him gently at first then more roughly as the thought of them being apart soon ripped through her soul.

Lee knew no words needed to be spoken yet, so he gave in and kissed her with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed.

After making love they lay there holding each other still not having said anything.

They both turned on their sides and Kara scooted back into Lee's chest and linked their fingers together with the hand he had across her hip. " Goodnight Lee " she whispered.

Lee squeezed her hand " Goodnight Kara "

* * *

><p>The next morning Lee woke up before Kara and after putting on his boxers and a T-shirt he went to Star's room.<p>

She was still sleeping, so he picked her up and carried her back to his and Kara's room and put her in the bed and climbed in after her watching her as she slept between them.

Lee also watched Kara who still slept like their daughter. He was in no hurry for them to wake up as he was committing this moment to memory.

Lee watched as Starlight began to wake up, finding it funny that she stretched almost exactly like Kara did when she woke up. She then turned her head and looked at him smiling with her blue eyes wide open. " Good morning Star are you ready to eat ?" he asked in a cooing voice

Kara heard Lee and opened her eyes finding them looking at each other. " Hey guys, how did you get into our bed baby girl?" Kara knew how, she just felt like asking.

Lee had placed his feet flat on the bed and picked Star up letting her lay back against his legs, so Kara could lay next to them.

As Kara moved next to them Lee lifted an arm up so she could lay her head against his shoulder. Before laying her head on him she kissed his cheek. For a while they all three looked at each other as Kara and Lee tried to get her to laugh instead Star started crying.

Kara got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt before taking Starlight from Lee " Come on baby girl Mama will feed you " then she smelled her " Frak Starlight you stink, looks like I will have to change you before I can feed you "

Lee laughed and waited until they left the room before getting up to take a shower.

By the time he had made it to the kitchen Kara had just about finished feeding Star her oatmeal, they tried to feed her with a spoon at least once a day, usually in the morning " I'll finish while you grab a shower Kara "

Kara wasted no time handing him her spoon and giving him her chair " Thanks, I won't be long "

Kara waited until she was undressed and in the shower before she started crying. She knew Lee was having a hard time about leaving, so she spent most of her time reassuring him, but the truth was that she was having a hard time herself. She needed to be strong for Lee, so she always waited until she was alone before crying.

Lee knew as soon as Star settled down for a nap that him and Kara would start packing. His mom was coming over to stay tonight, so she could drive them to the Space Port in the morning.

Lee also knew Kara cried whenever she thought she was alone, because he had heard her a few times, but he knew not to mention it. He knew she was probably crying in the shower now with how quickly she had given him Star's spoon and jumped up from her chair.

* * *

><p>Lee had been right because as soon as he put Star into her crib and went to their bedroom she was already packing. While Lee put Starlight to bed Kara got her and Lee's duffel's out of the closet and placed them on the bed. She knew there was a limit to what they could pack, so she didn't bother with many clothes since she would be assigned new ones on the Pegasus. She did pack the black dress she had worn on their first date and the attire that went with it.<p>

Lee walked into the bedroom and watched her pack for a moment before packing his own duffel. Like Kara he didn't pack many clothes except for his black jeans and white shirt, hoping they could meet up for leave somewhere if not here. Next he took the small picture off the dresser she had painted for him of his pond surrounded by flowers and filled with goldfish. He wrapped it in one of his t-shirts and packed it.

Kara went and got both of the small photo albums out of the dresser along with a package Caroline had sent her and sat on the bed. She opened it up to find pictures of Starlight with Caroline and Bill and some of just Starlight, she smiled as she looked through them.

Lee saw her smiling and stopped packing to go sit by her " What are you looking at?"

Kara handed him the photos " Your mom sent them to me yesterday, so we could add them to our albums, pick out the ones you want and I will keep the rest "

Lee smiled " I want the one of Star and dad and one of mom with her also, and I like the one mom took of Star laying on her blanket in the yard napping "

Kara had noticed Lee had been calling her that for a few days now " Why are you calling her Star now instead of her full name?"

Lee shrugged " I like it and it kind of sounds like a call sign, besides you call her baby girl "

Kara rolled her eyes " Well in my defense she is a baby girl, but you are right she is my baby girl " Kara fell quiet and turned away from Lee.

He put the photos down and wrapped his arms around her from behind, he could feel her trembling " It is alright to cry Kara, I know I have done my share of crying lately "

Kara turned in his arms with tears still in her eyes " I am going to miss her and you so much Lee "

Lee hugged her " I feel the same way, but we have to honor our contract with the military and after that I plan on switching to reserves, so I can be at home more "

Kara pulled back and looked at him " I never thought I would ever want to give up flying, but you and Starlight mean more to me than flying, gods I can't believe how much I have changed "

Lee pulled her face to him and cupped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply trying to savor another moment in time. He pulled away " Let's finish packing and take Star to the park for the afternoon, before mom gets here"

Kara nodded and got up to finish packing " Lee I want to take one of your t-shirts with me "

He had also gotten up to pack and turned around to look at her grinning " That's fair, since I have already chosen something of yours, now which shirt do you want?"

Kara glared at him " The black one and what exactly did you take that belongs to me?"

He chuckled " I grabbed your black panties and bra out of your duffel when you went to get the photo albums, you will only be wearing them when I am around anyway "

Kara laughed " If the pilots on the Atlantia see those they will think you are a pervert, so go ahead and keep them, I bet you will get a lot of odd looks "

Lee shrugged " I don't care, I will just tell them they belong to my very beautiful wife "

Kara blushed " Let's go to the park, we can finish packing later "

Lee dropped his socks and followed her out the bedroom door and while she grabbed Star and her bag he grabbed the stroller and a blanket.

* * *

><p>They spent most of the day in the park laying on the blanket that Lee grabbed when he got the stroller. They kept Starlight between them as they watched other families with their children doing different things together.<p>

Kara still at times wondered how she had ended up with a family. Her life before meeting Caroline and Lee consisted of flying, fighting and the occasional frak. She still felt like running away sometimes, because she was afraid of frakking up and losing it all.

Her courses at Officer Candidate school had also helped keep her out of trouble, despite what her mother thought she had been told by several of her teachers that she would make a fine military officer.

Lee spotted a food cart " It is lunch time Kara and I am starving, I am going to get a hot dog, do you want one? "

Kara sat up and looked at the cart " Yeah and a big pretzel if they have one, I will feed Starlight while you get our food "

Kara took out the bottle of water she kept in Starlight's bag and poured in the powdered milk along with some rice cereal and shook it up before picking her daughter up and cradling her in her arms feeding her the bottle. She laughed as Starlight was trying to hold the bottle by herself and after several attempts she finally got a good hold on the bottle, so Kara let her feed herself as she watched.

When Lee returned with their food and drinks Kara waited for him to sit down " Look Lee she is holding her bottle all by herself "

Lee clapped his hands letting her know he was proud of her which made Star throw the bottle away and laugh at her dad " Good girl Star "

As Lee and Kara ate Starlight fell asleep between them.

Kara studied Lee for a moment " Do you think I should try and take some leave from the military and stay home with Starlight, then when you finish your tour I could see if Cain or another battlestar would let me put in my two years?"

Lee's response was immediate " No Kara, I'm not saying you couldn't, but we would be apart for four years instead of two and I can't go that long without be able to see you everyday "

Kara looked down at Starlight and gently rubbed her back " What about her Lee, she will be without both of us for two years, won't that make us bad parents for leaving her?"

Lee placed his hand over Kara's on Star's back and held it still causing her to look at him " She is only five months old Kara, and when we both finish our tours she will only be two and a half years old at the most. She probably won't remember very much and besides she will be with her grandmother and between our visits and dad's she will see a lot of us, plus she will have her Uncle Zak for another year "

Kara turned her hand over and entwined it with Lee's " Your right, we should be able to get leave every three months, I just hope that we have leave at the same time at least once or twice a year "

Lee hated to spoil her illusions " I think once a year will be all we get, if we even get that much?"

Kara knew that was a possibility, she was just hoping out loud " I know Lee, but you never know we might get lucky "

Lee stood up and walked around behind Kara " Scoot over closer to Star, I want to hold you and maybe take a nap while Star is still sleeping, somehow I doubt either one of us will sleep much tonight "

Kara moved over and laid an arm across Star holding onto her, and Lee laid behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist holding on to her. After raising up and kissing her temple he said " Let's try to nap Kara "

Lee laid there thinking about what Kara had asked and even though it might have been best for Star, he knew he couldn't spend four years without Kara. He hoped he had talked her out of it, but sometimes Kara surprised him.

It didn't matter because he wasn't going to let her do it, Lee knew his mom would take good care of Star. He heard Kara as soon as she fell asleep and a couple of minutes later he followed her into sleep.

They were both woken a short time later by Star's babbling.

Kara looked at her and realized she had turned onto her back and was kicking her feet up and trying to catch them with her hands, at least that is what Kara thought.

Lee was leaning up on an elbow looking at Star on the other side of Kara " Is she doing what I think she is doing or at least trying to do?"

Kara turned slightly to look at him grinning " If you think she is trying to grab her feet then yes, I think that is what she is doing "

Lee sat up running his hands across his face and wondered how many of her first things she would do while they were gone.

Kara laid on her back watching Lee and knowing what he was thinking because she was thinking it also. " I'm sure your mom will take a picture of each thing she does while we are gone "

Lee turned to look at her and knew she had been thinking the same thing. " Speaking of mom we need to go home "

Kara sat up and hugged him from behind " I love you Lee Adama "

Lee closed his eyes thinking that in the morning he would be saying good-bye to his wife and daughter, also his mom and Zak " I love you too Kara Thrace Adama "

Kara kissed the back of his neck and stood up to start gathering their things realizing they had spent almost the whole day at the park.

Lee stood up also " You grab Star and I will get the rest of out things "

Since they had parked close Kara carried Starlight cradled in her arms and went to the car and buckled her in while Lee followed close behind with their things, then slid in behind the wheel waiting on Kara to get in.

As she was buckling up Lee asked " Ready?"

Kara responded as usual " Ready "

* * *

><p>When Caroline arrived she noticed they weren't home. She thought they must have gone out for the day. Although Caroline was happy about taking care of Starlight she dreaded having to tell Lee and Kara goodbye tomorrow.<p>

They all knew the day would come where they would have to leave, she also knew as much as it was going to hurt her for them to leave it must be devastating for Lee and Kara. Not only would they be apart, but they would also be away from their daughter.

After putting her overnight bag away she went into the kitchen intent on making something light for dinner, only because she knew no one would feel like eating much.

When Lee and Kara pulled up to their house they saw Caroline's car already there. They were silent as Lee unpacked the car and Kara unstrapped Starlight from her car seat.

Once they had everything they entered their house together and was greeted by Caroline " I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in and whipped up a small meal for dinner "

Caroline was reaching for Starlight just as Kara was handing her to Caroline " Hey, Grammy missed seeing you this week "

Caroline saw Kara's face crumple when she had said she missed her this week, forgetting that for Kara and Lee it would be much longer than a week " I'm sorry Kara, that was insensitive of me to say "

Kara shook her head " It's okay Caroline I know you didn't mean anything by it " she then walked into Starlight's room to unload her diaper bag.

Lee had heard it all while he was putting the stroller and blanket away, turning to face his mom " She will be okay, things are just going to be tense and upsetting for all of us knowing that we only have a few hours left "

Lee went to their room to take a shower and put on something comfortable for tonight.

When he walked out of the bathroom he found Kara sitting at the end of their bed. He knelt down, so he could look at her " Kara why don't you take a shower and as much as I know we are both hurting right now we need to enjoy our last night together. You can take pictures and we can spoil Star rotten tonight and after we have some alone time in bed, then we will let Star sleep with us tonight. " Lee paused knowing he was getting through to her " Let's make happy memories tonight for all of us, even mom, you know us leaving is hurting her also "

Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his kissing him " Thank you for reminding me Lee and tell your mom I will be out as soon as I shower "

Lee kissed her once more before standing up " We will get through this Kara, we just have to believe it "

He didn't need an answer, so he left the bedroom and went into the kitchen finding his mom sitting at the table with Star sitting up on the table in front of her, Caroline noticed when Lee walked in " She is sitting up by herself better than she ever has "

Lee pulled out a chair next to his mom " Could you take pictures of each new thing she does since we won't be here to see it for ourselves?"

Caroline knew how serious Lee was " Of course Lee, I had already planned on doing it anyway "

They talked for a while longer and stopped when Kara walked in and sat opposite Lee placing her large photo album on the table " Caroline I have been making this for Starlight since before she was born and if you don't mind I would like for you to keep it updated. I also write several things down, kind of like a diary, so she can look at it one day when she is older and know certain important things "

Caroline passed Starlight to Lee and pulled the album to her looking through it surprised at the amount of pictures and things Kara had already written. " I don't mind at all Kara, I just hope I can do as good a job of it as you have "

Lee needed to lighten things up " I am starving mom what did you cook?" he really didn't have much of an appetite, he just thought eating would occupy them for a while.

* * *

><p>Caroline got up " You three stay here and I will bring us each a plate " she paused before stepping away " It is only spaghetti, I hope that is okay "<p>

Kara got up anyway " That sounds good, let me help you and give these two some time together "

Kara followed Caroline into the kitchen and as she was helping she asked " Caroline is it selfish of me for wanting to do my tour on the Pegasus instead of staying here for Starlight ?"

Caroline stopped what she was doing and went to stand in front of Kara " Kara look at me " she waited until she was sure Kara would hear what she had to say " Kara you worked hard to get where you are in the military today and you are one of, if not the best viper pilot the Academy has ever seen. It would be selfish if you gave that up and Starlight is young she won't even remember you and Lee not being here. I promise to keep her safe and show her pictures of you, Lee and her Poppy everyday and I will make sure she knows she is loved "

Kara once again had tears in her eyes " Thank you, but are we asking to much of you?"

Caroline reached and pulled her into a hug " No Kara, just the opposite you have given me my family back and I am honored that you trust me to take care of your daughter " Caroline chuckled " I can't wait for Bill to retire so Starlight and I both will have him with us. I want you to board the Pegasus and show Helena Cain how great of a pilot and officer you are and we will be here waiting for you when you get leave "

Caroline walked away " Let's take these plates to the table before it gets cold "

* * *

><p>After eating Caroline ran them off saying she would clean up.<p>

Kara and Lee once again bathed and dressed Starlight for bed.

Lee looked at Kara " I will put her down, why don't you go sit in the swing and I will meet you out there?"

Kara kissed her baby's cheek and walked out of Starlight's room and out to the front porch to wait on Lee knowing it could be a long time before they would get the chance to do it again.

After making sure Star was asleep, Lee went to the kitchen where his mom was sitting and drinking tea " Kara and I are going to sit in the swing for a while, I just need to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses, will you listen for Star? "

Caroline gave him a funny look " Yes, are you going to call her Star all the time now?"

Lee grinned " Probably or as long as she let's me and since she is only five months old I figure I have a few years for her to get used to it "

After Lee gathered what he needed he stopped by his mom and kissed her cheek " Thank you for everything you have done and everything you will do for us "

Caroline looked toward the porch " Your welcome, now go spend some time with your wife "

* * *

><p>Kara was surprised when Lee came out with a bottle of wine and glasses and she stupidly asked " What's the occasion?"<p>

Lee rolled his eyes as he walked over to her and sat down " Here hold the glasses while I open the wine "

Kara took the glasses and watched Lee " I figured since it was our last night here we deserved a few drinks, plus we haven't sat in the swing very often lately "

Kara held out the glasses while Lee poured them one each before setting the bottle safely away from the swing, and then he took one from Kara " Should we toast?"

Kara wasn't much for toasting, but " Here's to the fastest two years possible "

They drank to that and many more then started making out in the swing. Neither cared if anyone saw them, but Lee wanted her all to himself " Let's go to bed Kara we have a long night ahead of us "

Kara quickly jumped up smiling " Race you! "

Lee jumped up behind her " Hey, no fair " he laughed as he followed after her.

They fell into bed and started tearing each others clothes off, they both knew the first time would be frantic.

After that they slowed down and paced themselves and when they made love for the last time it was tender and beautiful and it left them both reeling with emotions.

Lee was close to crying, so he knew Kara would be also " I'll get dressed and go get Star "

Kara nodded looking away from him as tears ran down her face. She kept wondering how in the frak could she make it without seeing Lee and Starlight everyday. Kara couldn't stop the tears this time and gave up trying and let them flow as she sat in the middle of the bed after putting on one of Lee's shirts and her panties.

Lee stood over Star's crib a long time while tears rolled down his face. He wiped his face as best as he could with the bottom of his T-shirt and picked Star up gently trying not to wake her.

Lee stood outside their bedroom door for a moment and took a deep breath before entering. Lee was not expecting to find Kara sitting in the bed crying, so he walked across the room quickly and handed her Star and sat beside her rubbing her back.

Kara finally quit crying when Starlight opened her eyes and looked at her Mama " Hey baby girl, how would you like to sleep with Mama and Dada tonight?"

Lee scooted back and laid on his side as Kara placed Star between them before laying on her side, so they both could look at her.

They didn't speak another word as they all three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kara woke first and watched Lee and Starlight waiting for them to wake up. Which was Lee first as Starlight threw her arm onto his stomach causing him to open his eyes and immediately found Kara watching him.<p>

Instead of waking Star up Lee and Kara got out of bed which for the first time was the hardest thing they had ever done.

Lee showered first and while he was putting on his dress blues Kara showered then she put on her dress blues.

They both went to sit on the bed waking Star up, by playing with her feet and placing kisses all over her causing her to finally open her eyes looking at each of them.

Kara picked her up " Come on baby girl we have to eat and get dressed, we have a big day today "

As Kara did that Lee went into the living room where his mom was asleep on the couch, he shook her shoulder gently " Mom you need to get up, we leave in about forty-five minutes "

Caroline groaned " It is still dark outside Lee "

Lee grinned " I know, but the military shuttles are leaving early, I'll make some coffee while you get dressed "

Caroline made up the couch when she got up before going to get dressed trying to stay strong for Kara and Lee today.

After she was ready she walked into the kitchen listening as Kara and Lee talked while Kara was feeding Starlight sitting at the small bar and Lee was going over a list standing across from her, as they both sipped their coffee.

Lee sat his cup down " Did you pack a sweat shirt Kara, because it gets cold on a battlestar?"

Kara looked away from Starlight to Lee " I have the same list you do Lee and yes I packed a sweat shirt "

Lee put his cup in the sink and went to sit beside Kara noticing his mom " Mom grab a cup of coffee we are leaving in ten minutes "

Lee noticed Star was only half-way through eating " Let me finish feeding her Kara while you enjoy your coffee "

Kara knew he wanted to spend some time with her, so she handed him the spoon and picked up her coffee and got up and started walking around the house looking at it one more time.

In ten minutes they were headed out the door and since Caroline also had a car seat they rode with her. They also rode with her because she would be taking Starlight back to her house tonight.

* * *

><p>In no time at all they had reached the Space Port which was busy as everyone was heading out to their new postings today.<p>

Their were six shuttles running today going to six different battlestars.

They were looking for Mike and Zak when Kara heard her name called by several people. First she heard someone shout " Starbuck wait up "

Kara stopped and watched as Showboat approached them " Hey Showboat, where are you being posted?"

Showboat looked around and saw Apollo, a little girl and an older woman " The Pegasus, what about you?"

Kara chuckled, she had gone through viper training with Showboat and they had gotten along good " Seems I am headed to the Pegasus also "

Kara decided she wasn't going to hide her life from anyone, she was proud of her family " Showboat this is Lee Adama my husband and our daughter Starlight and my mother in-law Caroline Adama, guys this is Marcie Case also known as Showboat "

Showboat laughed " Wow Starbuck, congratulations and I have heard about Apollo "

Lee stepped closer " What have you heard about me?"

Showboat glanced at Starbuck who nodded slightly " Um, you are the pilot whose records she broke at the Academy "

Caroline laughed " It is nice to meet you Marcie. It seems Kara kept Lee in his place even when she didn't know him "

Lee turned to his mom " Are you implying that she keeps me in place now mom?"

Caroline rolled her eyes " Do you really need me to answer that Lee?"

Showboat and Starbuck were laughing at Lee's mom when Kara heard someone shout " Kara "

Kara turned to see Helo trotting up " Where in the frak have you been?"

Kara gave him a look and he noticed other people standing near her, mainly an older woman " Sorry Ma'am "

Caroline laughed " It's okay, Kara frequently slips up and says it "

Helo turned back to Kara " Well are you going to answer me?"

Kara stalled " I am sorry for not getting back to you Helo, you already know Apollo and I are married, and this is Lee's mom Caroline Adama and our daughter Starlight?"

Helo gasped " You are a mom?"

Kara rolled her eyes " Yes Karl, I am a mom, what have you been doing?"

Helo looked at Apollo then his mom " I joined the Galactica right after graduation, what else have you been up to? "

Kara smile " Let's see, I took sniper training and then attended OCS and during that time Lee and I lived together while he finished War College "

Helo laughed after she finished " I still can't believe you married Apollo and that you are a mom, what in the twelve worlds has happened to Starbuck?"

Caroline chuckled clearly this was a side of Kara none of her friends had ever seen " I can assure you that it's all true, just ask your commander he will tell you himself "

Helo jumped on that " Okay I believe you, so does that mean you are coming to the Galactica?"

Showboat answered " Sorry she is coming with me to the Pegasus "

Helo stuck out his hand to Lee " It's nice to finally meet you after running into you at the bar briefly, where are you posted?"

Lee shook his hand " I will be on the Atlantia "

Zak and Mike walked up. Lee asked " Where have you two been "

Zak answered " This place is crowded in case you haven't noticed " he moved to take Starlight from his mom " Hey little lady, have you come to see Mama and Dada leave?"

Mike spoke up " So, who are these two Lee?"

Lee took Star from Zak " Ask Starbuck, they are her friends "

Kara hoped she didn't run into anyone else " Mike, this is Showboat and Helo, or Marcie and Karl depending on the day and guys Mike is my spotter and my partner from sniper school, he is also a marine and will be on the Pegasus "

Zak spotted someone coming their way " Lee why is she here?"

Lee turned around and saw Carter then turned back to Zak " She is not here for me "

Before Zak could ask who, Carter wrapped her arms around Mike.

Zak laughed " Are you frakking kidding me?"

Caroline coughed " Zak "

Zak frowned " Sorry mom "

Kara added " It is a long story Zak and yes I know what happened "

Helo heard the call for the Galactica shuttle " Kara write me, so we can keep in touch and I think it is great you have a family, you deserve one, more than anyone I know " he hugged her quickly before she could say anything.

They all stood there and talked until the next call came. Lee was walking around quietly talking to Star and holding her close. He heard the call for the Atlantia and quickly kissed Star on the forehead " Dada loves you Star, remember that " he handed her to Zak.

He looked up and caught Kara's eyes starting to water, he walked the three steps to get to her and pulled her into a hug holding on as tight as possible and whispered to her " I love you so much baby and will think about you everyday until we meet again, and Kara please be careful "

Kara silently cried as he whispered to her and then when he called her baby, she cried even more. Kara never thought words of endearment would mean much, but she realized right then that she liked him calling her that.

Kara turned to whisper to him " I love you too Lee and will miss you every single day until we meet again " Kara paused before saying something that might sound stupid, but she didn't care " Lee, I am afraid I won't be able to breathe without you or sleep without you, promise to call or write me as often as you can "

Lee sobbed " I feel the same way, but we have our photo books you made, so when we feel lonely we can look at them and remember all the best moments in our life " He didn't want to let her go, he looked over at his mom pleading for help with his eyes.

Caroline walked up and hugged them both before gently keeping a hand on Kara's arm " Good-bye son and remember I love you " she pulled on Kara " Kara you need to tell Starlight good-bye before your shuttle is called "

Lee backed away holding Kara's eyes as long as he could before he had to enter his shuttle.

Kara watched until the shuttle left and took Starlight from Zak walking away for some privacy " Mama and Dada love you baby girl and I promise to come see you as soon as I can " she held her out to look at her one last time then kissed her all over.

Kara heard the call for the Pegasus and walked over and hugged Zak, then handed him Starlight " Help your mom Zak, please "

Zak nodded " I will, I promise Kara "

Kara then walked to Caroline and fell into her open arms " Oh Caroline I am so afraid of being without them, please keep me in your prayers, keep us all in them and thank you for accepting me into your family, I love you Caroline " she tried to pull away, but Caroline held on.

Caroline pulled back and wiped her eyes then handed Kara something to wipe hers " You silly girl, you are the one who gave me my family back and for that I thank you, and Kara be careful, please "

When Kara turned Mike and Showboat were standing there with Mike holding her duffel " We thought we would board with you "

Kara glanced back once more to see Zak, Caroline and her baby girl standing there, then she looked forward and tried hard to pull Starbuck back out from where she had left her. " Thanks " she said as she grabbed her duffel.

Caroline waited until she could no longer see Kara's shuttle while she held Starlight " We will see them soon Star"

Zak was listening to Carter who was telling him what happened at the club. Lee was lucky he didn't lose everything that night. Then he thought about it and knew that Hades himself couldn't tear those two apart. He hoped to find that kind of love one day.

Zak saw his mom coming and told Carter bye and went to catch up to his mom " Zak would you mind driving us home, I don't think my mind will be on driving "

Zak knew this was one of those things he needed to do for his family.

* * *

><p>THE END-I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks to all thos who read it.<p>

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment)<p> 


End file.
